MCF: Familes Reunited at Last
by emmydisney17
Summary: After all this time appart the Mystery Case Files team is overjoyed to learn that their birth parents are finally going to be found at long last! Yet one mystery remains, who are they?
1. Proluge

**MCF: Familes Reunited at Last**

Proluge

It all started on a normal afternoon the day after Jafar's Death. Standing on a cliffside a woman wearing a long red cloak overlooked the entire town below. She was not alone for her husband, wearing the same red cloak was also stood there along with five more couples. One pair wore yellow, one wore green, another wore violet, another orange and the last wore pink.

"It's finally time isn't it?" the man in red asked his wife "Now at last, our beloved daughters will return to us, and our mystery solving family will be whole once more." "Yes," the woman in red said with tears dripping down her covered shadowy face "Now, at long last... my daughter Emmy will return to me. I've waited so long for this moment to finally come. It is time for mother and daughter to return, back to become the family we were ment to be!"

The hooded ones cheered happily as they tossed balls of rainbow magic into the air and shot them off like fireworks. The time they had waited for for many years has finally come, for with the death of their foe responsable came great joy and deliverance, the day their daughters they were forced to abandon finally come back home!

* * *

Inside an old building the pink cribs of Baby Emmy, Baby Raina, Baby Jessy, Baby Tracy, and Baby Starz were placed as they cooed playfully under the light of a full moon with magic stars shining around them.

Then we cut to Jafar attacking the building and setting the whole place on fire and overtaking innosent people as they did. Emmy's mother placed a spell on the babys' baskets and sent them away to another town far far away to save them from Jafar, each one landing at a diffrent place in town, mostly the doorsteps of a home.

Emmy's mother was seek overlooking the town on a tall building with tears in her eyes and her red cloak flowed in the evening breeze

* * *

Now all grown up, Emmy, Starz, Jessy, Raina and Tracy stood in front of a gang of bad guys and they all shot a powerful blast of magic at the bad guys.

* * *

Then we see Emmy was a little girl she climbed on top of a rocking horse and then clapped, turning it into a fully grown bull and rode it. Then again as a teenager as she turned a large group of attack dogs into puppies. We see a little girl Starz playing with toys when she sneezed and turned everything pink then as a teenager when she waved her hand and a wave of magical stars shot out in front of the bad guys, hitting them right on target.

* * *

Then we see Tracy as a little girl as she played near a pond, creating magical flouing bubbles with every step she took then as a teenager when she casted a magical spell that changed bullies into pikachu with a bolt of magic lighting. Then we see Jessy as a little girl making food apear as she sat in her room then eating them down and grew a very large and nicely plumped round tummy that stuck out of her shirt and she let out a burp while as a teenager she turns into Oogiejess and devored some bad guys as Emmy hugged her best monster friend tight and finally we see Raina as a little girl casting a spell that made her dinner cook for itself before eating it and then as a teenager shooting fire out of her hand to melt the strongest walls and steal in her way.

All together the MCF girls rocked on some rock and roll instraments in a consert while in a flash we see them looking around for clues in a castle while we see the faded image of Emmy's mother looking over the town as she cried.

Together again the girls high fived as their hands shot out five magical balls into the sky where they exploded like fireworks.


	2. Daisy's Parents Clues Part One

**Daisy's Parents Clues Part One**

It was a dark and stormy night inside a museum. As the old clock hanging on the wall struck ten o' clock PM, thunder crashed as eash ring was made. During that time nobody was inside the museum except for the MCF Detective agency and two robots who were helping with the finishing touches on their town museum's latest discovery, the corpse remains of a 3000 year old pirate!

The first robot was sleek and white, like a prode and had blue eyes, her name was EVE (WALL-E) and next to her was an old square shaped robot with rust and dirt covering him with binocular eyes and conveyer belt feet named WALL-E (Same name as movie) The two needed help from the entire crew because the two robots didn't want to handle everything on their own, it would've taken too long and the new exsibit was set to open tomarrow, which didn't give the robots time.

"There," Daisy said as she put up the box in the center of the room "That should do it." WALL-E Chirrped happily and bobbed his head up and down while EVE nodded, showing the crew they were happy with the help. "Still, it's kinda creepy," Rigby said as he and Mordecai looked at the banter, showing of the evil pirate captain who had live long ago killing more as he looted for gold and such treasure. "I mean, who would actually pay to see the corpse of a dead guy?"

"This guy's no ordenary pirate," Jessy said "History tells that his guy, rightfully named Captain Jeffrey Alberg was a very evil and dangerous pirate, he killed more then he sank ships and looted them of gold, people offan say that he had made a deal with the devil for he could appear out of no where and attack without any warning. For at least 25 years since he started his deadly career at the age of 17 Captain Alberg quickly became the most wanted pirate the world had ever known."

"You say he started his career when he was seventeen years old?" Mordecai asked "Then that would make him, let's see... 42 years old!" "The very age he walked the plank and died at seas when he was finally captured." Jessy said "Rumor had it that the pirate had married a countess before his death but never got the chance to live long enough to see his wife's baby bump or something."

"Can someone pass me a crowbar?" Raina asked "Let's get this thing opened up so we can leave." "Here it is." Emmy said as she gave it to her friend. Raina took the crowbar and pryed open the crate, only to end up screaming when she saw the corpe's dead body. "Yuck, he is ugly." Mordecai said as he stuck out his tonge.

"I don't care how ugly mister sea captain is," Tracy said "I just want to set him up, and go back home to sleep, i've got an entire Saturday date planed with Seamus and i don't plan on ruining it by being late or over sleeping."

"As soon as we find the guy's sword and gun," Starz said "Not to mention that necklace the pirate wore, remember his pictures? He needs all three of them or we won't be off to bed anytime soon."

As the girls looked around Daisy was looking through some old cutlasses when WALL-E tugged on her pants "What is it Wall-e?" Daisy asked "Come." he said as she rolled into an office with EVE beside him. Daisy tilted her head, why would Wall-e and EVE want to talk to her? Whatever the reason she decided to go and fallow the robots.

Inside the office WALL-e and EVE were standing next to a desk where above a small safe stood opened and unlocked. "What is it you two? Why did you bring me here?" "Home." Eve said, talking out a tape recorder from the safe and two small tubes containing blood. "What are you talking about?" Daisy asked, still not getting everything that the robots were trying to tell her.

"Family." the two said before EVE pushed the play button. "Hello Daisy," a gentle female voice said "If you are hearing this then that means WALL-E and EVE have given you the blood samples of both me and another woman. You see, my darling little Daisy, this is your mother speaking and i just want to say, after watching from affar so many years ago i have finally found happiness because now it the time for us to finally be together and be a real family! The tubes contain both blood samples of me and another woman, you must discover for yourself who i am and where you can find me. Please come home soon my darling, there isn't much time to waste to find me."

Daisy couldn't belive it, her own mother had WALL-E and EVE give her this message and the blood samples? This was incredible! Now she can finally see who her real birth mother and father really are! "Quick, get the computer's ready, i've got to check this out!"

After a while of reserch the girl awaited the results of the blood samples and got two pictures of diffrent woman on the computer screen. The first was Mulan (Same Name) and the other was Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle) both were smiling and had their husbands beside them. "This is it." Daisy gasped as she shook her hands "My mother, she's this close, an inch close to becoming clear to me. I've just got to find out who she is and who i really am at long last." she looked at the pictures and said "Gosh, all this time, i never would have guessed that Mulan could be a possable birth reletive, or even as my mother! If she really is my mother. And Sophie had been cursed long ago, before that she was plain and responsable... could she be my mother? Well, let's find out!"

Suddenly the power went out and screams erupted from the other side of the door, something had happened! "Guys!" Daisy bursted out the door and looked around for the team, to her shock, they were all on the ground and passed out. "What happened?" she asked out loud as Mordecai and Rigby got up "Ugh, we just put that pirate's things together when..." Mordecai coughted and said "Suddenly he came to life and tried to kill us with his sword! He doged his attacks but he got us with some unearthly power... ugh, only Me and Rigby are not that badly hurt, everyone else is."

Then they heard the laughter of a pirate and sure enough they looked up and saw the undead pirate, alive and powerful as he had been in his pictures. "Hear me word you scallywags," he said "You better not come between me and my long lost love or else."

"Or else what?" Daisy asked "Or else you'll never see your metal friend again." the pirate said. Suddenly as he waved his cutlasses and a wave of magic grabbed WALL-E and hoised him high in the air next to the courpe! "WALL-E!" EVE Gasped as she got her weapon ready "You wouldn't dare fire at me," the pirate said as he held out WALL-E in front of him "Not so long as i've got your little friend in my grasp."

"EV-AH!" WALL-E cried helplessly as he waved his arms out for his girlfriend. EVE knew she couldn't open fire at the pirate, knowing that he'd use her love as his body shield and she sighed as she put away her weapon "That's more like it," the undead pirate said "Now, i am free to plunder again! To Skull Island, arise my ship and sail the seven seas once again!" With that a dark green ghost ship broke into the museum and nearly destroyed the entire building doing so!

Mordecai, Rigby, EVE, Daisy and everyone else watched as the pirate abourded the ship, taking WALL-E with him as the robot begged for help "EVAH! EVAH! EVAH!" "WALL-E!" EVE cried as she watched her love dissapear inside the ship.

"Daisy, you've got to save Wall-e." Emmy said as she leaned on the remander of a dinosaur skelaton "Your all we have left now, take Mordecai, Rigby and EVE along. Stop that captain, i'll stay here and tend to everyone else. Please go Daisy, your Wall-e's only hope!"

Daisy didn't want to leave her friends but she had little choice. She put up a ladder, cut a hole in the ship and crawled into it with Mordecai, Rigby and EVE behind her. The moment they were in the ship it pulled away from the building until it was into the sea and sailed far away from land. Now they have to save Wall-E before that rotting corpse douse something terrable to him.


	3. Daisy's Parents Clues Part Two

**Daisy's Parents Clues Part Two**

Now that they were on bourd the ghost ship the gang of four looked around the darken area "Oh Dudes, i can't see anything." Mordecai said "Someone turn on the light." Then the lights came on and the first thing they saw was a rotting corpse! "AAHHHH! TURN IT OFF! TUORN IT OFF!" Mordecai screamed as he tripped "Would you mind keeping it down mate?" the corpes asked as his eyes and mouth glowed green "It's bad luck to disturbe the captain this late in the night."

Mordecai praticly fainted as Daisy tried to hold her ground, trying hard not to scream as the corpse spoke some more "Hey, a lady on board. That's bad luck too." "Wall-E!" Eve shouted as she looked around the somewhat wrecked ship, looking for any traces of Wall-E on the ship. "What's that thing looking for?" The pirate asked "Her boyfriend." Daisy said "You see your captain has taken him hostage and we managed to climb aboard the ship before it sailed away. Now we're looking all over for him."

"Taken a prisoner already?" the undead pirate asked "Boy the captain must be plannin' something really big for him."

"Ev-ah!" a familier voice cried from behind a door "Wall-e!" Eve exclaimed and bashed through the door while Mordecai, Rigby and Daisy fallowed. They saw Wall-e tied up with seaweed like ropes lying near a staircase and Eve hugged him "Wall-e!" she cried happily "Ev-ah." Wall-e sighed happily as they kissed, sending a spark of eletricity between them.

"Did that nasty undead pirate hurt you Wall-e?" Daisy asked as Rigby and Mordecai tried to untie the robot. Wall-e shook his head and Rigby grunted "Boy, for a seven hundred year old undead pirate he sure knows how to tie a very good knot."

Suddenly the undead pirate in question came out of no where and froze everyone in a spell. "Come with me you tin can." the pirate said as he grabbed Wall-e and dragged him upstairs "Ev-ah!" Wall-e cried as he struggled to break free but failed "Wall-e!" Eve cried before the captain closed the door behind him, locking them inside while the spell wore off.

"I seriously think that guys got some problems." Mordecai said "This is all that museum's fault." Rigby complained "If they hadn't brought up that stupid corpse out of the sea in the first place this never would've happened! I knew it was a bad idea in the first place and now we're going to have to save someone for it while they have to clean up that huge ship sized hole!"

Through a crack in the floorboards Daisy and Eve peeked to the top of the ship where Wall-e stood above them. "Wall-e." Eve said worryingly "Ev-ah." Wall-e sighed sadly "Don't worry Wall-e, we'll save you and teach that sea weed headed captain a thing or two."

However at that moment the undead man surprised them and covered the hole with a board. "EV-AH!" Wall-e Screamed "Wall-e!" Eve cried worryingly. What if something terrable was happening to her love? She'd never be able to live it down if he was hurt.

Whipping out her gun she aimed for the ship's haul and got ready to shoot "WAIT!" Daisy shouted. Too Late. Eve blasted the ship and flew up to the deck. She aimed her weapon but much to her shock she discovered it was compleatly empty. "Wall-e?" she asked as she looked around but the robot didn't respond "Wall-e!"

Daisy climbed out of the hole and looked around "Where is everybody? You think that on a pirate ship we would 've seen someone here? I mean, Wall-e was right near the mast a sec ago but now he's gone! Like he just vanished!" "Daisy!" Mordecai called out "Get us out of here, i don't wanna stay here with a bunch of dead pirates, they smell really bad and they have moving worms!"

Daisy found a rope and tossed it down the hole where Mordecai and Rigby climbed out of safely. "Ok, now that that's over and done with," Daisy started "We've got to find Wall-E and fast." "Maybe he's on that island." Rigby said, pointing towards a skull shaped island with a fortress on top of its 'head' like a pirate hat about two feet from where they were. "That must be it." Daisy said "But something's puzzling me, why would an undead pirate take a robot like Wall-e hostage in the first place?"

* * *

Inside the fortress Wall-e was placed inside a cage as the robot continued his attemps to break the ropes that bounded him. "I don't know what you really are," Captain Alberg told the robot "But i do you that you are alive, just what i need to bring my long lost love back from her grave. And then we shall be together again." With that the captain left while Wall-e looked around the old room. On the wall above the fireplace was a woman with red hair and green eyes, that must be what he was talking about when he said that he would bring her back.

Wall-e knew he wasn't going to like whatever that pirate was planning so he used his laser to cut the rope and the cage door. He went over to the large window of the room and peeked outside. Down below he saw the ship and the team leaving it. When he saw Eve a wave of happyness came over him. "Ev-ah!"

Now that he knew where his girlfriend was all he needed to do was to alert her of his whereabouts. But how was he going to do that? He didn't have a flare, he didn't have a spotlight, he didn't have anything... except his Hello Dolly song! He pressed the play button and leaned outside, carefull not to lose his balance or his nerve as he did.

The music rang as loud as Wall-e had hoped and Eve heard it. "Wall-e!" she cried happily. Without even wasting a moment she took to the air, leaving Daisy, Mordecai and Rigby alone as she sped towards the sourse of the sound.

Eventually Wall-e saw Eve coming closer and he reached out his arm for her "Ev-ah." he sighed dreamingly "Wall-e!" she cried joyfully as she reached out for him.

BANG!

Suddenly a cannon ball struck Eve and she ended up crashing down while Wall-e gasped in shock "EV-AH!" "WALL-E!" Eve cried as she plumeted down towards the jungle before there was a crashing sound and a small explosion.

Wall-e couldn't belive what had just happened, his girlfriend, his beloved and adored Eve had been shot down right before his eyes! In a fit of sadness and anger he used his laser to cut the ages old door down and sped away to find whoever did this to his girl, he was going to make sure they would pay dearly for this! Even if it was the last thing he would ever do!

Daisy and the boys had seen this as well and were now rushing into the jungle to help Eve. When they found her Eve had a nasty dent on her body thanks to the cannon ball and Daisy used some magic she had picked up from her friends to heal her. However, in the progress Eve couldn't hover in the air. "Oh no, now what do we do?" She asked.

Then a large bird figure came out of no where and swooped over them, leaving behind a single blue feather that fell from the sky and landed on Eve, giving her back her flight. "Are you ok Eve?" Daisy said Eve nodded and pointed to the hideaway "Wall-e!" "So Wall-e is up there?" Mordecai asked "Along with Captain Rotting meat?" Eve nodded and Daisy said "Perfect, now let's go save our robot."


	4. Daisy's Parents Clues Part Three

**Daisy's Parents Clues Part Three**

While Daisy and her friends head upward towards the fortress Wall-e was hiding in the kitchen of the fortress. He had been lost for a good full four hours and he had gotten no where in his escape. This thoughts also turned to his beloved Eve, who was about to fly away with him when a cannon ball struck her and brought her crashing down into the jungle.

She must be hurt very badly after that blast or worse... dead.

Wall-e didn't know what to do if Eve was really dead but he knew he had to take revenge agient his his robot-nappers and make them pay for what they had done. Wall-e strolled to the doorway and is about to leave when he sees some undead pirates coming and ducks back into the kitchen. However, the pirates heard the robot's wheels and walked into the kitchen to find the source of the sound.

Wall-e hides under the pantry as he watches the undead robots look all over for him but it was too dark to tell the brown square robot appart from the old wooden boxs. Still Wall-e knew he couldn't just stand here, he had to get out of here.

Soon Wall-e made a disguise out of things he found in the kitchen, he had made a makeshift pirate disguise out of kitchen rags that he uses for a shirt, an eyepatch and a bandana then blinds in with the pitates as they departed from the kitchen, hoping that the pirates he was fallowing would lead him out of this nightmare.

* * *

Daisy, Mordecai, Rigby and Eve arrive at the fortress and sneak inside the fortress where they saw lots of undead pirates wandering around, waiting for orders from their captain. "This place is amazing," Mordecai said "Somebody could make a fortune out of here for a pirate theme park." "We're not here to sightsee," Daisy said "We're here to rescue Wall-e."

"Small bot the shape of a box with binoculars for eyes and can cube trash," Rigby said "How can you miss him?" "He's right, You can't miss him." Daisy said "Just look for him and he'll turn up. However, i think it's better if we dress for the part."

Soon Daisy, Eve, Mordecai and Rigby emerge into the opening, dressed as pirates and split up to look for Wall-e.

Once Eve arrives in a built in pub she barely misses a strangely dress small and square pirate passing the other way and realizes that the pirate was Wall-e! "Wall-e!" she cries happily "Ev-ah?" Wall-e asked before he turns and sees his girlfriend, alive and well "Ev-ah!" The two robots embrace and hug as they share a spark, a robotic kiss, before the poorly made disguises came off and exposed them to the undead pirates.

"Get them!" they yelled as they ran forward to attack. Eve whipped out her gun and blasted the undead pirates to peices. The two flew out of the pub and fly overhead as they gather Mordecai, Rigby and Daisy, escaping from the fortress as Eve continued to blast pirates with her gun until the entire fortress catches on fire and they make their escape.

* * *

Back at the pirate ship Wall-e, Daisy, Rigby, Mordecai and Eve land in the crow's nest as they watch the fortress blaze into the night like a fireworks show.

"Ooohh," Wall-e and Eve exclaim as they hold hands, happy to be back together again. "Now, let's turn this tub around and get back home." Mordecai said.

BANG!

Suddenly a gun shot rang out and a bullet strucks Mordecai, he hold his arm in pain as he collapes to the ground "Mordecai!" the group exclaim as Captain Alberg came out of the shadows "Nice try you fools." The undead captain said "But you're not going anywhere until i get that girl's soul, i need it to bring my love back." "Over my dead body!" Daisy said as she got ready to fight "That's the idea lassie." the captain said as he grabbed his sword and swung it around.

Daisy took a stray sword from a burrel and headed into battle with the undead captain while Eve, Wall-e and Rigby dragged the hurt Mordecai away from the battle while Daisy and Captain Alberg continued their fight.

In the mist of their fight another large bird flew over head, this time the bird dropped a small ball of fire that Daisy noticed quickly. Timing it just right she caught the ball of fire with her sword and bonked it towards the pirate captain.

Once the fire made contact the undead pirate imediantly came abalzed and screamed as the fire consumed him. Soon all that was left was his gun, his sword and the red gem necklace. Daisy smashed the necklace and held the fireball in her hand, which really didn't hurt her at all.

"Let's see, a big blue feather, a large bird like creature and now a fireball that can't hurt me..." Daisy said "The only magicain i know with such traits is..." she gasped and said "That's it! I know who my parents are! They're-"

She stopped when she turned and saw Mordecai, lying on the floor with his eyes closed and blood dripping from his wound while Wall-e, Eve and Rigby stood by him "What are we going to do know?" Rigby asked, his voice waving as tears fell from his eyes. Daisy looked at the bird then at the fireball. Suddenly she knew what she had to do.

She walked over and held the fireball above the bird then dropped it, letting the fireball touch the bird and evaporate. After a short glow of light Mordfecai shot back up and said "Hey dudes, what's up?"

Happy with the magic healing for his friend Rigby hugged Mordecai tightly, making him fall back on the ground and Eve and Wall-e just laugh happily.

* * *

Back at the museum as the sun shined in the sky Daisy and her friends were reunited with the rest of the MCF group and hugged them "You're back," Tracy said "And you brought Wall-e Home That's great!"

"Yes, it is." a voice said, the group turned and saw a hooded person in a pink cloak and a hood standing nearby "Daisy, this is you're mother."

"And i know who you are," Daisy said as she walked towards the covered woman "At the island there was a large bird that flew over head and left us a blue feather, the same blue feather that Howl's monster form makes and then there was a fireball, it was really quite simple when i put two and two together. Therefor, you're true identity is... Sophie Howl's wife and my mother!"

The woman removed her hood and there, standing there with a happy face, was a short silver haired woman with brown eyes wearing a blue dress, a white apron and brown shoes, this is Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle) "It's so good to finally be together again, my beloved little Daisy."

"Mommy!" Daisy cries as she runs up to her long lost mother and wraps her tightly in a huge hug. "So you mean, all that time, that hatter was... you're mother?" Mordecai asked as he smiles "Now i feel kinda bad for covering her house in toilet paper." Rigby whispers to Wall-e and Eve.

"All this time, why didn't you tell me?" Daisy asked as Sophie gives her a kiss on her forehead "I would have but you're a detective," Sophie said "Detectives find things out for themselves. And i'm glad you found this out. Now we can be a family again after so many years appart."

"But... will i ever see my gurdians again?" Daisy asked worryingly "Of course you will," Sophie said "Of course we're going to have a lot of time to catch up on what we've messed over the years, how does three weeks sound?"

"Sound's good enough for me." Daisy said as she say her friends encuraging her to go. Then the bird creature, aka Howl, Daisy's birth father, arrives and pickes up Sophie and Daisy, carrying them both away to their flying house as Daisy waves good bye to her friends.

"Good bye!" the girls cried as they watch Daisy depart with her parents. "One down," Jessy said "And five more to go." "Will we find our parents soon? "Raina asked Emmy "Yes, yes we will." Emmy said as the bird creature dissapears into the flying house "Sooner then we think." the girls smiled, knowing that their leader was right and walk away from the crushed museum as the sun continued to shine.

**To be continued...**


	5. The Zebra, the Sea Lion and the Beasts

**The Zebra, The Sea Lion and the Beasts Part One**

It had been a nice quiet day as rain started to pour down from the murky gray sky. Under the big top circus animals were all practicing for the big top's debut dispite the rain outside.

Next to the circus a strange creature came out of the bushes, all we could make of it for the moment was that one hand was a flipper while the other was a clawed hand comming from the strange large silioette. "I'm-a going to go get more gun powder for the connon." an italian voice said from inside the train "Let me come with you pal." another voice said.

The creature in hiding looked at the tent's opening and saw a brown sea lion wearing a clown collar emerge from the tent with a zebra, they were named Stefano and Marty (Madagascar).

"Are you sure that's a good idea to go out to get powder right now?" Melman asked "Don't sweat it Melman." Marty said "It's just one trip to the train, what could happen?"

The two animals head onto the train and the two arrive at the train cart while Stefano held an umbrella and a lantern. Suddenly the two heard strange noises and looked around for the sorce of the sound. "What's that?" the sea lion asked "Maybe it was just a deer or something," Marty said "Now hand me that lantern, it's darker then Alex's mouth in here."

Stefano handed the lantern to the zebra as he looked around while thunder lightly rumbled up in the sky. "I've got a bad feeling about-a this Marty," the seal said "Maybe we should've listened to Melman, yes?" "Nope," Marty said "Besides, there's nobody there so how can we be in any danger?"

Then there was another strange noise and Stefano clutched his umbrella tight as he shuttered "M-M-Melman?" he asked as he looked around "Gloria? Gia? Vitaly? Alice? Is that you?" He then saw the bushes movie and gulped as he slowly walked forwards "Sonia?"

He peeked over the bushes but saw nothiung there. he laughed as he wiped his forehead "Whew! What a relief. For a moment i thought-a it was going to be-" He turned around and was greeted by the sight of glowing eyes, one green and one gray, and let out a loud girlish scream in terror.

"What the heck is going on out here?" Marty asked as he poked his head outside the cart in time to see a strange figure lunging towards him as he let out a loud scream.

"Marty? Stefano? What's going on?" Alex the loin asked as he ran outside but stopped dead when he saw a strange monster with Marty and Stefano, both passed out, and it ran off into the darkness as Alex shouted his friends names but the monster did not stop as it carried Marty and Stefano into the darkness.

* * *

In the MCF headquarters the girls were all enjoying themselves when the phone rang and Jessy ansered it "Hello?" "Mystery Case Files, we need help!" Alex's voice replied "Stefano and Marty have been kidnaped by some kind of monster and we need our cannonballs for the big show tonight or we're in big trouble! Unless you have anyone there who like to be shot out of a cannon as temporary cannon balls."

"Don't worry Alex," Jessy said "We're on the case and no we don't want to be shot out of cannons." she hung up and told the others their latest case

"Kidnapped by a monster?" Raina asked "You don't suppose that this case will be dangerous right?" "Just in case let's back some weapons."

* * *

Meanwhile Marty and Stefano were still out cold but were starting to stir as they woke up. "Ugh, my head. What-a happened?" Stefano said "All i remember was seeing something large and ugly heading my way when suddenly i end up waking up with a headache as big as mount Kilimonjaro."

The two sat up and gasped when they saw the large creature what had kidnaped them standing about a few feet away from them. This creature was a blue and white striped creature with one arm a seal flipper, another arm a demon like arm, a round body like a gorilla with a stomach to match, feet like a hippo and a dog-like head.

"Uh, hello." Marty said "Uh, why did you bring us here?" The creature didn't respond. "Uh, you speak english?" Marty asked "Cause i just want you to know... WHY THE HECK DID YOU KIDNAP US!"

The creature once again did not respond but it's round stomach sure did, growling hungrily in a way that made the two gulp "Uh oh," Stefano said "I think he's got us here for a meal, and we're the main course!" The creature lumbered forward and the teo animals hugged each other as it came close "No no please-a don't eat me!" Stefano begged "I'm too young to die, i have lost of plans ahead of me!"

"And i've been biten in the butt once," Marty said "I want that the only bite mark on me thank you very much! And i'm not big on being picked off and eaten!"

The two shut their eyes tight and held their breath, waiting for the blow to take their lifes when suddenly it backed away. Stefano and Marty opend their eyes to see that they weren't harmed and that a pile of hay and some fish was placed in front of them.

Stefano and Marty looked at the creature and then back at the meals, unsure about what to think about it. "Here," the creature said "I figured you would be hungry, so... here you go." "Y-You're not going to eat us?" Marty asked "No i don't eat water barks and striped pones." the creature said. "What?" the two asked "Sorry but i think you've-a got that wrong. I'm a Sea Lion, sometimes just called a seal, and my friend here is a zebra."

"Sea lion and zebra?" the creature asked with a puzzled look on his face "Yeah," Marty said "So, is it safe too eat?" the creature nodded and the two wolfed down the meals like mad. "So why did you bring us here?" Stefano asked after he gulped down a fish "I wanted some new friends for such a long time." the creature said "But nobody ever comes here, so i had to take you away... just so we can be friends and that you'd be able to find me when you leave."

"You-a just want a friend?" Stefano asked softly "Well, i'm pleased to be your-a new friend." "Ditto." Marty said "By the way, i'm Marty and this guy's Stefano." "My name is Obelix." the creature said as he patted Stefano and Marty's heads with his flippered hand.

(A/N Obelix is from the french cartoon Asterix)

Obelix's stomach growled loudly and the two animals looked at their supposed new friend for a while "So, if your not going to eat us what do you eat?" "Boars." Obelix said "In fact it's time to hurt for some right now. You two stay here and i'll be right back."

The creature lumbered away and Stefano and Marty looked aorund. They were somewhere at a mountain cave overlooking a vast forest "Belisima, it's so beautiful!" Stefano said "It almost makes me want to cry just by looking at it." "You gotta admit, the view's not half bad."

"You know, dispite what he did too us i think Obelix is a good guy." Stefano said "Yet, i can't help be wonder if he lives here alone or not."

"He dosn't." a voice behind them said. The two turned around and saw more creatures, each with a diffrent part on their bodies like Obelix. "Oh," Marty said "Uh hi." he said. Something told him that these guys weren't going to be as easy as Obelix was to them... just a feeling he had just in case.

* * *

Hey guys, as you all know Stefano can't pronounce any names that end with an 'X' like he got Alex's name wrong by calling him 'Alice'. So i'm gonna need help with how he should pronounse the names of Obelix, Asterix, Dogmatix, Getafix, and Justforkix.


	6. The Zebra, The Sea Lion and the Beasts 2

**The Zebra, The Sea Lion and the Beasts Part Two**

Stefano and Marty were in the cave hideout with a band of mush mashed monsters, each with a diffirent body part. They meet Obelix, now they were meeting his friends who were also part of the monster tribe named Asterix, Dogmatix, Getafix, Abba and Justforkix.

Asterix was a short creature with the apperance of a monkey with the head of a cat and legs of a bear.

Dogmatix had the head of a cat, the body of a turtle and the legs of a donkey.

Getafix had the body of a horse but the head of an elepthant and a long white beard that touched the ground.

Out of all these combanations only two had human apperances. Abba had the body of a perfect human girl with long red hair in braids but her arms were not, one arm was a large golem arm with a fist to match and the other was like a styther's arm with it's blade sharp and dangerous looking the other was Justforkix, who had horns poking out of his long blonde hair of head and his right arm was a tenticle and his left leg was a scaly fish man one.

"So let me get this stright," Marty said as they sipped some milk from mountain goats, which didn't really taste really bad surprisingly. "You've been around ever since the anchiant roman times? Like, thousands of years ago?" "Even longer i think." Asterix said "But i still remember how it all happened... sorta."

"What did happen?" Stefano asked after he sipped his milk "That," Getafix said "Hangs a tale. Come to the couldron and i'll show you how this all began."

Stefano and Marty placed thier milk cups down and walked up to Getafix as he lumbered over a bubbling cauldron. The creature poured a pinch of pouder inside his couldron and the zebra and the sea lion gaped when they saw time flew by inside th ebubbling blew before their very eyes until they saw the world the way it was in the year 48 B.C. "A long time ago we were once known as a band of villagers known as Gauls." Getafix narrated "Justforkix and Abba had just gotten married and we were having such a party. But then, suddenly, a demon came out of no where and turned us into what you see before you, on account of the two teasing him."

"We didn't know we were teasing a demon," Abba said "He was dressed as an old woman for Obin's sake!"

"Never the less, we've been stuck this way in a never ageing spell with no sign of age or a cure to the curse we're under." Asterix said "Not so Aliceander," Stefano told the creature "Nothing is inpossible! I know, we're appart of the gratest circus ever!" "My name is Asterix," Asterix told Stefano "Not Aliceander, that's not even a name!"

"Sorry about that," Marty said "You see he can't pronounce names that have an 'X' in them. Gonna have to get use to that."

"So, Oliver," Stefano said as he turned to Obilex once he noticed some boxes of food near him "Would you like to taste some of Italian's finest treats?"

"What?" Obliex asked in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile the MCF gang, Alex, Gloria, Melman, Vitaly, and Gia were climbing up the face of a mountain while panting "Are we there yet?" Melman asked "I think i'm starting to loose feeling in by left front hoof."

"Come on you big baby." Jessy said "Stefano and Marty need us and-"

Suddenly a loud scream echoed out of the cave entrance and Gia gasped "That's Stefano! He's in trouble!" Imediantly the animals quickly dashed over to the cave while the girls fallowed behind them.

The group turned a courner and saw the shadow of Obliex gobbling down a bowl of something while the animals crept closer "What did that brute did to Stefano?" "You don't think that... that Stefano is... is..."

"Who knew that Italian food tasted so good?" Obelix asked "Maybe next i'll have the Afrian course." The animals gasped "He ate Stefano!" Melman gasped "Now he's going to eat Marty!" "Not on my watch!" Alex said as he got ready to charge "Charge!" The animals charged from the courner and Obelix gasped as the animals charged and surrounded him.

Gia found Stefano's collar next to a bubbling pot and gasped as what she feared came true "You ate our best friend Stefano! How could you?" "No wait," Obelix said "It's not what you think!" "Of course it is," Vitaly said as he picked up the collar and faced the creature "You kidnapped our friends then devored one of them, now what have you done with Marty?"

"Nothing!" Obelix cried as he held up his arms "And Stefano's ok, he's-" but no matter how hard the creature tried to speak the animals kept interupting him.

Stefano and Marty walk out of a home made room with more food when the two heard Vitaly say "How could you do such a monsterously thing to my best friend in the entire world!" "Vitaly?" Stefano asked in confusion as he poked his head acround the courner to see his friends, and Vitaly and Gia had tears in their eyes.

"Stefano was our best friend since infant hood and he always looked on the bright side of things," Gia said as she looked at the sea lion's collar Vitaly had in his hands "He made Vitaly laugh whenever he was angry and me when i was sad, whenever he wanted to entertain someone they'd always end up laughing. At him or with him, mostly at him but me and Vitaly always laughed with him."

Stefano leaned closer as he heard the things Vitaly was saying about him "Stefano was my best friend, one of my closest ones in years. Sometimes i found his happy personality annoying but he was worth more then anything the entire Circus ever had in our life times. Stefano, he was my best friend... my little brother... part of my family."

Touched by what he heard, Stefano sniffled as a tear of joy dripped down his eye and he whispered to Marty "That is the most touching thing i've-a ever heard-a Vitaly ever say about me in-a such a long time!" "Now he's gone, because of you!" Vitaly snarled at Obelix as he unsheethed his claws.

"Stop!" Stefano exclaimed as he ran out to stop the tiger "Stop! Don't hurt him, he's harmless!" "Now i'm hearing things!" Gloria asked "I think I've just heard Stefano's voice from beyond the grave!" "Just turn around you big babies," Marty said as he joined his friend "We're both fine."

The animals turned and they pratically hugged Stefano and Marty so hard they ended up gasping for air! "Marty! Stefano! You're both safe and sound!" Alex cried happily "Not for long if you keep choking us!" Marty gasped "Oh, sorry." the loin said as he let go of the zebra, who gasped deeply for air. Stefano on the other hand loved his tight squeeze as Gia and Vitaly still hugged him tightly "We thought you were eaten." Gia said as he put the collar back on the sea lion.

"I had to remove it while i cooked Oliver some pasta and such from Italian cuisine." Stefano said as he ajusted his collar before he asked "And... i've over heard what you said about me... is it true?" "Of course it is." Vitaly said. Stefano's heart lept for joy so much the sea lion tackled the tiger and held him to the ground as he hugged his friend.

"Now that you're safe we can go back to the circus." Melman said "No." Stefano and Marty said, much to everyone's shock "What? No? Why not?" Vitaly asked "Because these creatures, like Oliver here," Stefano said "They need our help. Our new friends need help." "They're under a spell after all and only an act of true love, the proof of a true bond between friends and the only ones that can help are those who aren't under the same spell as them."

Unknown to them they were being watched through a magic blue jewel as big as a mirror. Stefano and Marty were in the image as a demonic clawed hand stroked the glass gently "Yes, those two are perfect for what i have in store for the entire world." a demon like voice said as he kept his eyes on Stefano and Marty "Just perfect."


	7. The Zebra, The Sea Lion and the Beasts 3

**The Zebra, The Sea Lion and the Beasts Part Three**

The animals and the MCF girls were amazed by how happy the enchanted creatures were to have company in what felt like a long time in their mountain home they had a party to celebrate. What started as a rescue party turned into a really amazing discovery and with a party to boot.

Stefano and Marty were happy as they danced to the celtic and native american music with their friends. "So," Justforkix asked the animals "You all live and work in a traveling show called a circus?" "That's right." Marty said "Me and Stefano get shot out of a cannon, Melman and Gloria walk the tightrope, Alex and Gia swing on the trapeze and Vitaly goes thought hops that are so small they'd be more like pinkie rings then hoops. That sort of things."

"Can you show us some of those moves?" Justforkix asked "Sure thing Justin," Stefano said "But we-a need a cannon and some tightrope and a net and-"

"Don't worry," Emmy said "I've got it." with a clap of her hand she made a bunch of circus supplies appear out of no where and the animals and creatures gasp in wonder. However the creatures imediantly got up and ran away, hiding behind something or someone. "What'd i do?" Emmy asked.

"I guess-a they're a little, what do you call-a it?, antsy towards-a magical folks." Stefano guessed "Well then," Jessy said "I guess it's about time to show them how nice the magic folks can be.

* * *

Soon Marty and Stefano got loaded in their cannons, Melman and Gloria stood in the middle of their tightrope, Alex and Gia were about to swing off their platform and Vitaly got ready to go through the hop. The girls got their own magic show ready. "Is everybody ready?" Raina shouted.

"Ready!" the animals shouted happily. The girls waved their arms and casted their spell, luminating the cave as the animals preformed as if in a real circus. Stefano and Marty soared across the air once they were shot, Melman and Gloria danced on their tightrope, Alex and Gia suang across the air and Vitaly pushed throught the small hoops.

The creatures watched and were amazed they forgot all about being afraid and watched the show as happy as they had been in a long time.

Unknown to the entire groups something was watching in the shadows, eyeing the entire performance with a fanged mouthed smile. Marty thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye as he was launched into the air but when he looked there was nothing there. _I__ guess my eyes were playing tricks on me. _Marty thought as he continued his act.

Afterwards the girls used their magic to make the animals form a balancing act thanks to their magic. Stefano was the first, the next was Alex, Then Gloria with Melman clinging around her body while Vitaly and Gia were on a pole Gloria was holding and finally Marty.

"TA-DA!" The animals exclaimed while they recived a round of applauce. Stefano's nose started to twitch and the sea lion shouted "I'm-a gonna sneeze!" as he got ready the animals looked at each other worryingly before...

"AAAAAAAHOOO!" Stefano sneezed and the force of his sneeze knocked the tower off balance and everyone came tumbling down and landed on soft matresses and Stefano wiped his nose "Sorry," he said as he sniffled.

Dispite that everyone laughed and had a great time.

* * *

As they all celebrated with a feast Stefano and Marty turned in early and were now resting in two seperate beds.

"You know Marty," Stefano said as he fluffed his pillow "When i was a leetle pup, i had no idea i would be appart of an animal only show and have such adventures. I'm really glad i met you and your friends Marty." "Me too," Marty said as he tucked himself in "Well... good night." "Night night," Stefano said as the two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later everyone turned in for the night. Unknown to them the creature appeared into the room and waved his arms over the sleeping sea lion and the zebra, casting a spell over them as he smiled wickedly before he vanished, leaving behind only a timer made of a glass sphere filled with water and it dripped drop by drop.

Soon after another being entered the room, this one was wearing a cloak and instead of a spell she left a note that had Jessy's name on it.


	8. The Zebra, The Sea Lion and the Beasts 4

**The Zebra, The Sea Lion and the Beasts Part four**

As everyone slept soundly while others snored Stefano and Marty tossed and turned, with the sea lion whimpering in fear while Marty moved his hoofs around.

**Stefano's Nightmare**

Stefano was standing in the middle of the circus ring with a spot light shining on him. He looked around for his friends, but they weren't behind stage like they always were. "Guys?" he called out, his echo sent a chill up the sea lion's spine and he gulped as he reached his neck where his collar was. However his collar was gone and in it's place was another collar, one that had beeping buttons on it. He felt his head and realized he was wearing a clown hat.

Then another spot light shined on a large hoop like Vitaly's hoop and the sea lion some how had a bad feeling about this. "Vitaly?" He called out "Gia? Alice? MARTY!" again no one responced but an eerie echo and the sea lion shivered in fear. Then he heard a whip cracking and fell backwards as the sound of the loud crack. "Jump through the hoop you worthless thing you!" a harsh violent voice shouted.

"Who-a are you?" Stefano asked as he looked around "Jump!" the voice shouted again as the hoop suddenly caught on fire "Leave me alone! I don't wanna jump-a through that-a hoop!" the scared sea lion cried as he tried to run away but then he tripped on a lot of banana peals and fell face flat on the ground.

He then heard the taughting, mocking laughter of a crowd and the whip cracking again. Stefano couldn't stand any of it as he held his head, trying to block the sound but no matter how hard he tried he heard the hurtfull laughter of cruelty. He couldn't stand cruelty and had feared that this one happen. Now it was happening. "HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME!" He screamed as tears streamed down his eyes

**Nightmare ends**

Stefano shot awake and sat up. He felt his head and felt his beloved collar around his neck. He sighed and realized that he had cried in his sleep. That nightmare was the worst he ever had in his life. He never wanted such a nightmare again.

Then Marty shot awake and gasped "Marty?" Stefano asked "What's-a the matter?" "I was having a terrable nightmare." the zebra said "Alex, Gia and Vitaly were trying to eat me and... and then the fossa... and... oh man, it was awfull." "I know," Stefano said "I had a nightmare that was cruel and heartless. Everyone was laughing at me and none of my friends were there for me and someone tried to make me jump through a burning hoop and... and..."

The sea lion lept on to Marty and sobbed a little while the zebra tried to comfort him. "Maybe we should have a little talk outside, where we won't rudely wake everyone up." "Yes, good-a idea." Stefano said with a sniffle.

As Stefano and Marty walked out of the hut only Jessy woke up and saw the two leave. Stefano and Marty walked out to a lanturn and Jessy fallowed. Unknown to the three someone, or something, was watching them.

As Stefano tried to wipe his face dry with his hands Jessy stood nearby, wondering what to do. She had overheard what they said and felt very sorry for them. Her stomach was growling loudly but she held it so she wouldn't be discovered so easily. The girl throught that she could turn into Oogiejess and eat them... but then remembered that Marty's nightmare was based on being eaten so that wouldn't help at all, it would make it worse.

Obelix was just checking on the guest when he sees a demonic like monster holding a large boulder over it's head about to strike Marty and Stefano with it with one easy push "Look out!" Obelix cried.

Stefano, Marty and Jessy turned and saw the creature just as it throws the rock at them. As the three brace themselves for the empact Obelix comes to the rescue and knocks the boulder out of the way however the force of such a blow caused him to loose his balance and he ended up falling down a cliffside while the three watch him hit a few rocks before coming to a halt.

With help from Jessy's magic She, Marty and Stefano slide safely down and rush to Obelix's side as Marty pushes the creature's stomach "Hey Buddy, are you ok?" Obelix's respond was painfull moaning and turned over before staying still "Is he... going to be..." Stefano asked, worried about his question as Jessy checked the creature "He had a very nasty fall." she said "But i think he'll be alright."

"Too bad you won't be." the demon creature said as it landed near the group. Stefano lept behind Obelix for protection as did Marty while Jessy stood her ground "Who are you?" Jessy asked "All you need to know is that i'm the one responsable for these gaul's transformations long ago. And soon the zebra and the sea lion will be next."

Hearing that made Stefano faint while Marty caught him. "Over my dead body you beast." Jessy said "Beast?" the demon asked "When i get done with you the only beast i'll see will be you." then he vanished but not before he blocked the exit with his powers over the rocks.

* * *

Time pasted and Obelix awoke to find Stefano tending to him and a fire in the middle of a cave like room while Jessy and Marty dug a hole that was about 21 miles far. "Oh my aching head." the creature said as he held his head in pain "What happened?" "Oliver!" Stefano cried happily before he hugged the creature "I was worried when-a you didn't wake up."

"Still Obelix, not Oliver." Obelix said "I know," Stefano said "I just can't say names like yours. I think it's natual." Obelix's belly growled hungrily for food and he turned to the sea lion "I'm hungry." "But-a your hurt, you cannot go anywhere." Stefano said as he fluffed a pillow Jessy had poofed up for the creature "Just rest, you'll be fine once-a you get enough of it."

"But what am i going to eat if i can't move?" Obelix asked Stefano was about to awnser when he let out a very tired yawn and his eyes grew halfway shut "You're tired aren't you?" Obelix asked "Yes, i-a am." the sea lion said with a yawn "Didn't you get a good night sleep?" The creature asked the sea lion "I've-a had the worst nightmare i've ever had-a." Stefano said "I was being treated cruely with a sound of a wip and a firey hoop-a someone wanted me to jump throught-a... then i fell over and everyone laughed at me... my friends, they were'nt there... and... and..."

The sea lion started to cry as he covered his face with his hands. Obelix felt sorry for the crying animal who was as tired as he was misrable. As Stefano kept crying Obelix picked up the sea lion and placed him right on top of his large stomach. Stefano felt how soft and cozy the creature's belly was and looked at him with confusion "Don't cry anymore little buddy," Obelix said as he gently stroked the sea lion's head carefully "It was just a bad dream, it won't happen to you. Not ever. Even if it did I won't let anyone treat you cruely. I'll always be right here whenever you need me. I'll never leave you and i'll never disapoint you."

Stefano smiled and felt very happy. Then he curled up for a rest on the creature's stomach and fell asleep quickly. Marty and Jessy watched as Obelix, who suddenly lost his hunger, rubbed the sleeping animals's back to remind him that he wasn't alone. "Isn't that sweet?" Jessy asked "A little uneasy with the stomach bed but it's ok." Marty said.

Stefano felt very comfortable as he slept on Obelix's stomach. Somehow it felt like he was back home again. As Obelix watched him sleep he remembered that he once had the same thing happen to him long ago. However the last 'friend' he had sleep on him didn't return and when he came to get him he heard that same 'friend' telling lies about him being a monster and that guy a prisoner. But Stefano wasn't like that last guy, he had tented to his pain and was tried and sad because of a nightmare. Yes, he was diffrent. He knew that Stefano wouldn't leave him, he was too sweet and bubbly to even think of double crossing, dispite what he did to the sea lion and the zebra (Which he still haven't a clue way he did that in the first place) but he was a little glad he did.

Jessy and Marty had just broken through the stone wall with their digging tools and looked up to see a massive climb. "Oh man," Marty said as he fell backwards on his butt with Jess "This is going to take longer then we thought."


	9. The Zebra, The Sea Lion and the Beast 5

**The Zebra, The Sea Lion and the Beasts Part five**

Back down at the sealed cave Jessy and Marty rejoined Stefano and Obelix as they gathered around the fire to keep warm "So," Marty said "What was that thing that tried to smash us with a large rock?" "The very same demon that put this curse on me and my village." Obelix replied grimly, much to everyone's shock.

"You mean-a that was a... a demon?" Stefano asked in horror "Yes," the creature replied, making Stefano's face turn green.

"But why is he here?" Jessy asked as Marty scratched his head "What does he want with us?" "I have no clue," Obelix said "but i have this bad feeling, that..."

"That what?" Marty asked "That he's going after Marty and Stefano know." Obelix said "Us?" Stefano asked "Why-a us?" "Maybe he wants to put you under the same spell he has us under." Obelix said "And the only way yo break the spell is for someone not under the spell to make a bond with the creature and do one selfless act of loyalty and love towards him."

"So by enchanting Stefano and Marty," Jess said "They would not be able to break the spell." "That's what i got." Obelix said.

"Like i'm going to let that demon curse me," Marty said as he scratched again "But for some reason i got this itch if can't seem to get rid of." "Where is it?" Jessy asked as she looked around the zebra's back. However as she did she noticed something strange was happening; Marty's stripes were dissapearing and in their place were thick glosy scales!

Jessy screams in shock and so did Marty when he looked at his backside "I'VE BEEN CURSED!" Marty screamed in fear as he looked at his growing scales. Then a shark fin popped out of Stefano's back and the sea lion's teeth turned into a row of razor sharp fangs "I'M CURSED TOO! HELP!" The sea lion cried as his shoulders sprouted lepord fur while Marty grew a pair of bat wings.

Jessy didn't know what to do so she closed her eyes and fired a blast of magic at the two, stopping their transformation before it got worse. "There," Jessy said "I've managed to stop the transformation before you got worse." "Worse-a then this?" Stefano asked "Look at me, i'm ugly!" "I'm ugly too," Marty said "But i kinda like the cool bat wings."

"I wanna go home!" Stefano sobbed "But i can't while-a look like this!" "Don't worry you guys," Jessy said "We'll break the curse... wait, i'll break it! After all i'm not cursed!"

"Oh yeah?" the group gasped and looked up, the demon was back! He tossed a spell at the four but Jessy teleported the group away just in time.

* * *

They reapeared back at the cottage where the animals and the rest of the girls were and they screamed in shock when they saw the cursed Stefano and Marty "What happened to you?" Gia asked in shock "We've-a been cursed." Stefano said "Now look at me, i've gone-a from cute to so ugly i crack mirrors everytime i face one!"

"No," Jessy said "You're still cute, even with your new fetures." "Right right," Stefano said "And i'm the new king of russia."

Suddenly the demon appeared and tossed fireballs at the group, everyone jumped out of the way and ran away from the flames the ball had created.

Asterix and the rest of the gauls took out their battle weapons and attacked but the demon was too strong as it tried to put the group that wasn't under his curse, under his spell but the MCF girls defended their friends as hard as they could. Amist this chaos Stefano was doging some attacks when suddenly a rock hit his legs and he cried out in pain.

Hearing the sea lion's cry of pain Vitaly turned away from the fight and realized Stefano had been hurt and another rock was going to strike the enthanted animal. Stefano breaced himself for the hit but Vitaly stood in front of the sea lion and tossed the rock away before the rock hit the sea lion. "Vitaly!" Stefano cried as his friend fell to his knees "Are-a you ok?" "I was going to ask you that same question." The tiger said "If anything happened to my best friend i would never forgive myself."

Stefano smiled as he hugged the tiger, then the sea lion's enchanted figures dissapeared and the seal was happy to discover this "I'm-a back to normal!"

Meanwhile Marty was about to be crushed by a boulder when Alex pushed him and himself out of the way just in time "Thanks alli-al," Marty said "I would've been pancakes if it wasn't for you." Then Marty's creature parts vanished and he looked like his old self again, mush to his joy as much as Alex's own.

The demon saw this and roared with anger before releacing a powerful blow to the entire village, knocking a whole lot of things over as the girls did the best they could to withdraw the attacks "Split up!" Emmy shouted "Whoever has the demon dosn't have can restock themselves." Using their powers the girls rescued everyone but stattered across the mountain, leaving the demon very angry.

* * *

At the very opening where Stefano and Marty first met Obelix, the zebra, the sea lion, the enchanted creature and Jessy reapeared and Marty said "Boy that was a close one." "This is all my fault." Obelix said as he sat down and hung his head in shame "I never should have taken Marty and Stefano away. I'm so sorry."

"Why did-a you take us?" Stefano asked "Because... because i felt that there was something special about you guys." Obelix said "I couldn't put my finger on it at first but now i think i know why, to break our curse once and for all... but now i got you all in danger. It's... it's probably best if you and your friends just go back."

"Now while you need us." Marty said "But you don't understand," Obelix said "Demonds are devilish creatures that nobody can stop." "Then we're gonna have to try harder then what we thought of before." Marty said "Besides, friends don't abandon friends when they need them the most."

Suddenly the demon attacked again this time the group was ungaurded and the four went crashing down to a rocky landing with Obelix trying to hold on to the others before they were jolted out of his grasp. Finally they landed on the ground with a hard thud.

Seven minutes later Obelix stood up and held his head in pain "Oh boy, what a blow." He went over to a dazed Jessy and picked her up "Are you ok?" "Dizzy," Jessy said "But i'm ok." "Where's Marty and Stefano?" Obelix asked. He turned to the left and saw the zebra and the sea lion, lying motionless on the ground not to far away.

"Guys!" Obelix cried as he went over to the animals and nuged them "Wake up guys, wake up. Come on you guys wake up!" No matter how hard Obelix tried Marty and Stefano did not move. "No..." Obelix sobbed as he covered his face with his hands and started to sob loudly. He had just started to get along with them, how could he have let this terrable thing happen?

As Jessy comforted him he cradled the lifeless bodies of Stefano and Marty in his arms "Please speak to me, tell me that this isn't true." he begged the two but nothing happened. "I... i'm so sorry." Jess said as tears fell from her face. Obelix remembered meeting Marty and Stefano for the first time and remembered all the way to the attack.

That's when something inside Obelix snapped. That monster did this. He killed Marty and Stefano. Now he must avenge them like Marty had told him not to long ago. Jessy stayed behind to tend to the bodies of Stefano and Marty while Obelix climbed back up the mountain to do something he, or anyone, should have done years ago. Jessy hugged Marty's body and sobbed as tears fell down her eyes before a hooded person approuched her from behind

"Who are you?" Jessy asked "I am your mother." the hooded figure said calmly.


	10. The Zebra, the Sea Lion and the Beasts 6

**The Zebra, The Sea Lion and the Beasts Part six**

Jessy would hardly believe that her own mother was standing before her. Although her face wasn't visable she knew her long lost mother was under that shady disguise. "Mommy?" Jessy asked as if she was a four year old girl again. "Yes, it's me." the woman replied "I've long awaited this day Jessica, but before we finally become proper mother and daughter again you must solve the riddle of my true identaity."

"Why can;t you just tell me who you really are?" Jessy asked "It would make it much more easy!"

"But then it wouldn't be more fun would it?" the woman asked "Besides, you have my letter. Inside will be the two clues linking to me and another woman. Check all you know and find out which one is the real mother." with that the woman vanished. Suddenly she heard some moaning sound and turned to see Marty and Stefano waking up "You're ok!" she cried happily as she hugged the two animals tight "Easy, we nearly died." Marty said "It's enough for one day."

"Sorry." Jessy said as she let go of the two "Where's-a Oliver?" Stefano asked.

* * *

Back at the caves Alex and the animals were lost as they tried to find the enchanted former humans but haven't had muhc luck. "Hello!" Alex called out "Where is everybody!" "Don't shout so loud!" Gloria hissed as she looked around "Or that demon will hear you." "Speaking of the demon," Gia said "I'm-a worried about Stefano and Marty, i hope nothing bad happened to them."

"It did." Obelix said sadly, startling the animals who turned and faced the sad creature "In case your wondering about the seal and the zebra, they're long gone. Killed by a rockslide."

"What?" the animals asked. Vitaly and Alex couldn't belive it when they heard that. "Marty... and Stefano... are dead?"

"That demon killed them... and i'll make him pay dearly." Obelix said "From this day forth, i vow revenge. If i ever get my hands on that demon i'll... i'll rip his head off, i'll tear out his guts and hang him off a cliff, and i'll roast him like a bour."

"Here's your chance!" Melman shouted before the demon struck while the group ducked to avoid the attack.

"AGH! I was kidding!" Obelix cried in he covered his head and hit the deck.

"Oh thanks a lot!" Alex snapped angrily.

The demon appaeared and shot another fire ball at the group but missed and they attacked the demon. The creature flung them off his body and struck, but Jessy arrived and deflected the attack with her powers.

Suddenly Marty and Stefano, riding a flying carpet, zoomed over head and poured some water on the demon, burning his skin and causing him to scream "Marty?" Alex cried happily "Stefano!" Vitaly cried happily "You're alright!" Obelix shouted happily.

The zebra and the sea lion hover over their friends and Marty shouted "Get some jugs of water, it's the only way to take this beast down!" the hidden creatures got the message and grabs jugs of water while the animals and Obelix fallowed in union.

The demon screamed in pain as the creatures, animals and the entire MCF girls dunked a lot of water on the demon with no end and with the MCF replinishing the water supply so they would never run out.

Finally the demon's body cracked as light erupted from inside it and then crumpled into the dust. As the last of the deamon turned into dust Stefano and Marty rejoined their friends, who were very happy to see them. Including Obelix, who gave the two a great big hug.

Suddenly something magical happened, Obelix transformed into a human being weating blue and white striped pants and brown shoes with his orange hair braided; the curse was broken at last! The rest of the villagers transformed back into humans and Dogmatics transformed into a small white dog who happily ran up to Obelix and gave him a lick on his human cheek with his normal dog tonge.

Asterex, Justforkix, Abba and Getafix, all now back to their human forms, cheered with the rest of the villagers as they regain their human apperance. "We're human again!" Abba cheered as she hugged her lover Justforkix "I'm not a freak of nature anymore!"

"Thanks to all of you, we're all free from that wreched curse!" Getafix said "Of course if we had known all it would take was water we would've done it sooner. But all in all, we thank you dearly."

"Now we can all return to greece and our true village." Asterex said before he noticed the uneasy looks on their friends' faces "What's wrong?" "Uh, about Greece." Tracy said "It's sorta... in ruins."

After a while of explaining the villagers realize that their old home had been destroyed in time and they had no where else to go. "Now what do we do?" Asterex asked "We can't stay here anymore but we can't go back to our old village, there's nothing left."

"I know!" Stefano said "Maybe you can-a live in your own circus!" "You think we can?" Obelix asked "We can show you!" Marty said "That is, if you don't mind." "Eh, why not?" Obelix shrugged.

* * *

Back with Circus Zaragoza the entire show went on as planned and Stefano and Marty were glad to be home again. True to their word Obelix and all of his friends and villagers became circus folks and left to start training while Circus Zaragoza preformed onwards.

After the show the girls returned to HQ to analize the DNA samples Jessy had gotten from her mother's letter along with a single note 'Be smart' on it.

On the screen the first woman's face appeared and it was a police woman with a red jacket and black hair "Elisa Maza?" Tracy asked "You're mother could be her?" "Oh boy," Jess said "I can't imagine how to explain this with the Manhatten clan about this, even with Goliath." "And who's the other?" Emmy asked.

Then the screen changes to a black haired woman wearing a red hat and a long red coat with a sneaky smile on her face "CARMAN SANDIEGO?" MCF exclaimed in shock "You mean i could also be related to a theif?" Jessy asked in shock before she passed out and landed on the couch.

"But which one is the real mother?" Starz asked "Elisa or Carman?"

"Juess that's another mystery we're going to have to solve." Emmy said

**To be continued...**


	11. Curse of the Shark Part One

**The Curse of the Shark Part One**

**Floria Seaside 1871**

It was on a long time ago, as the full moon shined over the beach of Florida as a lone boat of a family sat near the sea, close to the beach but not too close to be run around. Outside the ship a woman and six children were on the ship while the children brewed a potion of magic inside a cup with a spell book that had the picture of a shark on the cover with some sapphire and other blue jewels ingraved around the shark's body.

"Are you sure this will work?" One of the girls asked her brother "Oh course," the boy said "It's just gotta." "But this is so crazy!" their mother said "Just because your father is, i admit, starting to go mad and such you think the only way to solve it is to turn him into a shark? How Preposterus!"

"But it's creative," one of the brothers said "And you also said that you can't stand him, so how about a drink before he loses his munanity like he lost his sanity?" "Ever since we moved into that ghost house our dad's been acting crazy," the oldest girl said "You won't admit it but your starting to hate him for not calling pros to handle it. It's time we did this ourselves."

The kids poured diet pepsi into the potion to cover up the taste and pulled a straw to see which one would get to give their father the drink; must to her dismey it was 12 year old Ashlee (Think of Pepper Ann from Disney with blonde hair and a full body aqua dress and lilac slippers).

Ashlee took the drink and walked down the stairs up to their father, who looked angry and stretched out her hand "Here you go, a peace offering." the man didn't say anything but he took the drink and swallowed it down. Suddenly his eyes turned black and he jerked backwards, slamming into the wall while Ashlee ran back and watched while the rest of the family came down to see what was happening.

The man's teeth were becoming sharper and a shark fin emerged from his back, then in split seconds the man was turned from a human being to a tiger shark! The shark flopped around the deck before the family used oars to push it all the way off the boat and into the water, where the shark was never to be a human again.

* * *

**2012 Beachside**

The MCF girls were all relaxing on the beach as they all sat in their chairs enjoying the cool weather. Tracy wore a white one peice swim suite with pink tropical flowers on it, Raina wore a turquoise two peice swim suite with yellow musical notes on it, Starz wore a fuchsia one peice swim suite with blue dream clouds on it, Jessy wore a rose one peice swim suite with black spots on it, and Emmy wore a purple one peice swim suite with jade stripes on it.

"This is the life isn't it?" Raina asked "It was about time we had a break from all our cases."

"I agree," Tracy said "What could ever make this more heavenly?"

Jessy's stomach roared loudly with Emmy's as the two vore sisters giggled happily "A large meal." Jessy said as she rubbed her belly "I know," Emmy said "Uh... mind if we go hunt for some hot dogs?" Jessy nodded and the two girls went off for food.

A while later the girls sat behind a sand dune and ate some food they had magicaly appeared. Jessy and Emmy ate and ate as their stomachs started to grow. Their stomachs grew bigger, rounder and plumper until they were so big and round they looked like they had swallowed full blown beach balls.

Jessy burped and rubbed her massive gut, enjoying the gurgling and rumbling noises it was making "Oh Emmy, i've always enjoyed it when we're together." Emmy smiled but frowned as she turned away and looked at her own plump and round tummy. Jessy noticed the look on her friend's face and lightly shook her shoulders "Are you ok?"

"What'll happen when we find out who your mother is?" Emmy asked "I mean, it could either be Elisa Maza, the police woman who hangs out with Brooklyn's clan. But what if she's Carmen Sandiego? The most tricky, clever and puzzling theif the world has ever had. She only got caught twice in her career... but what if the same woman is your mother?"

"I guess i have a lot to live up to." Jessy said "Personally i prefer not to be related to criminals."

"And what'll happen when your parents come?" Emmy asked "You'll be with your real mom and dad again... and you'll no longer be my mommy." Jessy hugged her friend and pulled her close for a while before resting her friend's head on her belly "Don't worry about a thing Emmy, no matter what i'll always be your vore sister, and your vore mommy too."

Emmy smiled as she rested her ear on her friend's stomach, hearing all the commotion going on inside as Jessy rubbed the girl's belly. With the girls happy with their engorged bellies they didn't notice a group of friends walking past them a few feet away in normal clothes and carrying a raft.

Merida (Brave) was leading the rag tag group she had put together because she wanted to sail the seas on a raft with Dottie "Doc" McStuffins (Same name as show), May and her little brother Max (Both from Pokemon) and a sloth named Sid (Ice Age).

"Alright Laddies," Merida said as she placed her raft she had been pulling across the sand into the water "Let's see if we have what it takes to sail into shark infisted waters." "Sharks?" Sid asked worryingly as his knees knocked "Don't worry Sid," Doc said "There aren't any sharks, never had and hopefully never will."

Unknown to them two shark fins flickered across the water. Two shark heads rose from the water and looked at the group as they piled onto the raft while Merida rowed off into the sea. One shark was dark navy blue on top and white at the bottom while the other was all black save for the under belly. They were a tiger shark and a Mako shark.

Merida and her group sailed farther and father away from the shore they didn't notice the shark fins coming stright towards them as the shark's swam at a steday paste.

Back on shore the MCF girls were just playing volley ball while Emmy and Jessy returned when someone screamed "SHARKS!" Sure enough two shark fins were heading towards the raft and still the group on it had no idea about the sharks until they heard shouts and screams, but they were too far away to hear them clearly.

"What did they say?" May asked "Look sharp? Ride an ark? Go to the park?"

"You think he said Lark?" Max asked "I don't get it. And what's with everyone on the beach?"

Sid turned and was the first to see the Mako's fin as it darted past the sloth's arms. He panicked and lept into Merida's arms, forcing the scottish princess to drop the oars "Sid you big-Wha!" Suddenly there was a large bump under the raft and Merida, Sid, Doc, May and Max found themselves diving head first into the waters where the sharks were waiting for them.

As the group went under the two sharks quickly bit the humans in their legs while Sid got bitten in his arm. Bleeding and running out of courage and air at the same time the group tried to swim back to the surface but the sharks pulled them back by their pants/tail and resumed like that as the group's faces turn blue.

Suddenly a dogfish rammed the tiger shark and darted away, ramming into the Mako as a rescue boat approuched them. then a small fishing net was casted and the tiger shark and the mako darted away while the dog fish got tangled in netting while the group swam to the surface and gasped a much needed breath of fresh air before the life guards pulled the group up to the surface.

Coughing and sputtering while MCF wrapped them up in blankets Jessy noticed the small bite marks and said "Did those sharks bit you?" "Of course they did." Sid said as he gasped for air "You're lucky they were just toying with you," Jessy said "Normally shark would've ripped you appart and torn you the shreds."

"You call nearly drowned and bitten lucky?" May snapped as Starz bandaged her wound before moving on to the others. "Ok, not so muck lucky." Jessy said as she held up her arms "Whos idea was this anyway?" The group pointed ot Merida and the scottish princess sighed as she hung her head.

As the boat pulled away back to land the two sharks resurfaced and laughed as they watched the group "Just wait until sundown," the tiger shark said as the female Mako smiled at him "That's when the real fun beguins." then the sharks sunk down and vanished into the sea.

* * *

That very same night May and Max were up late when something felt wrong with them. "What's happening to me?" Max asked as he held his head "I'm feeling weird." "Mee too." May said then they opened their mouths and their teeth transformed into razor sharp shark teeth and their eyes turned black before they walked out the door and vanished into the night.

Doc's mom had tucked her in and she was fast asleep but then she started tossing and turning as she groaned. Then her teeth became sharp and her eyes an eerie black. then she opened her bedroom door and vanished into the night.

Sid was snoring away when suddenly he stops and sits up with his eyes black and his teeth fanged. He got up and ran off into the night. Merida was having trouble falling asleep. She sat up and filled up her hands for a drink when her eyes became black and her teeth razor sharp. She dropped the glass she was holding and ran off into the night.

May, Max, Doc, Merida and Sid returned to the sea where the two sharks were waiting for them and they all walked into the water, growing shark gills and shark fins as they did before they vanished into the water.


	12. Curse of the Shark Part Two

**The Curse of the Shark Part Two**

It was still night time, around ten pm, as Emmy slept in her bed. Suddenly a loud trumpeting woke her up and the girl jumped out of her bed as she let out a cry of surprise. She ran to her window in her long gray stretchable nightgown and looked out to see Peaches the mammoth and daughter of Manny and Ellie (All three from Ice Age)

"What is it?" Emmy asked as she rubbed her eyes "Do you have any idea what time it is?" "I know it's late but i just couldn't wait until morning because i'm filled with sorry." the mammoth explained as her body shook "I'm so filled with worry i can't even sit sill!"

"What is it?" Emmy asked "It's about my Uncle Sid," Peaches said "All day he's been acting weird, he's sarcastic, he makes cruel jokes, he teases Deigo and, what's even more shocking is that he ate meat, sloths like Sid NEVER eat meat!" "Meat eating sloth?" Emmy asked "That is strange."

"I heard someone say that a dogfish claiming to be a magical fish saying something about land creatures turning into sharks," Peaches said "He's in the aquarium and now Sid, along with those humans who were also bitten with him, had ran away with him. Possably back to the sea. I've just got a bad feeling about it and dad won't listen to reason, you've got to help. Pretty please?"

Emmy looked at the mammoth and smiled "Don't worry about a thing, Mystery Case Files is on the case. I'm sure the girls won't mind if we take a little trip to the fish tanks."

* * *

"Why are we hear so late?" Raina complained as she rubbed her eyes as Emmy poofed up a glowing ball of light for the girls to see "Oh quit complaining." Jessy said "We took an vow to solve any mystery at any cost and at any time, even if it's past our bed time." "Can we change it just this once?" Raina asked.

The girls walked forwards into the dark aquarium and fallows the ball of light to a room where the dog fish the life gaurds had caught was in a glass tank swiming around with a ticked off look on his face as he tapped the glass with his snout. "Hey there little dog fish." Starz said "Don't 'hi little dog fish' me." the dogfish snapped, startling the girls with the fact that he could talk, and he made a rude noise as he turned "Those chumps are the reasons that i'm in this mess."

"Merida and her crew-" Raina started but was interupted by the rude noise the dogfish made again.

"No, not them, the sharks." The dogfish said "I know them, they're named Finnivus and Velenka. Those two are the masters behind this crime of turning land animals into sharks." "You mean Merida, Doc, May, Max and Sid are becoming sharks?" Jessy asked "Of course they are girly girl," The dogfish said "They got bit by them, so that would make their transformantion slower instead of the other way."

"The other way?" Emmy asked "See that book with the saphire shark on the cover?" The dogfish asked as he pointed to the book near the sciance books "Yeah, we see it." Tracy said "They fished that out just before the shark attack," the dogfish said "It's a spell book that turns any land animal into a shark, any shark either common or prehistoric. Finnivus and Velenka are after one kind of shark from this magic book; a Megalodon."

"You mean the kind of shark that eats whales?" Starz asked "Yep." the dog fish said "But, they don't know this, but i'm best friends with one." "Seriously?" The MCF girls asked in shock "Seriously." the dogfish said with a smerk "Name's Barkley by the way. If you let me go i'll make it worth your while."

"How?" the girls asked.

"You see," Barkley explained as he swished his tail a little while keeping a sly eye on the girls "In order to defeat the were-sharks, you gotta use an army out of the other spell. Of course it dosn't effect witches, so that leaves you girls out. And yes i can tell your witches. Mostly with that glowing ball of light."

"Aren't you a smart-aceky little fish." Raina said "Watch it." Barkley warned "I'm not a fish, i'm a shark!" "Easy there tiger," Jessy said "Shark or not your kinda not scaring anyone in that glass prison your in." Barkley sighed and fell to the pepples on the bottom of the tank "I know, it's degrating, i can't even move in this thing. Besides, i've got to tell my pal Gray, that's his name by the way, about that had happened."

"We'll help." Emmy said "And i think i know just who we can use for our shark army."

* * *

Back on the beach as the morning sun slowly rose into the sky the MCF girls made the potion and poured it into four cups, adding soda to hide the flavor of the potion (Which Barkley told them would taste terrible without flavor added into it) and turned to the volunteers they had gotten in order to bring the were-sharks back to land and save them from the curse.

Peaches volunteered to take the potion and become a shark in order to bring her 'Uncle' Sid back to land, Shira (Ice age 4) volunteered to take the potion becuase she knew they neaded a feirce fighter and she wasn't scared of water like her boyfriend was. Ash (Pokemon) volunteered to become a shark in order to save his friends May and Max from a life of being a shark forever. The last one to volunteer was Mavis (Hotel Transelvania) Who agreed to this because she wanted to help.

"Alright everyone." Emmy said as she gave each cup to Peaches, Shira, Ash and Mavis "Here's to our undersea adventure." "Cheers." Peaches, Shira, Ash and Mavis said before they gulped down the soda and the potion. After a while nothing happened as they turned to Barkley, who was watching them from the sea, as Mavis Shira shouted "Nothing happened!"

"It's because your suppose to be over the water!" Barkley shouted back.

"Let's just get this over with." Peaches said as she went over to the waves with Shira, Ash and Mavis. The moment their legs got wet with the water the magic potion took effect. Shark fins burst from Ash and Mavis's backs, Shira's paws turned into fins and Peaches grew smaller while her tusks and trunk shrank. In no time the four were now sharks!

Peaches was a Golden Great White shark, Shira was a Great white, Ash was a dogfish and Mavis (Surprizingly) was a megalodon about 12 years old, by apperance that is. "Alright sharks," Emmy said as the girls used their magic to make bubbles appear around them "Let's dive!"

The newly made sharks dove into the water and swam into the big blue with Barkley whooping for joy. "It worked!" he cheered as the group joined the sharks underwater "It worked it really worked, i knew those stories were true i knew it!"

"Swell." Jessy said she turned to the sharks and realaized that the shark's were already ahead. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Wait!" Barkley said as he swam in front of the bubble girls "There's also something you need to know about the spell." "What's that?" Emmy asked "Both were-sharks and enchanted sharks all share a time limit." Barkley explained "The were sharks take longer but still the same from the look of it."

"What are you trying to say?" Tracy asked "If these guys don't get the antidote within sundown today they'll remain sharks for the rest of their lifes." Barkley said "WHAT?" The MCF girls shouted "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?"

Barkley dashed after the four sharks while the angry MCF fallowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a sunken ship Finnivus and Velenka were admiring their small were-shark army. Doc, who as a purple were-shark, chomped down on a clay model of a two headed creature before moving on with a potion bottle, May, who was a red were-shark, was fighting with Max, who was a green were-shark, about who should chop on a human skeleton the most and Merida was already eating seven of them.

"Aren't they such powerful predators?" Velenka asked her partner "They might still have their human fitures but i guess they'll do. Soon they'll be feared and powerful kings of the sea, just like us." "Yes," Finnivus said "And once what is done is done they can take out place and swim the seas while we head back up to land to take revenge on those who turned us into sharks in the first place."

Unknown to them Sid, who was a mix between sloth and were-shark wasn't as shark like as the humans, in fact he was the only one who still kept his mind even after his transformantion and he was scared out fo his wits by what Merida and her friends were becoming!

Once Finnivus and Velenka swam away to let their army relax Sid approuched Doc, who was munching on a drawer filled with knick knacks, and lightly shook her head "Come on you guys, snap out of it!" Doc turned to Sid then belched out a wooden cube and a wedding ring before continuing her chomping.

Sid groaned and turned to the others "Come on you guys! Didn't you hear the sharks? They want to keep us as sharks forever! Dosn't anybody care?" May, Merida, Doc and Max belched loudly in union and Sid slapped himself.

_Guess i have to do this on my own. _Sid thought as he swam out the window while the other were-sharks kept munching. He had second thoughts as he turned around to look back at them but that look in their eyes spooked him and he continued to swim away, hoping that he could get help and fast.


	13. Curse of the Shark Part Three

**The Curse of the Shark Part Three**

Under the sea the enchated sharks swam across the cove and the girls fallowed as the MCF girls fallowed Barkley to a sunken ship "Hey Gray!" Barkley shouted "It's me Barkley! I'm back! Gray? Gray where are you?"

"Maybe he's on lunch break." Raina said "Oh very funny." Barkley said as Peaches, Mavis, Ash and Shira swam up to the dogfish.

Suddenly a sword fish came out and said "Barkley! He's come home! Hey everybody! It's Barkley!"

Soon more sharks of diffrent breeds came out and swam up to Barkley, bumping and rubbing him as the dog fish laughed happily before a large shadow covered the land group and they turned and gasped, it was a large blue and white shark bigger then the biggest shark they'd seen in pictures and he had a joyous smile on his face as Barkey swam up to him and bumped him

"Barkley!" the large shark cried happily "I've been so worried about you, i thought you were swimming the sparkle blue when you were captured by those humans." "Yeah, but i got away." Barkley said "Thanks to these guys."

The MCF girls nervosely waved their hands as the sharks as Ash said "Uh, hi there everybody. Nice to meet you all, nice group you have."

"The correct term, scum sucker, is Shiver." A female shark said with a sarcastic grin on her toothy face "I'm not a scum sucker!" Ash said in annoyance "I'm a shark like you."

"You may look like a shark," the sword fish said "But you don't smell like sharks, you don't even have that fresh blood breath we all have." "Please don't say the b word," Peaches said as her shark face turned green "What's amatter?" another shark asked the mammoth-turned-shark "Vegitarian aren't ya?" "You could say that." Peaches said as she backed away.

"Ok, we don't have time for long talks," Emmy said "We've got to find the cure for the shark curses right away before the deadline is up and these guys are trapped as sharks forever!"

Suddenly they heard someone yelling and Sid swam up to the group with a jelly fish on his back until the swordfish knocked it off and the half shark half sloth hybred sighed happily "Thanks." then he notied the other sharks and screamed as he ran towards Jessy and Raina's side, yelling "Sharks! Save me!"

"Uncle Sid," Peaches said as she neared the former sloth "It's me, Peaches. Your neice, remember?"

"Peaches?" Sid asked as he touched the former mammoth's snout "Peaches! It is you! Oh no, your cursed to?" "Unlike you i've decided to be cursed so that i could save you." "How come your not eating anything in sight?" Jessy asked "I don't know," Sid said with a shrug "Maybe it didn't work all the way with me or something."

"And May, Max, Doc and Merida?" Raina asked "Scarffing their faces down with anything they think is food like mindless savages!" Sid cried "No offence to you guys." "None taken." Gray said "I'm kinda surprised that the spells turned out to be true after all, even more so that you were able to risist shark instincts."

"But for the others," Barkley said "I have a bad feeling that their curse is working faster then yours, which means we don't have mush time... Especally when they start craving for fish blood and human flesh."

* * *

And Barkey was right. Doc, May, Max and Merida were still were-sharks and were now hunting for a human meal while swimming the big blue. Their shark teeth shined in the light as their pitch black eyes looked around for a meal. They rose up from the sea and saw some humans on a small ship, all alone with no one to help them... the perfect target.

Doc and Merida faced anothe rway when they caught sight of a school of fish and swam after them. Finnivus swam up to May and Max and said "Go on you two, taste your first human meals and let them soak you with their tastyness." "Yes master." the two were-sharks said with a nod.

May and Max got to the ship first and they saw a girl in her late teens and a boy no older then 18 year old making out. May pushed the ship with all her might, rocking the ship as if it was caught in a wave and, just as they'd hope, The girl and the boy fell overboard and landed in the water where May and Max had them right where they wanted.

Finnivus and Velenka watched as May and Max opened their shark jaws wide as they could, hoping to see the two chomp the humans' heads clean off. But instead they got a shock when May and Max just shoved their meal's heads in and swallowed. Their stomachs grew as the humans were swallowed alive and whole while the two sharks hovered there in shock before the last of the meals vanished and were deposited into the were-shark's stretched and bloated bellies.

Max burp and sank to the floor while he stroked his human filly tummy while May did the same. "Wh-What was that?" Finnivus asked "Vore," Max said as he rubbed his large stomach "The land monster Oogiejess does it all the time before we became sharks and the spell allowed us to do the same."

Velenka swam forward and poked May's belly as she asked "Does this... Oogiejess swallow a lot of humans?" "She can swallow an entire kitchen and never get full." May said as the wriggling in her large tummy stopped and her digestive systum went to work on digesting the human inside it. The sharks exchanged looks that changed into wicked grins as the mako said "So tell us more about this Oogiejess, every last bit of information."


	14. Curse of the Shark Part Four

**The Curse of the Shark Part Four**

After swimming the seas for a while the girls experamented on Sid to see if anything they could conjer up would turn him back into a regular sloth, but so far it wasn't working. Worse off the sloth shark was getting hungry and that wasn't good at all. "Are you sure nothing's working?" Raina asked "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing!" Sid said "Not even one trace of familier fur patches." his stomach growled as he rubbed it "And i'm hungry!"

"You... you wouldn't eat any of us, would you?" Emmy asked

"No!" Sid said "I would never even think about it!"

"I wouldn't know," Barkley said as he swam around Sid's long neck "It always takes time before the longing thirst for blood gets the better of you and the next thing you now your sinking your teeth into a plump, rich, juicy-"

"STOP IT!" Sid cried in panic as he held his ears and sang "I'M NOT HEARING YOU, LALALALALALALALALALAAA!"

"Knock it off Barkley," Raina said as she pushed the dogfish away "Why don't you go play with some Jellyfish? Or better yet, eat some seaweed." "Oh go ahead, act like a mother why don't you?" Barkley snapped before he turned his body so that his fins faced the girls.

Barkley faced the big blue and suddenly his green gills turned white as he froze with fear "Uh guys? I think we've got a problem." the girls turned and gasped when they saw Merida, Max, May and Doc, a bit more sharklike then they had been before as they swam in curcles around the girls and Sid. "Oh this is not good." Tracy said "Now what?" Jessy asked "I'm open to any ideas." Emmy said.

"Here's one." Sid said "SWIM FOR IT!"

With that Sid swam off with Barkley and the girls behind him while the dogfish snapped "THANKS A LOT YOU BIG SEACOW!"

The group swam for their lives while the were-sharks swam closer and closer to them, snapping their jaws and slashing thier arms turning into fins as they tried to grab the girls.

Suddenly Gray, Mavis, Shira, Peaches appeared and bumped the were-sharks out of balance while he moved his jaws up and down to prove to the were-sharks what would happen if they messed with him while Ash joined the group. "Stay back," Gray growled "Or else." "We're not here for a night." Where-Shark Merida said "We're here to let you know masters Finnivus and Valenka challenge you to a duel. If you win you can have us and the other enchanted sharks. Lose, and you'll be lunch. No magic tricks, no help from the other sharks, only you and your shark brawns."

"And that i really lack." Sid said.

"Come to the nearest coral cove soon." Shark Doc said "We'll be waiting. And don't even think of being late." With that the where-sharks swam off and Gary sighed "Oh boy, the nearest coral cove will coast us a lot of valuable time." "Don't worry," Jess said "Don't worry about a thing. Just fight the sharks and we'll handle the cure. Besides, how bad can this fight possibly get agnist a powerful, strong and all mightly megaladon?"

* * *

BAM!

Valenka delivered another harsh blow to Gray as the megeladon's tail started to bleed. "Ok, this is bad!" Jessy said as she, her team and the enchanted sharks watched from the top of a coral bed with Barkley. "Well, those two were known for spilling more blood then normal sharks are suppost to do." Barkley said "What with Jaws' repeutation and all. No hard feelings right?"

"Gray will have more on his mind then hard feelings if we don't do something fast!" Emmy said as Finnivus delivered a hard bash to Gray's head.

"Oh i can't watch!" Sid whined as he covered his eyes, accidently bumping into Barkley with his elbow. "Watch it!" Barkley snapped before he bit the sloth's arm. Suddenly the bite mark vanished from the sloth's arm as did his gills and fins, even the shark fin on his back dissapeared from his back and Sid transformed back into a regular sloth! A drowning sloth!

"Sid!" the girls cried before they pulled the sloth into their air bubble and Sid breathed in fresh air as he coughed out some salt water. "Sid, how did you turn back into you?" "Barkley bit me." Sid gasped "I... and... i'm back to normal! That's it!" "The cure is to be bitten by a dogfish?" Tracy asked "Kind of a strange cure don't you think?"

"You've got another cure?" Sid asked.

"You want me to bite the were-sharks?" Barkley asked as the dogfish looked at the were-sharks, which were hovering a few feet above the fight, fighting each other for the leaking blood of the megeladon "Can you turn into dogfish intead?"

Gray was being beaten badly and the two sharks had the advantage when yelps of pain caught their attention. They looked up and saw Barkley biting their army and turning them back into humans as the MCF girls saved them from drowning. "You little pest!" Valenka snarled then she lunged for Barkley after he bit May's toe, turning that last were-shark back to normal before he darted away to save himself.

The girls blasted balls of energy at the sharks as did the other enchanted sharks while Barkley swam up to Gray's side and said "Quick, let's get outta here before those guys come back for round two."

BAM!

With a powerful swish of his tail Finnivus struck Barkley and the dogfish was flung right into a rock with a painful blow and the dogfish lightly sank to the soft sand of the seabed, not moving an inch from his own body. Gray was shocked to see his friend like this then he faced the evil shark with rage in his heart and rammed the evil shark back.

As the sharks continued to fight the girls went over to Barkley's side but Valenka stopped them "Back off sea scum," she warned with a snarl "This dogfish's mine." "Back off!" Raina shouted as she sent a blast of magic to the shark, Velenka groaned in pain but shook it off as the former were-sharks fully recovered their normal land dweller state.

"What happened?" May asked as she rubbed her head "Why are we in a bubble underwater?"

"And why do i feel so bloated?" Max asked as he burped out the last of his fish meal when he was a shark, which was a pinkie ring and a fish head.

"I feel like i haven't brushed my teeth in mounths." Doc said as she rubbed her cheeks "I'll explain later." Sid said "Let's just get to the surface before the air in here gets thin and we get eaten by sharks!"

As the former were-sharks floated to the surface for their lives Finnivus tried to get them but Gary bit his tail fin and yanked him down. Barkley swam up to Ash, Mavis, Peaches and Shira and said "Ok you guys, you're next." "You got that right!" Velenka cried as she almost took a bite out of the dogfish before he hid behind Mavis and yelled "HELP!"

"Take this!" Mavis shouted as she bumped Velenka with her snout-which turned out to be a bad idea as she cried "Ouch! My nose!" "Big baby." Velenka scoffed before she flicked her tail at the shark's side, which caused Mavis to cry out in pain since the shark had slapped her right flipper in oder to expose Barkley to her as the dog fish muttered "Oh fish sticks."

Gary rammed Finnivus into a stone wall and the loose rocks above the shark fell on top of the evil fish, killing him instintly while Gary turned just in time to see Valenka about to sink her teeth into the dog fish but the MCF girls saved him by turning the shark into a stone statue and letting her break when she hit the corals. "Barkley," Gary said as he swam up to the dogfish "Are you alright?"

"I'm still seeing half of my life in front of my eyes," Barkley said before he blinked and said "But other then that i'm ok."

"Now let's get out of here." Tracy said "My palms are getting wrinkly and we've got to get back to the surface."

* * *

Back on the surface Mavis, Shira, Peaches and Ash returned to their true forms and took a deep breath of fresh air as Ash said "Oh boy, i never thought fresh air could be so good after that salt water adventure... or freshwater or whatever waters we were in."

"Can we please go back home?" May asked as she wringed her hair "Mom and dad are sure to miss us and the first thing i'm doing is taking a long warm bath." "I'm going to brush my teeth nine times." Doc said as the group walked away from the beach while Barkley and Gary watched on and shouted "Bye!" before they returned to the sea.

"By the way, what did you do with the shark spell book Raina?" Jessy asked Raina, who said "I thought you had the book." the girls stopped and looked around but the book was gone. However something fell from the sky and landed near Emmy. It was a scrap of red cloth and a rock with a note that had 'What does an officer of law and a criminal of Gangland share other then their reputation and sides of heaven and heck. P.S. it's something they both have in comman."

"Ok, that was weird." Tracy said as she picked up the note while Jessy picked up the red cloth. "Maybe this belonged to Carmen's trench coat," Jessy said "Or Eliza's jacket... i honestly can't tell which."

Unknown to them a shadowy figure was watching them and she said "You'll soon see my dear. You'll soon see."

**To be continued...**


	15. The Hauntings of Camp Solitaire Part One

**The Hauntings of Camp Solitaire part One**

Oogiejess, Jessy in her monster form, was doing what she always loved to do: taking care of her Little Supper, who had a very round and big belly, as she stroked the form of her lump inside her own stomach. This was what they always did for each other even if one of them was sad. This time Oogiejess was the one who was sad, she was close to finding out her real mother over the last few cases they had but each time her mother only ran off before she could even get close.

"Don't worry Oogiejess," Emmy said as she rubbed her best friend's stomach "We'll find out who your mom is. I'm sure of it."

**"But i'm tired of being so close then to lose her in a heartbeat." **Oogiejess said "**I don't even know what my mother is like, or even my dad, i don't even know what to do when i tell them about my predatory self or my love of vore or even if they already knew! I... i just don't know what to do."**

Emmy opened her mouth to speak when she let out a burp which vibrated the monster's entire burlap stomach and the monster patted her bulge and said **"But at least i have you my darling Little Supper... would you mind if i let you stay inside me for a long time?"**

"I'll stay inside you forever if you want me to." Emmy said "Forever and ever and you would never have to take me out. And if anything should happen to me... and i say if as a strong word there... then i'd want you to digest me so that we can be one."

Oogiejess felt touch but the moment was ruined when a knock on the MCF door caught there attention. Oogiejess waddled over to the door and opened it. There was no one there but on the floor was a brocure of a Summer camp that read 'Send your kids to Camp Solitaire!' and on the bottom of those words, written in fresh blood, were the words 'I'm waiting for you Jess Mess! Signed Julia James'

Oogiejess felt faint as she gasped and looked at the bloody brocure on the floor and horrible memories flushed throught her brain before she slammed the door shut and gasped in fright.

"Oogiejess, What is it?" Emmy asked

**"N-Nothing," **Oogiejess lied "**Just thought i saw something. It's nothing really."**

* * *

However that night Jessy, who was back in her human form and in her bed, was tossing and turning in fear and fright as she tried to wake up from her nightmare.

_Jessy's Nightmare_

She was about eleven years old and wore an orange top, a colorful mini skirt and dark brown sandals as she walked across a large camp ground with other children playing and making wallets around her when she felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around, turning pale at the sight of the girl behind her.

She was an african american girl no older then Jessy with long curly black hair, a blue and purple striped shall thing on her head like a hat, a magenta dress with purple and pink hearts all over and light brown african jeweled sandals. "Julia James!" Jessy gasped "Hey Jess Mess," Julia said "How about we go play a few games on mine?

Later Jess screamed as she was being pulled across the lake by her ankles while Julia, who was controling a moter boat, laughed whickedly. But that wasn't the end of it. Jess was teased, tourchered, bullied and brused so badly she just wanted to go home.

Then there was a bright white and blue light and then multipul screams were heard... Then Jessy found herself standing on the grounds of camp only the tents and the cabins were destroyed with clawmarks and vines with thorns sticking out of the cracked windows and there was nobody else around. Then she turned and the face of a demon rushed towards her while cackling

_Nightmare Ends_

Jessy sat up and gasped for air as she looked around her bedroom for a while before she calmed down. She reached to her glass of water she had placed but touched something else. She turned on the light and saw that what she had grabbed was the brocure with the blood written on it but this time with 'I'm still watching you!' added to it.

She screamed her head off and thrusted herself out the open window and continued screaming like a maniac across the street as she frailed her arms around like mad.

Watching her from atop a building was a teenaged girl with glowing eyes and she smiled as she said "I knew you'd like the surprise Jess Mess. I can't wait to have fun time together all over again."

Next to her was a figure of a woman wearing a cloak around her body and she said "You know i don't trust you or your plan to bring us together anymore then Jessy will. You really were a pain and a bully to her. I don't even know why i even came to you in the first place."

"You said that you wanted you and your kid together," The girl said "Trust me, this entire operation of ours will go according to plan. My plan of course."

"That's what worries me the most." Jessy's mother said "I just wish that Jessy had gotten over that Camp fear of hers when they shut it down."

"I know," Julia said "Heh, Guess Jess Mess is even more of a mess then i thought."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Jessy's mother asked crossly.

"Oh nothing," Julia said with a her eyes glowing red "Nothing at all..."


	16. The Haunting of Camp Solitaire Part 2

**The Hauntings of Camp Solitaire part Two**

The MCF girls arrived at the entrance of Jessy's nightmare, an old abandoned summer camp that looked like something out of a horror movie. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jessy asked, who was still pale and shaking her knees as she looked around the deserted area "Come on," Trachie said "Don't tell me that your scared to go in, you've face monters since you were three!"

"That was before i met the bully to end all bullies," Jessy said "She kept calling me Jess Mess and put me through extreme stunts to tourcher me. She was the only one i feared more then anyone in the history of my life. When the camp closed down i thought that i'd never see her again but now... this nightmare's happening all over again."

Then an eerie female voice starting to sing an eerie ryme:

**One, two, three, here's the evil tree,**

**Four, five, six, seven, eight, time to meet your fate,**

**You teased my boy, now you'll be destroyed**

"Who's that?" Tracie asked as the girls looked around. Of course all they saw were eerie trees that appeared to have faces and a thick mist with cabins all covered with tree vines. "Ok, last time i checked the camp did not look like this." Jessy said "I swear that the place looked nicer, like camp Little Big moose only with a few less buildings."

"Jessica Krelborn? Is that you?" a voice asked.

"Wh-Who's there?" Jessy asked "And... why do i have the strangest feeling that i know you from somewhere?"

The wind suddenly picked up and the girls watched as a glowing blue and white image took shape in front of them while the wind blew dead leaves around the forming body until it became clear and the girls saw that it was a thirteen year old boy with long curly hair that used to be blonde, a black helmet on his head and a red shirt with blue jeans and black boots. "Don't you remember me? I was the boy the camp bullied for going into the labrinth and talking to a tree. You were the only one nice to me and you even taught me how to ride horses."

Jessy stared at the ghostly boy for a while before it finally donged on her and she said "Jordan? Is that you?"

"In a matter of speaking." Jordan said "Do you remember what happened that night? With the trees? The campers? Everyone? Why the camp was really shut down?"

Jessy tried to remember but all she got was nothing "I'm sorry, but i don't remember."

"Well, you soon will." Jordan said "It'll be because of those long lost memories will come in handy to save everyone from... her."

"Her who?" Emmy asked

"The Queen of the Trees." Jordan said then the eerie ryame started and he gasped as he said "Oh no, it's her! I've gotta get out of here!" then he vanished while Jessy cried "Wait! You didn't tell us who the Queen of Trees is!"

Suddenly the vines started to grow at a rapid speed towards the girls and they gasped as they ran out of the vines' way and towards a bus. However two larges trees grasped the bus from both sides and tore it in two right in front of the girls' eyes as they continued to run "Did you see that?!" Raina gasped in shock "I honestly did not see that one coming!"

"Just keep running!" Starz cried as the vines kept growing towards them. "Now would really be a good time to use-" Tracy started but before she got the chance a tree vine shot out and grabbed her watch, yanking it off her wrist while pulling it into the darkness and the mist "My watch! My watch!" Tracy cried in horror "That tree stole my watch! Dad will kill me for this!"

"I'm calling for help!" Raina said as she pulled out her cell phone but another vine snatched it away and she cried "Hey! The trees took my cell phone!"

A vine wrapped around Starz' foot and pulled her down as she cried "Help! They've got me!" "Grab her!" Jessy cried as she took hold of Starz, trying to save her from being dragged away with the other girls helping here while the trees and the vines closed in all around them. "Anyone got any ideas?" Emmy asked as the trees closed in "Yeah," Tracy said "Scream your heads off! We're doomed!"

_**"HELP!"**_They screamed as the vines started to wrap around their bodies.

Suddenly a loud roar filled the air and a pair of clawed hands swooped down and grabbed Emmy and Tracy, who cried "You can go first, i'll be the dessert!"

"Brooklyn!" Emmy cried happily, reconizing the creature as the gargoyle flew over the trees. He wasn't alone as his rookery brothers Broadway and Lexington grabbed the rest of the girls and flew over the trees as the vines brushed the girls' feet before they flew off to safety. "What are you guys doing here?" Raina asked "Rescuing you." Broadway said.

"Oh Brooklyn, i'm so glad your here." Emmy said "And i haven't seen you in months! Where had you been?"

"On my own search party." Brooklyn said "But that's another story, i'll tell you about it later, when we're somewhere safe."

* * *

The girls and the gargoyles took shelter in an old treehouse with other tree houses and Jessy said "Are you sure that hiding here is a good idea?" "You got any better ideas for hiding places?" Brooklyn asked "Besides, these trees aren't attacking so we can asume we're safe."

"So anyway," Emmy said "What are you three doing here?"

"It's about Elisa," Broadway said "She hasn't been seen in such a long time. It was like she vanished without a trace. Goliath had us split up so we'd find her faster. Then we thought we saw her come here... or was it another woman?"

"Well anywho," Lex said "We came here to find Elisa but instead we find and rescue you from living trees. Why were they attacking you anyway?"

"Ah, you know the usual." Jessy said "One minute your safe, next thing you know it's an ambush."

"You know, we really have a lot of catching up to do." Emmy said as she kissed Brooklyn's cheek "But we also have to move, it's not safe here."

"Oh come on Emmy," Brooklyn said with a smile "We're gargoyles, one of the toughest races on earth. Like i'm going to let a bunch of living trees scare me."

Suddenly there was a loud scream and the group looked outside to see some ghosts of young campers and the camp nurse before they vanished. They also saw a woman wearing a long cloak before she ran off into the mist. "Was that Elisa?" Tracy asked "Or Carmen Sandiego?" "I couldn't tell." Emmy said.

Then the treehouse started to shake and the group gasped as Emmy cried "I think we're about to be in for a crash course!" then the treehouse fell off the tree and the group screamed as vines and tree branches destroyed the treehouses, save for their own, while the shadowed image of a woman with wild hair and red eyes with a dark gown sprouting roots laughed evilly.

Then... everything went black.


	17. The Hauntings of Camp Solitaire 3

**The Hauntings of Camp Solitaire part Three**

The girls and the gargoyles emerged from the wreck of the tree house with scraps and bruses. "Oh man, what a blow." Tracy said "At least we're all safe."

"Hey, has anyone seen Emmy and Jessy?" Raina asked. Hearing this made Brooklyn panic and he tore the treehouse appart "Th-they're not here!" he cried "Where are they?"

"I think i have a clue." Raina said as she pointed to a trail of dragged shoes across the dirt all the way towards a large tree in the distance.

* * *

Jessy groaned as she held her head. She sat up and realized that she was standing right next to a large stone maze with a large tree in the center. This tree was black, it's leaves were glowing an eerie black and green and the maze was pratically covered in vines, eerie moving vines.

"Oh no, this must be what Jordon was talking about." Jessy said "I... i can't go in there. I've... i've got to get out of here before those trees get me like they got those campers long ago!"

_Jessy's Flashback_

Jessy, who was a bit younger, was standing behind a croud of angry campers, they were all angry at Jordan and one of them said "It's all your fault Jordan!"

Suddenly the earth shook and the trees moved violently until thier bark sprouted faces and the vines sprouted out from the ground and wrapped around the kids as they screamed and paniced. Jessy was frightened and she backed away before she fell down a hole and hit her head on the bottom, making her pass out.

When she woke up she climbed out of the hole and looked around, there were torn peices of clothes hanging from the branches of fallen tree branches and bush twigs, the children were no where to be found. Neither were the camp counslers and the nurse, everyone but her had dissapeared without a trase.

After calling the police Audrey picked her up and Jessy never went to another summer camp ever again and eventually forgot all about what she had witness back at camp... until now

_Flashback ends_

Jessy was pale and sweat was falling from her face "No no, i am not going throught that nightmare again! I'm out of here!"

"HELP ME!" Cried a familier voice, forcing Jessy to stop dead in her tracks "Emmy!" She cried then she saw a tree carry the hooded woman across the maze before it dissapeared behind the reparing stones and vines "Mommy!" Jessy cried. She looked at the tree then to the entrance of the maze and sighed "Oh boy, the things i do for family."

Then, reluctendly but willingly, Jessy walked into the maze and wandered around for what felt like hours until at last she eached the center of the tree. What greeted her was a sight she'd wish she'd never saw.

At the trunk of the haunted tree were the skeletonal remains of the missing campers and the camp workers, all in a neat line across the trunk from youngest to oldest with vines wrapped around them and in them. The trunk of the tree had the most horrible demon like face Jessy had ever seen and inside two cages seperately and hanging over the skeletons were Emmy and Jessy's hooded mother.

"So Jess Mess," a voice behind Jessy said "We meet again."

Jessy turned and found herslef staring at Julia, the bully girl who looked more like golem now with large moon like eyes and an eerie toothy smile and ragged clothes. "Uh, hi Julia." Jessy said "Nice to see you again,"

**One, Two, Three, here's the evil tree,**

**Four, five, six, seven, eight, time to meet your fate,**

**You tease my boy, now you'll be destroyed.**

"I really hate that song right now!" Jessy cried "Really hate it!"

"What's the matter Jess Mess?" Julia asked "Don't you like rymes?"

"Not if they give me nightmares," Jessy said "In fact this place has given me nothing but the creeps and i want out of this place right now!"

"If you wanna go you can," Julia said "But just not the way you came in."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jessy asked before a vine grabbed her waist and squeezed very tight, making Jessy's face turn pale as she was lifted high into the air while Julia said "Just like old times right Jess? When i used to beat you up like a bean bag."

"I'd rather forget thank you!" Jessy said.

"That's just the point." Julia said "You see, i'd love to forget you too. You see, we're survivers. But you got the life of a well loved detective while i got sent to juvi for troubled and demented kids. But i managed to escape and i spent a couple of weeks here plotting my revenge with the help of the Queen of the Trees here."

"Ok, so you have a few issues." Emmy said "Why take it out on me and Jessy's mom?"

"Because Jessy's mother was the one who sent me to Juvi in the first place!" Julia said as she walked up to the cage that had Jessy's mother inside "Then she had the guall to come here and ask me to help bring her long lost baby girl home in exchange for my freedom."

"Mom?" Jessy asked "It this... true?"

"Yes," the woman said "I was to tired of keeping ourselves appart for so long so i thought that if i could convince a former bully of your past to bring you here with the other girls then you could finally have the chance to finally know who i really am... i just never thought that i would be double crossed by a kid."

"Yeah, isn't that right?" Julia asked "Why don't you just take off that hood now? You oviously won't need it after i'm done with you. Unless you want your daughter to die first?"

The woman said "I understand." before she removed the cloak to revial... Eliza Maza.

"You're my mom!?" Jessy asked before the vine sprouted a plant which made her pass out, leaving Emmy and Eliza in the mercy of Julia, who had a whicked smile across her face, which was turning into a crazed look for a psycotic killer.


	18. The Hauntings of Camp Solitaire 4

**The Hauntings of Camp Solitaire part Four**

Jessy woke up to find herself in the mess hall with cockroaches swarming over the rotten chicken and corn while she groaned at the sight of it "Boy, i remember this place well." she moaned "The one place in the whole world where not even i would eat. Even as a last reasort."

Her tummy suddenly started to growl loudly and she rubbed it as she said "Just my luck. I end up in a place with rotten food just when i realize i'm starving. Even if the food was fresh it wouldn't be the same without Emmy... my little supper."

Just then her belly growled loudly and she remembered the potion to turn herself into Oogiejess while her shadow morphed into the figure of said monster with glowing eyes **"Are you going to sit back and let Julia take over? What if she's doing something horrible to our Little Supper?"**

"But Julia's the queen of mean!" Jessy told the shadow "I can't even remember a time in this terrible place that was even close to fun with her around. If she knew about this she'd tease me even worse."

**"Have you forgotten that this happened long before you gained allies that could've whooped her butt ever time she even came an inch close to you?" **the Oogiejess shadow asked **"Besides, that was old news, the old you. Now Julia's up aginst the new and inproved you! You've tackled monsters! You created me! You've handled a lot worse then her since then btu now you've got a chance to turn things around as that girl. But if you'd rather let that oushover harm your best friend and your mother, whom i might add, just finally found out who she is, then so be it."**

Jessy knew her shadow was right and said "Ok Julia, if it's payback time you want payback you'll get!"

* * *

Elisa and Emmy were locked inside a cabin with Julia, who now had vines wrapped around her body like a plant monster and she was looking around for Jessy when the said girl came out with a grin on her face as she cried "Hey Julia, long time no see."

"Likewise." Julia said with a hiss.

"I see you've taking up gardening." Jessy said "But i can't help but wonder, where's the Queen of Trees?"

"You're looking right at her!" Julia cried before she suddenly transformed into a large tree like monster with her legs turning into roots and her lower half of her body becoming a stump while tree branches grew out of her growing head and finger tips until she looked like a large tree like monster who snarled in a deep voice **"When the Queen attacked us all, we were murged together. Now i'm twice the bully i ever am and more! And i see you haven't gained anything like i had over the years."**

"That's where you're wrong," Jessy said "Get a load of this!" She drank her potion down and transformed into the beloved berlap sack monster Emmy knew as Oogiejess **"Now let's have a classical monster mash!"**

**"A sack of bugs?" **Julia asked **"You could've at least turned into something that really is worth fighting, like a human fireball!"**

**"Enough talk, let's boogie!" **Oogiejess cried as the sack monster charged like a football player and tackled the tree while the tree monster scratched her with sharp branches that worked like needles.

Elisa and Emmy watched as the monsters went head to head while Elisa turned away and dug throught an old closet looking for something "What are you doing?" Emmy asked "Looking for something you could use your reality bending powers on." Elisa said before she pulled out a small box of matches and said "Here."

"What am i suppose to do with matches?" Emmy asked.

"Turn them into something useful that burns tree monsters." Elisa said "A flamethrower or something!"

"Ok." Emmy said before she casted a spell on the matches and turned them into a large flamethrower with a large noozle, enough to create a forest fire with with a flick of a switch. "You better let me handle the aim." Elisa said as she pointed the nozzle at the tree before she motioned Emmy to pull the valve and flames spewed out of the nozzle and right onto the tree.

Julia screamed in pain as her wooden body caught on fire and Oogiejess jumped out of the way as the flames engulfed the tree monster so fast the tree knew she wasn't going to survive another moment longer. In a fit of anger the girl monster turned to Oogiejess and said **"If i'm going down, your mother is coming with me!" **And with that the tree monster jumped, crashed into the cabin and the entire building and the monster burned away into ashes.

Oogiejess was about to panic when she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Emmy and Elisa, safe and sound, standing right behind her with Emmy saying "Did we miss anything?" Oogiejess just laughed and hugged Emmy tight... then swalloweed her whole.

**"You're turn mom." **Oogiejess said as she grabbed Elisa's hands "Uh, actually. There's something you might want to know first." Elisa said with a nervous look on her face before the sack monster happily shoved the woman's hands in her mouth... only to have her face turn green and spat them out in disgust.

"Should've warned you about that." Elisa said "You see, you might not have known this but Predators have bad tastes too, hey, all of us humans can be bitter too, like a five year old with vegtables."

**"Now somebody tells me this?!" **Oogiejess asked as she/he spat out the awful taste as well as some bugs while the rest of the group, tired since they had been lead on a wild goose chase, caught up and Raina said "Did we miss anything?"

Suddenly the ghosts of the campers and counselers appeared before them and Jordan smiled and said "Thank you so much." before they all disapeared, finally able to cross over to the other side.

* * *

Later the girls were fanning Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington, who were all shocked to learn that Elisa was Jessy's long lost mother all along and were taking the news like a man just becoming a father... sorta but with more shock then joy.

Jessy, back in her normal form, Emmy and Elisa turned to each other and Emmy said "Guess you two have some catching up to do, therefor Jessy, i'll give you a full two weeks pass from work so you and your mother can have some quality time together at last."

"I think two weeks is perfect." Elisa said "Of course, i have no idea how i'm going to explain this with Goliath."

"Why didn't you just tell him in the first place?" Jessy asked.

"Back then it felt kind of akward," Elisa explained "I wanted to tell him but he was still having trust problems with humans. I thought that if Goliath knew he had got me... well, having you, he'd shut down in a bad way. So i kept the fact hidden until you were born. However, before i could tell him Jafar attacked us and we had to seperate from you girls to save you."

"That would explain why you dissapeared for months before coming back." Lexington said "And why you were sad for a long time. But why didn't you tell us you were magical?"

"I wasn't," Elisa said "Jessy was. Of course i had secretly been keeping an eye on her for a long time. Now i'm finally happy to have my daughter back after all these years appart... of course somehow it dosn't feel as mushy as i thought it would be."

"Who cares?" Jessy asked "I want to meet my long lost relatives at last! Like my uncles and stuff... Wait, does this mean that i'm... part gargoyle?"

"Only a tiny bit," Elisa said "Other then that, yes."

"That would explain why i feel comfortable being out at night." Jessy said.

"Boy, is Goliath in for a big surprise when he finds out he has another daughter." Brooklyn said.

Emmy smiled and used her magic to teleport the gargoyles, Jessy and Elisa back to New York city where they would have a big surprise for Goliath. "You think Goliath will like Jessy?" Raina asked

"You kidding?" Starz asked "I think it's a perfect match... of course i don't think he'll like the idea about her love for vore very much."

The girls just laughed as they headed for home while the hidden members of the remaining family members watched on before dissapearing into the darkness.


	19. Gwen Hines and the Story Teller

**Gwen Hines and the Storyteller Part One**

After the big Thanksgiving feast with her mother and father a little girl named Gwen Hines (Arthur Chrismas), all dressed up in her pink pajamas, was already in bed reading a fairytale book to herself since her mother caught a cold so she couldn't read the story to her daughter for her nap time. As Gwen read the book all to herself she started to fall asleep when she got to the part of Red riding hood meeting the big bad wolf when she fell into a deep sleep with the book remained open.

As she fell into a deep sleep a dark shadow loomed over her bed and a pair of furry wolf like hands slowly opened the girl's window and in came a dark figure wearing a furry gray cape with a scary wolf mask in front of his face. He loomed over the sleeping Gwen and whispered "My, what a sweet sleepyhead." He looked at the opened story book and then back at Gwen before he said "She's perfect."

He placed a red envelope in the book and closed it while the envelope saved the spot on the book like a bookmarker and placed a neat little red riding hood at the foot of Gwen's bed as well as a small brown teddy bear with a red ribbon on it and a picnic basket.

"Sleep well Little Red Riding Hood," he whispered to Gwen, who didn't hear him as he left her room through the door.

* * *

A few hours later Gwen woke up to see the things the man had left him and the first thing she did was grab the envelope and opened it.

**'Welcome to my fairytale, Little Red Riding Hood,**

**You have been chosen to be appart of my very own festive versions of classical fairy tales. You have the little red hood, the basket filled with goodies, you even have the teddy bear i've left you to keep you company turing you're little trip to a place you shall call Grandma's house, although it will not be a cherry little trip at all. I have also taken the libraty of abducting your family members in case you refuse to play along in my little story. Just do what i say and act like Red Riding hood, or else I, the Big Bad Wolf, shall eat them.**

**Always wear your hood, never leave behind the teddy or the basket and whatever you do do not call the police at all or else i shall kill you. That is before i do when you get to Grandma's. You remember what happend then in the story don't you?**

**Signed The Storyteller**

Gwen ran to her parents' room and gasped when she saw wolf clawmarks and footprints all over the place with broken things and torn cloth all over. Gwen didn't know what to do as tears ran down her eyes and she rolled up in a ball as she sobbed. She didn't know what to do as she continued to cry. A gust of wind blew in a scrap of paper through the open window and landed by Gwen's feet. She looked down and saw an add that was torn out of a phonebook that read **'**_**Mystery in need of solving? Anything Crime related you have or know recently? Call this number and tell Myster Case Files everything you know and about your case. To Seek and to Solve**!'_

Gwen smiled as she reatched for her mother's phone and diled the number.

* * *

A few minutes later Emmy, Tracy, Starz, Jessy and Raina arrived at the house and Gwen, dressed up and wearing the red hood over her head along with the basket and teddy bear in her arms, went outside to greet them "I knew you'd come!"

"Well this is the Storyteller you're dealing with." Jessy said "Everybody knows that this latest maniac always kills people after he makes them play classic fairytale parts. The latest one was that of Sleeping Beauty, the poor woman pricked herself with a spinning wheel which was dabbed with poison and was found dead on her bed a few hours later."

"And now he has my parents and i'm his Little Red Riding Hood." Gwen said "If i don't do what he says, he'll... waaaaaahhhh!" She ran over to Tracy and hugged her as she cried. "There there," Tracy said as she patted Gwen's head "Don't cry. We'll help you no matter what."

"But if the Storyteller find out you're with me he'll kill me!" Gwen sobbed.

Emmy thought about it and then she smiled. She snapped her fingers and the detectives transformed into animals, Emmy was a bear, Starz was a snake, Raina was a goat, Jessy a dog and Tracy a frog. "He won't suspect a bunch of animals adding Little Red Riding Hood now would he?"

"A goat?" Raina asked as she looked at her hoofs "Why couldn't you turn me into something nicer? Why a billy goat?"

"It was the only thing i could think of that your suitors would never even think of finding you in, if they ever come interupting us." Emmy said "They'd expect something pretty, not a goat." "Well, ok." Raina said "but i draw the line at can eating."

"Fine by me." Jessy said "So come on Gwen, let's find your parents."

Gwen nodded and climbed on top of Emmy's back as the five enchanted detective animals used their new sences of smell to track down the sent of Gwen's parents.

Meanwhile inside a dark room with green screens the Storyteller watched Gwen and the animals track down the sent and he said "Well now, this is a new twist to the tale. I don't remember Red Riding Hood having any animal friends during the story. Or well, we'll play along with it. Right razor?" Razor, a feirce and brutial gray wolf growled and shook his body as his coat shined in the dim light within the room.

* * *

Well, that's all i've got but i need some help on what should happen next. Any ideas?


	20. Gwen Hines and the Storyteller

**Gwen Hines and the Storyteller Part Two**

As the group approuched a biker par Gwen felt a chill run down her spine as her red riding hood fluttered in the cold air. She snuggled close to the bear and she said "I'm scared."

"Don't worry Gwen," Raina said "Everything will be fine. Just fine."

Inside the biker par the doors open and everyone stopped to stare at who had entered. Gwen in her little red riding hood with a basket of goodies and a billy goat, a dog, a frog, a snake and a bear behind her as she walked into the building saying "Uh, i'm on my way to Grandma's house... anybody know the way?" The bikers burst out laughing and one of them, a beafy, strong tough man walked up towards Gwen as she stood there trembling.

"Ain't it a bit late for Halloween girly girl?" he asked then he looked at the basket and said "But i'll be glad to have some of those goodies." Before Gwen could do anything the man snatched her basket away and removed the blanket over the basket to see canned foods with no lables on them. He opened the first one he grabbed, a purple jar and opened it.

"I-I won't do that if i were you." Gwen said "Oh come on, it's not like i'm going to empty your little basket, you can by more grape jelly when-"

Suddenly the 'jelly' that was in the jar jumped out and landed on the floor, taking shape of a large wolf that snarled, drooled acid that burned the floor and roared like a giant beast that sent everyone running away in terror before the wolf lunged at Gwen. Gwen was about to be sliced when Emmy smasked the beast away with a bear claw and the wolf disintergrated into a pile of ashes.

"Wh-what was that?!" Raina asked "I don't know." Jessy said "But i don't want to stick around here to find out what the bikers would do to us."

* * *

After an hour inside the old cemeraty, Gwen, riding Emmy's back, stared at the jars that her basket was filled with and asked "What kind of jars are these?" "Magic potions i guess." Starz said "And if anyone opens them or breaks them a wolf will emerge and try to tear anyone appart. Namely Gwen."

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Maybe it's because of that red hood your wearing." Raina siad "I mean that other wolf did charge at you first."

"What'll happen now?" Gwen asked before a harsh blow of cold wind made her cry and the girls huddled around her as she cried "I want my mommy and daddy!" "There there, hush little baby." Jessy whispered to Gwen "Don't cry, we'll make everything all right."

"I just want my mommy and daddy! Waaaaahhh!" Gwen sobbed as she snuggled close to her animal detectives before Raina caught sight of a red and blue floral shawl tangled in a tree branch She hopped over to the tree and plucked the shawl off the branch "Does this look familier?"

"That's my mommy's new shawl!" Gwen cried "She wore it when we had our Thanksgiving feast!"

"That must mean that she's been here." Jessy said "Or rather, was forced to come here."

"Jess, your a dog," Starz said "Take a big sniff and fallow the scent."

"But i... oh man," Jessy groaned before she sniffed the shawl "Blech, what kind of perfume does this woman wear?" Then she picked up the scent and the group fallowed her.

* * *

Another hour later they arrived at a small hotel and Jessy stopped at a door marked #8. "This is it." Jessy said "They must be inside this room."

Suddenly a hand banged on the glass window of the door and was pulled back, leaving a bloody like red handprint on the window. "Ok, that proves it." Jessy said "Mommy! Daddy!" Gwen cried as she ran over to the door and banged on it "Open up! I want my parents back you theif!"

The door started to open but instead of Gwen's parents in came a wolf with blood red eyes and a snarl as he walked towards Gwen, who backed off in fear as the wolf bared his sharp whicked teeth and snarled dangerously. Gwen felt like she was going to be sick and then she heard her mother's voice shouting "My baby! Leave my baby alone you beast!"

"Oh hush up woman," another voice came "this is how Little Red riding hood's suppose to go. Now Razor, eat her!"

Razor snarled and lunged for Gwen as she screamed but then Jessy tackled the wolf and bit his front paw just before the wolf body slammed her and bit her paw right back. Gwen covered her face with the hood and screamed as loud as she could in fright. However as she did she accidently tore the hood clean off and it fell to the floor.

Razor easily pushed Jessy aside but instead of ripping the girl he ripped the hood and Tracy thought she heard beeping coming from the teddy bear Gwen had been carrying. She tore it's chest open and was shocked to find a bomb tucked inside the stuffing and knew she had to do something "Quick! Get Gwen's parents out of the hotel!"

Emmy and Jessy, turning back into humans, used thier magic to blast the story based villain as they found Gwen's parents, with her father having a bloody hand with bite marks, and pulled them out of the hotel right before Tracy tossed the teddy bear right into the hotel room, and the Storyteller's face, making him back up into the room before the bomb went off and...

KA-BOOM!

* * *

Moments later after the smoke and fire were handled by the fire fighters the police arrested the Storyteller and dragged him away. Gwen hugged her parents as she laughed happily "Oh Mommy, Daddy. I'm so glad you're both ok!"

"We're glad your ok." Gwen's mom told her "Thank goodness that you weren't alone.

Nearby watching the MCF girls just watched the happy scean with large smiles. Suddenly a shadowy figure wearing a long cloak caught Tracy's eye and she ran after it, only to stop short when she lost the figure and found something in it's place, two pictures.

One picture was of the royal couple Anastasia and Demetri the other was of a grown woman named Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) and her husband Edward. "Which one's yours Tracy dear, make a wise choice." she heard a female voice say before Tracy could even turn to see the figure.

The rest of the girls caught up to Tracy and Emmy said "Are those..."

"Yeah," Tracy said "Now it's my turn to find my real birth parents. The question is... who are they?

**To be continued...**


	21. Tummy Trouble Part One

**Tummy Trouble Part One**

It was the winter holidays and everyone was in a festive mood. Emmy's belly rumbled loudly as she sat in bed, rubbing it as she looked at the pictures of her and Oogiejess, she always remembered that she had always been the eaten but lately she had been thinking, what would it be like to actually be the eater? He looked at a picture of her and the rest of the MCF girls along with Daisy and Bella. They would all be off to celebrate the holidays with their families but she herself had none so that would leave her alone for the holidays... then got an idea.

She had remembered they just had a slumber party and they had partied so hard everyone just doze off in their pajamas for one hour. And remained covered in chocolate and cakes, and Emmy licked her lips happily at this. She knew she wouldn't be able to swallow them whole like Oogiejess would but once the others were small enough then she'd be able to do it in a heartbeat!

Quickly and Quietly she gathered all her sleeping friends, shrunk them down and prepaired to do her first micro vore. She gently picked up Jessy first and placed her into her mouth then swallowed, sending the girl into her belly, then Raina, Tracy, Starz, Daisy and finally Bella.

Emmy smiled and rubbed her rumbling belly as she licked her lips before she felt movement inside her, the other girls must be waking up but due to their small size and Emmy's thick pajamas she couldn't understand what their muffled speach was saying. She felt them kick, punch and use their powers, trying to break out of their friend's gut.

Emmy then used her powers to make her friends grow, however since she couldn't return them to normal size she only made them so big inside her stretching tummy it made her look like she swallowed a volleyball and with several indents of the girls were making inside as they were cramped up together. "Hey guys!" She told them as she patted her tummy "Don't worry, it's only me."

"Emmy?!" the girls asked in shock.

"Yeah, i wanted to know what it was like to be the eater for once so... well, i shank you all down and... well, here you all are in my belly."

"Oh Emmy," Jessy cried happily "I'm so proud of you!"

"Wonderful!" Raina snapped "Now get us out!"

A whicked smile culred in Emmy's face as she said "Actually, i don't think so. It's still night time and... it just feels so good to have everyone inside me. Yep, i'm keeping you inside me."

"For how long?" Tracy asked "For... i don't know." Emmy said "Maybe forever."

"What!" the girls gasped in shock.

"Thank you!" Jessy exclaimed happily. Chuckling Emmy patted her large belly as the girls shouted and begged to be let out before she used her magic to muffle them so all she could hear was her tummy rumbling and cherning her enchanted meals lightly. She placed herself back into bed and tucked herself in, rubbing her belly's new cargo as she felt her teammates struggling inside her. It actually felt great to have them inside her, she just wished she'd done this a long time ago. With a final pat she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Emmy woke up and went to the kitchen, rubbing her very plump belly that held her team inside as they continued to struggle. Mordecai and Rigby were disturbed about it but tired to remain calm as Mordecai said "Uh, Emmy? Are you... feeling ok?"

"Why wouldn't i be?" Emmy asked as she hiccuped.

"Well, you kinda have a large... you know." Rigby said as he pointed to the shifting mass that was Emmy's belly. Emmy let out a burp and said "It was the only way to prevent my teammates from leaving me. I... i've always spent the holidays along back at the orphanage, now i'm not going to lose my friends just like that."

Mordecai and Rigby watched as Emmy's large bulge shifted and wriggled about with the muffled pleas and cires of MCF ringing out from inside, trying to be heard before Emmy made her belly soundproof.

"Uh, you know i hear you." Mordecai said "but keeping all the girls inside you aginst their will? Isn't that a bit... harsh?"

"You'd do it to if you spent your childhood in an orpanage with no one to adopt you until you were able to move out." Emmy said before she let out a burp and said "Besides, i'm not really going to keep them forever, just temporary. besides, what could happen?"

The phone rang and Emmy quickly answered it "Hello? You saw what heading where? Rats? And a moving Nutcracker? We're on it!" She hung up the phone and said "We've got to go downtown quickly to the old theater, someone reported army dressed rats and a nutcracker heading towards there and want's us to invistigate."

"Don't you think you should let the girls' out first?" Mordecait said, pointing to Emmy's swollen stomach. Emmy sighed and tried a magic spell... but nothing happened. she tried again, notheing happend. Again and again, but nothing happend.

Emmy's face grew white as she said "Uh oh."

"Let me guess," Rigby said "You somehow can't get them back out."

The girls, who heard everything, thrashed about in panic as Emmy held her stomach "D-Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you out soon. Until then just stay calm and whatever you do don't panic."

"But what about the case?" Rigby asked.

* * *

Rigby got his anser as he and Mordecai stood in front of the palace themed theater with Emmy, still sporting a large belly, in their winder clothes freezing their teeth off "You had to go and open your big mouth." Mordecai moaned as his knees buckled "I'm a glutten for punishment." Rigby said.

"No time for that," Emmy said "Let's go." She clutched her belly as she said "I know you guys, i'm so sorry. I never ment... i mean, i'll fix this i promise."

The trio went inside and saw a large chrismas tree on stage and a single gift under the tree. "Ok boys," Emmy said "Fan out." Mordecai went to the balcony, Rigby went to the louge and Emmy went to the chrismas tree. she bent down, her tummy sticking out as her firends kicked and squirmed to no end. Emmy rubbed her belly with one hand while she reatched out and grabbed a nutcracker in her other. Then the toy moved and Emmy fell backwards in shock while the toy landed on top of her large stomach as he said "Who are you?"

"Emmy," Emmy said "Part of Mystery Case Files, who are you?"

"Edward." the toy said as he lightly poked Emmy's jacket covered large belly with his sword and said "Are you going to help me find my beloved Whitney?"

"Who's Whitney?" Emmy asked as she picked up the toy

"My love," Edward said "Before the rat king came and turned us both into toys. That was not to long ago. They have Whitney and the king will stop at nothing until he makes sure that Whitney is his permenently. No matter what."

Emmy looked at her bulging belly, fueled with guilt before Mordecai and Rigby came by and stopped short when Edward drew his sword at the pair. "Easy!" Emmy said "Those guys are Mordecai and Rigby, my partners for the case." She felt her friends angrily shift inside her stomach and she did her best to hide the pain while Edward lowered his sword and said "Forgive me, i've been a little unedge since they took my darling away."

"Ugh, little explanation here." Rigby said.

"Yeah, let's here from Edward explain the story." Emmy said, patting her belly through her thick jacket as they left the large room. Before she passed the doors she burped out a puff of magic dust before she covered her mouth and left, burping more magic dust along the way.


	22. Tummy Trouble

**Tummy Trouble Part Two**

Deep inside a large forest Emmy placed her hands on her bulging round belly, trying to settle the girls fighting inside. As they moved her stomach jiggled and rumbled deeply which caused her to burp magic dust for some kind of reason she had no idea of. Anywho she had lost track of Rigby and Mordecai as well as the nutcracker and she sat down inside a hallow tree with her legs crossed, her tummy sticking out as the noise it make grew a little louder.

She covered the hole with a blanket she made with her magic and rubbed her belly as she said "I'm so sorry you guys, i just didn't want any of you guys to part with me during the holidays. I... i just wanted all of you here with me. I promise i'll get you out of there if..."

She let out another burp as magic dust came out of her mouth and then she heard her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

On the other end was Aaron and he said "Hello?"

Suddenly Emmy's Eye color changed as did her voice and she said "Hello my hime! How are you doing?"

"Just checking on you," Aaron said while the real Jessy inside her friend's belly screamed loudly and started to violently struggle and kick and squirm, trying to break out while Emmy held her belly down "Oh my beloved baby cakes, i just love it whenever your voice fills my ears, it's like music and harmony."

By now Jessy was fighting even more in sheer anger while she kept kicking before Emmy's eyes and voice changed back and she realized what she had said before Aaron said "So you're going to come to our christmas party soon?"

"Uh, kinda busy, gotta go!" Emmy said before she closed the phone and sighed as she said "Why did i just say that?"

With another burp her eyes and voice changed and this time she talked like Raina as she said "Oh i just can't wait to be with my beloved Cedric once again, with him i'd kiss him all over and enjoy his sweet warmth."

This time Raina joined Jessy in her angry kicks and punches as if thretening her own friend. Emmy changed back again and said "Wha... now i just talked like Raina! What's going on?!"

The two girls kept kicking Emmy patted her stomach and said "Guys, i have no idea what's going on. I'd never take your boys, i promise! Something must be wrong that's all."

Then she felt her belly shaking and then it grew a few inches, which put a strain on her jacket and making her round stomach rounder and bigger while Emmy gasped and said "Oh no! The shrinking spell must be wearing off! Or maybe i did something wrong. Whatever, if i don't get out of here soon i'm going to explode!"

The slowly growing girls inside her belly didn't help as they made if harder for Emmy to even get up. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stand up longer then a few seconds. "Oh this is akward, humiliating and stressfull at the same time that i don't know which is which! I can't let anyone see me like this!"

She sat back down and rubbed her lumpy belly as the girls continued to squirm and kick inside. All Emmy could do was burp magic dust as her tummy grew another inch. "Oh no, this is a nightmare. Pretty soon i'm going to go pop!" her stomach rumbled and groaned as the girls' cries grew louder and their friends's stomach, also their prison, was starting to shrink.

Emmy felt a strong stomach ach every time the girls' movements shifted or pushed her belly, making it very unbearable. "Guys, you're not helping!" Emmy cried as she held her swelling belly in pain.

Suddenly she felt something, like a hand, stroke aginst her cheek and her stomach, soothing the pain and the girls at the same time. "Don't worry My darling, i have a remedy." a soothing mother voice said before a bottle appeared in Emmy's hand and the voice said "Drink this, it will reverce the damage you have done, but not in the way you expect."

Emmy felt confused but she knew that the voice, her own mother, was someone and something to trust as she opened the bottle and drank it down. There was a strong churning and bubbling that came from within her stomach and the girls stopped moving and all Emmy could feel was her stomach working away as it digested the girls.

Emmy knew she should feel scared but instead she fel so sleepy. She yawned and fell into a deep slumber while her stomach bubbles and rumbled away.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby walked though a snowy landscape as they tried to fallow the nutcracker but they were lagging behind. Finally they saw a cage where a fancy chrismas dressed doll was and they ran upwards to him as Mordecai cried "Don't worry miss! Everything's under control."

"Huh, this is easy." Rigby said as he reatched out for the doll.

Suddenly a blast of blue magic struck the two and they froze in place in blocks of ice along with the nutcracker.

All Mordecai and Rigby could do was watch as a fancy dressed kingly rat dragged the frozen nutcracker and the doll in the cage away and into the distance until they were out of sight.

"Must... help... toy man... right... after... i ... thaw." Mordecai moaned though the ice.

"My... nose... itches... can't... reach it." Rigby compained through his teeth.


	23. Tummy Trouble Part three

**Tummy Trouble Part Three**

Back with Mordecai and Rigby they were still frozen in their tracks. The only body part they could move freely were their eyeballs to blink and to watch the snow all around them.

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" Rigby asked through his teeth "I think my toes just became numb."

"Mine too," Mordecai said "Maybe we'll wind up stuck like this for who knows how long."

Suddenly a red fireball blasted though the ice and the ice around thier bodies melted and the boys found themselves sitting on puddles of hot water. They turned and they gasped when they saw that the one who saved them was a cloaked woman dressed in a long blue cloak with her face hidden.

"Thanks," Mordecai said "But where are..."

"The girls?" The woman asked "They're out cold for a moment. Just fallow me and we'll defeat the rats easily."

"After what they did to us?" Rigby asked "We'll probably get frozen again!"

"Trust me," the woman said "I have a way around that spell, and a shortcut to his lair. Besides, you're much bigger then them. You brave boys aren't going to let a few rats stand in your way right?"

"Yeah," Mordecai said before he got up and said "Alright Rigby, let's teach those rats what for!"

"Yeah!" Rigby shouted before the two ran down the icy road, yelling like vikings about to go into battle when a whistle stopped them and they turned to see the woman, pointing to tracks underneith some snowy bushes and said "They went this way."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other as the 'Oops' drum sound played (I have no idea what it's really called but i know what it sounds and no it's not the wah, wah, waaaah one) and they grined sheepishly and they said "Uh, right."

They ran down the path with the woman watching them and Mordecai shouted "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Tracy's mom!" the woman cried before she vanished with her voice echoing in the wind.

* * *

Later they arrived at an icy tundra where the nutcracker and his doll were frozen in blocks of ice while the rats danced about wildly. Mordecai and Rigby leaned over the edge of the icy cliff above the rave and they turned to each other and said "Let's do it."

They branished their weapons, a baseball bat for Mordecai and a fly swatter for Rigby, and then yelled as they charged, heading off for battle... before tripping and slipping on thin ice and slidding all the way across the floor and knocking some rats before they stopped and stood up, nearly slipping as they did so.

"Get them!" the rat king yelled as the rat charged but Mordecai and Rigby swat, swung and kicked the rats out of the way and made it to the frozen toys and tried to free them but they were frozen, ankle deep that is and the frost was quickly rising as the rats gathered around and climbed all over the pair.

"OW! OW! GET OFF!" Mordecai cried as the rats bit his arms and he grabbed them and tossed them asside.

"OUCH! OFF MY TAIL!" Rigby cried as he shook his tail to shake the rats on it off.

They kept fighting the rats in vain until at last their heads were the only things unfrozen. The rats stopped biting and climed down the frozen bodies while the king boasted from his throne "Any last words before you are frozen forever?"

"Yeah, can you scratch my nose?" Rigby asked.

Suddenly the entire place became alive with fire, burning the ice and freeing the frozen prisoners before burning the rats to a chrisp. The boys turned and saw all of the girls, standing side by side together not to far from them and then to the nutcracker and his doll before the pair transformed into a prince and princess, all dressed in glistining white formal royal clothes with cherry red cheeks.

* * *

The group trugged back to the MCF headquarters and yawned as they sat down on the floor without even the bother of chairs and Rigby said "Glad to see you guys aren't in Emmy's stomach anymore. But... how did...?"

"No idea," Emmy said "I don't even remember what happened."

"I don't either." the other girls reasponded.

"Hey, was that always there?" Starz asked as she pointed to the desk where a blue ribbon. Tracy dashed over to the desk and picked it up and said "This has to be Wendy's ribbon! I reconize it anywhere!"

"Don't forget," Emmy said "Anya had also worn a blue ribbon so we have no idea it's hers unless it has something like... a hair sample!"

After seeing the thin strand of hair the girls placed the lock of hair on their data analizing machine they had made with magic and placed the hair on the machine.

"Now we'll see who's Tracy's mother is." Emmy said.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Raina asked with a yawn "I'm pooped from all that walking!"

"Ok," Emmy said "First night's rest then the truth's revield."

The girls nodded and retired early before they all went home to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, an hour later, Bella was in her bed fast asleep when suddenly a hand shook her awake and she sat up and said "What is it?" She turned to see her sister Zoey, who had quickley grown into a child, and she was a little uneasy after she had woken her big sister up.

"What is it Zoey?" Bella asked.

"Uh, remember how mom used a spell to make you expected with me?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't look now," Zoey said "But i think it's happening again."

With Wide eyes Bella removed the covers of her bed, which showed us that she was wearing green army themed footy pajamas, and she gasped. Her belly had a familier large bulge in it and it was nicely round and plump just like... the one Zoey made...

Then it hit her, and she didn't like it. She screamed and then passed out. Zoey shrugged and said "Well, good night then."

**Next chapter coming soon, but only after the Pupper Master story Tracy is working on is finished. So wait a while ok?**


	24. The Pets and the Minotaur Part 1

**The Pets and The Minotaur Part One**

It was a dark stormy night in a big city and four pets were stuck inside a store's day camp. The first was a purple and white panda named Penny Ling, the second was a purple and pink dog named Zoe Trent, a blue Mongoose named Senil Nelva, and a brown hedgehog named Russell Ferguson. All were sleeping at the day camp becuase their owners were going to be late due to the storm and their human friend Blythe was checking the power because the lights had gone out.

While Blythe was away a large shadowy figure with horns on his head came out of the darkness as the pets hudded together and stared at the figure. And then, suddenly, without warning, the large window broke and a large hairy monster with glowing red eyes reached out with a loud bull's cry and the four pets screamed, paralized with fear as the beast's meaty hands approuched them.

"Guys? Guys?!" Blythe asked as she ran back to the day camp with a flashlight only to arrive too late. All she saw was a large broken window and some rain coming in the building through the broken glass. But the Pets were gone and so was their abductor.

* * *

A week had passed since the abduction and there was nothing to find. The owners were heartbroken by the loss and Blythe was the most heartbroken of all. She gazed at the pictures of her friends on the missing posters she had made for them with the remaining pets, Minka, Vinnie and Pepper.

**Missing: Penny Ling. Species: Panda bear. Hobbies/Talents: Ribbon dancing. Last seen: Littlest Pet Shop's Day camp**

**Missing: Zoe Trent. Species: Dog. Hobbies/talents: Singing like a diva. Last seen: Littlest Pet Shop's Day camp**

**Missing: Senil Nevla. Species: Mongoose. Hobbies/Talents Last Seen: Magic and hypnosis. Littlest Pet Shop's Day Camp**

**Missing: Russell Ferguson. Species: Hedgehog. Hobbies/Talent: Orginizing and planning. Last Seen: Littlest Pet Shop's Day Camp**

"When will we ever see them again Blythe?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know," Blythe said as a tear fell "I don't know."

* * *

Somewhere in Greece as the sun started to set at an old abandoned hidden castle Penny, Zoe, Senil and Russell emerged from a balcony with a pink papered note attached to a green and purple floral balloon. They looked around for any sign of their pet-napper and nothing turned up. They let go of the balloon and a song played in the background.

The Balloon with the pets' distress message floated over Greese and over the seas all that late afternoon and on into the night. Then it entered a feirce storm and was tossed and turned all over as thunder crashed and boomed.

After an entire night of floating through the storm The Balloon sailed over the seas as seagulls flew passed it while it sailed through the puffy clouds and the dazzling sunrise.

The Balloon lowered towards a castle balcony before it's string got tangled in a tree branch hanging over the window. Four pets who looked much like the four captured pets saw the balloon and grabbed it, pulling it in and untying the note.

* * *

The MCF girls were all just relaxing with home spa treatment with a hot tub and massage when the phone rang and Emmy, who was finished with her treatment Answered it and took down notes.

"Sorry to interupt the spy treatment ladies, but we've got enother case." Emmy said as she snapped her fingers and the spa turned back into regular supplies which disapointed the girls

"Can't it wait until later?" Jessy asked as she peeled a wet towl off her face.

"No." Emmy said before she opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of Bella with a rounded stomach and jumped back in shock. "Bella, you're!"

"I know," Bella said "Don't remind me, just asked Little Mrs. Rebel here."

"Remember how our mom used a spell to make me develope inside my sister's belly?" Zoey asked "Well, now we're expereancing a little problem, a glitch in the spell you can say that got her this way once again... now Bella's expecting our new little brother. Don't asked how we know that."

The MCF girls looked at each other and then back at Bella's Belly, which now had a kicking baby boy growing inside. And Emmy hugged it as she felt the boy's kicking inside Bella's large bulging stomach.

"What's his name?" Tracy asked.

"I don't know," Bella said "I've just decided to give him a pet name until he's born."

"Which is?"

"The Baby Boy, what else... i couldn't think of anything else."

"Come on then," Emmy said "We're needed in a kingdom by order of a princess."


	25. The pets and the Minotaur part 2

**The Pets and The Minotaur Part Two**

The girls arrived at Enchantia where they meet the young little princess Sofia and her siblings Amber and James (All from Sofia the first) with Bella wearing a gray sweeter with her bulge still nicely rounded and blue pants with a yellow belt and red and gray running shoes, and Emmy was talking to Sofia about why she had called them.

"It's because of these pets my new royal friends gave me to look after," Sofia said, pointing to a panda, a mongoose, a hedgehog and a dog who looked just like Penny, Senil, Russell and Zoe but were dressed in more royal attire and combed by survints "We got this ransom note saying that they were kidnapped but they're still here. I figured that whoever sent this note mistook some other pets for the royal ones."

"And we happen to know which ones." Tracy said, holding the missing pictures of the Littlest Pet shop pets and comparing them to the royal pets, which was indeed a perfect match.

"And you have an idea that this distress message was sent from the LPS pets?" Tracy asked as she pointed to the missing posters while holding the said message in her other hand.

"Yes," Amber said "And this morning we got this." She handed them a scroll that had a scary picture of a minotaur along with words on the bottom saying 'Bring me a king's randsom of you ever want to see your royal pets ever again."

"But you have the royal pets!" Emmy cried "If the kidnapper find out that he or she pet-napped the wrong pets who knows what they'll do to the pets! But son't worry, we'll find them and bring them back to their true homes and then some!"

* * *

Inside a large torn appart room Senil, Penny, Russell and Zoe were all chained to the wall by their feet and were misrable and sad as they looked out the window to see a raging storm that made the sky putch black so they couldn't tell if it was night or day but they did know that they were tired and hungry.

Suddenly the doors opened and a large beast with a bull head entered the room with a bag full of pet food and poured it on the ground before it huffed "Eat, pets. Eat," He pointed to Senil "Sora," then to Penny "Koko." then Russel "Tipi" and Finally Zoe "Napi. All must eat."

"I told you you big brute," Zoe snapped "I'm not Napi! My name is Zoe Trent! And i demand you release us from this unfashionable prison right now!"

"Pets cannot leave." the beast said before it walked out closing the door behind him.

Russell pulled out a nail file and tried to file his way through the chains as he muttered "Must escape, must escape, must escape." over and over again.

"We'll never see Blyth or our owners ever again," Senil whined "We're going to be stuck here forever! We're gonna die of loneliness and fear and nobody will be able to see us ever again! We don't even know if our S.O.S. call worked!"

"Don't give up Senil," Penny said "Someone will rescue us... Hopefully soon... Very soon."

* * *

Somewhere in Greece the MCF girls, Bella, Blythe and the rest of the pets arrived on the docks and Raina turned to the fasion girl saying "You know you and the pets didn't have to come all this way for your friends."

"We have to," Vinnie said "We're talking about our friends so no matter what happens we must rescue them from doom! And... hopefully we won't die."

"Some words for a hero to say," Bella said sarcastically.

"It's our first real rescue, come on! Give a guy a break!" Vinnie snapped.

Suddenly the wooden boards Blythe stood on gave way and she screamed as she nearly fell down but the girls grabbed her and pulled her upwards and the pets gasp and Vinnie cried "Not what i had in mind!"

After Blythe was saved from falling down to the sea the group sighed in relief and then Minka climbed up a tree to see another balloon with another destress message from the pets and cried "I found a clue! I found one!"

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and out stepped a fancy dressed man with a panther next to him and he said "Hello there, welcome to our faire city of ancint history and wealthy culture. May i interist you in some pasta at a local eatiry?"

"No thank you," Raina said "We're just here to find some lost pets."

"Lost pets huh?" the man said "Well, you better hope they didn't run into the minotaur that's been roaming around here. They say that the beast eats all it catches and whoever sees him or crosses his path will meet an untimely doom. Any who i've got to run, i'm very busy and i don't have time for more chit chat. Goob bye."

The pink monkey, after the man had walked away, climbed down the tree and gave the message to the group before they noticed someone watching them from another tree "Hey!" Tracy cried before the figure quickly ran away before dropping something on the ground, it was a note.

The girls picked it up and opened it and inside it read; **_I know where the pets are, ask for the Castle of Apallo. Signed Tracy's Mother._**

Suddenly they heard a woman scream and they looked up to see the hooded figure of Tracy's mother before the minataur grabbed her and dissapeared into the darkness "MOM!" Tracy cried before she ran forward, and tripped. She got up and ran over to the spot where the woman and the monster was but they were both gone.

Tracy's eyes filled with tears as she whimpered "Mama." before she through back her head and screamed "**MA-MA**!"


	26. The Pets and the Minitaur Part 3

**The Pets and The Minotaur Part Three**

The girls and pets sat in a pizza shop as Tracy wetn through her forth tissue box while she sobbed "I want my mama! Waaaaahhh!"

"Can someone please shut her up?" Jessy asked with tissue in her ears because the wails of her friend were driving her crazy "I can take so much sobbing before i get the urge to kill somebody, namely the sobby one."

"Come on Tracy, please don't cry." Emmy said "You're bound to make us deaf by now already."

"Sorry," Tracy said as she sniffled "I... i was this close to seeing her face, this close and then that hairy beast came and... and... oh what a shame i am of a daughter and a detective! I should just hang up my badge! I should move to Alaska! I should-"

**BONK!**

"Oww!" Tracy whined after Starz had whacked her head with her keyblade.

"Feel better now?" she asked.

"Thanks a lot," Tracy said sarcastically "I really needed a bump on my head for that."

"Next time it's the back." Starz warned.

"Ok," Raina said "While Tracy here was crying niagra falls i used my magic to formulate a route to where the pets are most likely kept, and i think that i've routed the safest road to go into the castle unseen by the miniotaur."

"Great," Tracy said "Let's go!"

"But what if the miniotur sees us?" Blythe asked.

"I may have an idea about that." Emmy said

* * *

Later the girls and the pets, who had become invisable, arrived inside the minitour's castle and walked the halls as Jessy said "Are you sure this invisability spell will work?" "If this don't get past tall, dark and horny i don't know what will." Emmy said with a smile "Now let's go, the pets need us."

As the girls ventured forward Tracy heard the bark of a dog and walked down one way while the rest went the other. She walked deeper and higher into a tower before she came across a small puppy clawing at the door and whimpering before he turned to Tracy and barked.

Tracy reconized the puppy right away, it was Anya's pet puppy Pooka! "Pooka?"

"Help!" a familer voice cried "Get me out of here!"

"Mommy? Is that you?" Tracy asked as she placed her body aginst the door.

"Tracy! Please get me out of here!" the woman on the other side cried.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls had arrived at the room where the pets were being held hostage and turned visable. "Don't worry pets, we're here to save you."

"At last!" Zoe cried happily "We're saved! I knew that balloon had to work!"

"But not for long!" Russell cried in horror as he pointed to what was behind the girls.

The girls turned and saw the minitaur before he pulled a lever and the girls fell down a trap door before the beast grabbed the pets and dragged them out.

* * *

Tracy had used her watch's power to break the door down and looked inside the cell to come face to face with her mother, who still wore her hood, as Tracy sighed and looked at the woman with watery eyes as she said "Oh mommy, it's been such a long, long time. But now i've found you."

"Too bad i had to end up a captured victum for this to happen." the woman said.

"And i know who you are." Tracy said "The ribbon, that lullaby i always heard in my head, they were all the same but only the lullaby seized the day. I know who you truely are."

"Do you now?" the woman asked before she slowly removed her hood as Tracy said "I know you're name, you're name is... Anya Romanov!"

The woman removed her hood, revialing the said woman and she said "You couldn't be any more right."

"And all this time i thought you were my aunt and uncle." Tracy said "Man, how close to the truth i was then i thought before."

"I'd love to play catch up with mommy with you but in case you forgot we've got a minitaur to free from a warlock."

"Say what?"


	27. The Pets and the Minotaur

**The Pets and The Minotaur Part Four**

"Did i hear you right?" Tracy asked her mother "Did i actually here you say to help the minotaur?"

"He's not what you think he is," Anya said "I saw the whole thing. There was this man dressed in black and he placed a spell on the minotaur, controling him to do anything he wanted."

"And that's connected to this why?" Tracy asked.

"The Minotaur... is you're father." Anya said "That man turned Dimitri into a minotaur."

* * *

The minotaur, aka Dimitri, dragged the pets down to the dungeon where the MCF girls, minus Tracy, Blythe and the rest of the pets were chained to walls as the chains started to climb upward thanks to the warlock's magic and all they could do was watch as the detectives and their friends dangled over a large cage of panthers as they roared and slashed about.

"You girls were sticking your noses too deep into my own buisness." the man said "I cannot allow you to go back and tell everyone what you have seen now. You must all be killed. It is the only way."

"I won't tell!" Blythe cried "I won't tell anyone! I swear! Cross my heart! Just get me out of here!"

"Leave her alone." Raina said "She and the pets don't deserve this."

"They fallowed you, didn't they?" The man said as he walked towards the minotaur and said "Just like this man was too close to reviealing who i was. I had to change him into what you see before you in order to keep my powers a secret. Now he obeys me and i will not have any mercy for you."

He reached forward to pet one of the pets when Senil opened his mouth and took a big mighty chomp on the man's wrist, making him scream in pain as the mongoose clung on and refused to let go. "Let go you rabid weasel!" the man cried but Senil refused to let go.

"Go get 'em Senil!" All the pets cried as Senil continued to bite the man all over his body which made the warlock hop around in sevear pain.

Amist this, Tracy and Anya, who appeared via Tracy's Ghost Powers, were surprised at what they saw.

"That's good," Anya said "But something tells me that won't last."

"We've got to do something quick!" Tracy cried "But what?!"

"I have an idea," Anya said "And it's a goodie from the oldies."

Finally, after the man had had enough he grabbed Senil by the scruff of his neck and yanked him off his body. "You little beast! Let's see you handle my cats."

With a mighty toss he flung Senil over the bars of the cage the panthers were trapped in and the mongoose screamed as he went upwards before he started to fall downwards towards the panthers, screaming "SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!"

Just before Senil could land in the mouth of a jaguar Tracy, who went ghost, flew upwards and snatched the mongoose out of thin air, rescuing him from becoming cat food while Anya snuck behind the man and attached a hook to his pants.

"Have i died and gone to heaven yet?" Senil asked as he opened one eye before seeing Tracy in her ghost form and exclaimed "Oh no! Ghosts are here! This must be some other place!"

"You're not dead," Tracy told the mongoose "But the wizard is!"

With that the hook that snagged the warlock's pants jerked and the man was pulled backwards by his pants and all the way outside until he hung from a tree, by his pants and undies as he screamed in pain and exclaimed "Someone get me down from here!" Tracy appeared next to him and turned him into a red panda "There, that'll keep you busy."

Anya quickly tossed a potion at the minotaur and the beast transformed back into her husband Dimitri and the jaguars turned back into their true forms, harmless black cats. The rest of the girls, Blythe and the pets were set free from the chains and they hugged the pets they had missed dearly.

"We've missed you so much!" Pepper cried as the pets hugged each other "We've missed you too!" Penny cried "It was so scary being here but now we're free to go home again!" Blythe Picked up Senil and hugged him tight before saying "Oh Senil, you were wonderful! You bit that baddie until he cried. You're the hero of the hour." She kissed the mongoose's head and the blue pet turned a bright shade of rosey red.

* * *

After they lead the warlock away to jail the group bid good bye to the Pets and Blythe as they walked back inside the Littlest Pet Shop while Tracy hugged Anya and Dimitri tight. "Oh you guys, i can't belive you're my parents, i mean, i thought you were my aunt and uncle but now... wow!"

"You've said that for three hours stright." Dimitri said "Don't you think you'll ever stop?"

"No, i don't think so." Tracy said.

"I guess we'll leave you guys alone for a little family bonding time then." Emmy said "We'll see you back in a couple of weeks."

"Before we part, There's a few things you girls must know." Anya said "One, Tracy, you can keep you're special powers, all of them and your ghost dog."

"Really?" Tracy asked happily "Yay!"

"And too, i belive these are for you Raina." Anya said as she put two pictures into Raina's hands.

Raina took a look at the Photos, one was of the couple Cinderella and Prince Charming (Disney of course) While the other was of Jane Porter and her Husband Tarzan. "Why did you give me these?" Raina asked "Unless... one of them are..."

"You're parents." Anya said "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

As Tracy parted ways with the girls they all gathered around Raina as she stared at the photos. Which two were her parents? Is she related to Cinderella? Or Tarzan? Could she be a long lost princess like Tracy? Or a civilaized Feral child from a jungle family? Either way, this mystery was about to be wild.


	28. Monster Mash Rescue Part 1

**Monster Mash Rescue Part One**

It was a dark Misty evening as thunder rumbled high in the sky over a lonely desserted castle. At first there was no sign of life at all in the castle but then a light shined in a balcony and then a figure opened some broken dusty windows and stepped outside to the rails where thorns and black dead roses were spawning.

She was a ten year old girl who was thin, tall and geeky with reddish brown hair in pigtails with large circle glasses and large front teeth. She wore a blue dress with a pink ribbon, pink socks and large brown and white shoes. Her name was Gretchen Grundler (Disney's Recess) and she was here because she was being held captive by an evil prince who wanted to use her to retrive something valuable that he himself couldn't get. In her hand she held a robotic yellow plane she had made to send back to her home. She dieled the couradinants as a pair of eyes watched her from the unkept garden of the castle.

She pressed a red button and the plane zoomed out of the castle grounds and high into the sky untill it was high and out of sight. Gretchen's only hope of rescue depended on that plane's safe trip.

* * *

The Plane flew across the morning sky as it flew over to the Windowseal of Raina's own bedroom and landed with a thud on the floor. Raina jolted upwards and looked at her clock, it was 11 o'clock pm! What could possibly have woken her up from her sweet dream of marrying her boyfriend?

She sat up and looked over her bedside to see the plane before it's window opened and a digital image of Gretchen lit the room in cyber blue light as her holograme spoke "Help me somebody, you're my only hope! I've been taken to a castle somewhere in Transylvania aginst my will by a royal mad man! You must come rescue me before it's too late. Look at Prince Charming's Theater for proof. Please help me!"

With that the digital image faded and Raina realized that this was a call for help. Gretchen had been missing for eighteen days with no lead to her dissapearance, until now. With that she quickly got dressed, fixed a magical energy potion to wake the other girls up and snuck out the window of her room.

She ran down the streets until a bat flew by and the surprise knocked her off her feet. the bat suddenly transformed into a familier figure, a familier 118 year old vampire girl.

"Mavis!"

"Raina, it's been so long." Mavis said with a smile "What are you doing out here at night?"

"I'm going to tell my friends about what i found that had landed in my bedroom." Raina said, giving Mavis the plane that had crashed into her bedroom as proof.

"I know," Mavis said, showing another plane that looked just like Raina's only hers was orange yet the same nonetheless "This landed in my bedroom while i was asleep too. I was going to tell you girls about it but seems like you have one yourself why not team up?"

"What about the rest of the girls?" Raina asked, refuring to the rest of the vampire's team.

"They can't come," Mavis said "They're all asleep. And i didn't want to wake them up. So, guess i'm flyin' this case solo with your team."

"First let's inpect this," Raina said "And then we'll call the others."

"Little sisterly case huh?" Mavis asked with a grin as they ran down the street.

* * *

The girls arrived at Prince Charming's Theater and snuck around for clues. Suddenly Mavis tripped on a barrell and it broke as she fell.

"Shhhh!" Raina hissed at the Vampire.

"Sorry!" Mavis cried before she realized something was sticking out of the barrell. It was a blue first prize ribbon from a school's sciance fair. She pulled it out and said "Look, i found evidance!"

"So did i." Raina said, holding a peice of cleaning cloth used for glasses. And the name on the cloth was 'Gretchen G.' "Gretchen was here." Raina said "Just like her holograme said."

Suddenly the phone next to them rang and the girls srambled for cover before Mavis turned into a bat and flew into a discarded violin and Raina hid behind some curtins just in time before a prince wearing blue clothing stepped into the light he had tuned on. This was Prince Charming (Shrek Series) and he groaned angrily as he muttered to himself "Ugh, who could possibly be calling me at this time of night?"

He martched to the old pay phone that was ringing and he answered it "Yes? What is it? Oh, it's you. Did you finally get the gem?" the caller on the other end had his voice muffled (At least to Mavis and Raina since they couldn't find a way to get closer to spy on him) and the prince got angry "Give you more time!? I gave you eighteen whole days in that god forsaken castle! What's taking you so long? I expected the brat would be finished with her use by now!"

Then what his caller said next surprised Charming "What? Planes? You mean to tell me you just caught Gretchen sending distress messages through toy airplanes she built herself?! You blunddering idiot! Can't a nitwit like you control a little girl? She's only ten years old for pete's sake! Oh, shut up! I'm taking the next flight down to Transylvania and coming to Vianna Castle and that little four eyed brat better be in control by then or you're looking at a one way ticket to working in a poorhouse as a janitor for the rest of your misrable life!"

He slammed the phone back on the reciver, grabbed a few things then stormed out of the building.

Mavis and Raina emerged from their hiding places and turned to each other "I know where that castle is," Mavis said "Of course you're going to need some help doing so."

"I know," Raina said "Something tells me this will be big. I know, let's gather groups. You gather monsters from your dad's hotel and i'll gather Gretchen's friends and my group and we'll all meet together at Vianna castle."

With a nod the girls left the theater and parted ways, one to gather monsters and the other to gather detectives and some school children.

* * *

Ok, now that that's all done, i've just got a few questions to ask, like who should play 'Snoops' and who should play 'Nero and Brotus the crocs?' I'm open to any ideas!


	29. Monster Mash Rescue Part 2

**Monster Mash Rescue Part Two**

It was a quiet afternoon somewhere in the unexplored land of Transylvania... until the MCF girls appeared and landed on a patch of grass.

"Whew, what a travel huh?" Emmy said as she fell backwards "Well, at least we're here... oh wait, where's our other group?"

Suddenly, a group of kids appeared two feet from the girls and landed on a bed of flowers. This group was made of Gretchen's friends whom all had gave up their night of slumber to rescue their friend Gretchen, althrough they were still in their pajamas, yet they had shoes on their feet.

T.J wore blue pajamas and had his red cap on and his sneakers, Mikey wore his yellow pajamas but had his green shoes on, Vince wore his green pajamas but had his black and white shoes on his feet, Spinelli wore her blue pajamas but had her black boots on her feet and Gus wore light army green pajamas but had his glasses and black shoes on.

"Are we in Transylvania yet?" Vince asked, dazed about the sudden transportation that had took it's toll on the Recess Gang.

"Anyone got an airsickness bag?" Spinelli asked as her face turned green.

"Don't worry about a thing everyone," Raina said "Luckily, the castle we're going to pick up Mavis from is just about a few miles ahead."

"Don't bother, i'm right here."

The girls and kids looked up to see a blue eyed bat hiding in the shade with a red eyed bat and the blue eyed bat, AKA Mavis, said "I'm here girls."

"Mavis?" Raina asked "Where's your army of Monsters?"

"Waiting for you back at the other castle." The other bat, aka Dracula said.

"There are bats talking to us!" Gus cried.

"They're not just bats," Starz said "They're vampires. Real vampires."

"VAMPIRES?!" The recess gang asked in shock before they screamed and ran around in circles while Mavis and Dracula just turned to each other and sighed. Typical human paranoia. Dracula then waved his wing and the Recess gang froze like statues in running places, all they could move was their eyes and groan like zombies.

"That's better," Dracula said "They were giving me a headache."

"Dad!" Mavis snapped

"What?" Dracula asked "I'll let them go after we explain everything to them, while we drag them along that is."

* * *

As the sun started to set the group of detectives, kids and monster, joined by Frank the frankenstine, Wayne the werewolf, Griffen the invisable man and Murrey the mummy spied upon a grand old castle with crumbling towers, moss and plants growing everywhere and even a rusty gate that was left open. (Think of the Beast's Castle but with with the apperance that it's in ruin and could fall appart at any moment)

"That's the Castle?" T.J. asked.

"Yeah, Castle Vianna." Murrey said "Ugly ain't it, Hotel Transylvania is a lot nicer."

"So, we're going to rescue Gretchen from this place?" Gus asked.

"Not now," Dracula said "I see someone coming. Get down!"

The group dove into the bushes and peered out to see Gretchen, carrying her handheld computer Galileo in her hand, running out of the broken doors of the entrance and across the stone bridge towards the gates when Prince Charming's Voice shouted "Gretchen! Gretchen? Gretchen, answer me! Gretchen!"

Gretchen didn't even look back as she passed the rusty gate and ran down a dirt path to escape from her captors, like she had done before. Prince Charming came out of the castle but with two lions with him. The first was a male lion with brown fur, a black mane and a scar over one of his green eyes, his name was Scar (Lion King) and next to him was his mate, a female lioness with light brown fur, reddish brown eyes, and a small notch in her left ear, her name was Zira (Lion King 2). Both of them were Prince Charming's Pets and their job was to retrive Gretchen whever she tried to run away, which was frequint.

"Heidi, get out here!" Prince Charming snapped angirly. Then out came a german accented woman with long pink pony tails on her head's side, green eyes, a thick blue chocker, a pink and black corest like top with a blue stripped dress with rose decorations and danty black shoes. This was Heidi, Prince Charming's lackie and in charge of keeping Gretchen a captive in the caslte.

"What is it darling?" she asked "Little Miss Smarty Pants has escaped again!" Charming snapped at the woman before he turned to Scar and Zira and said "Go on you two, find her and bring her back." Scar and Zira nodded and ran down the dirt path, the same one Gretchen went down to retrive her and bring her back.

"Oh Man," Vince said "Gretchen's in trouble, we've got to rescuer her."

"Are you crazy?" Wayne asked "Didn't you see those lions? They looked like wild cats with bad attitudes!"

"Don't tell me your scared of them." Spinelli asked "I thought monsters had strong back bones and had no fear."

"Not us." Frank asked.

Suddenly they head a scream and they heard someone coming again. Scar and Zira walked back up the path back to the castle, only this time Scar held Gretchen by her dress's middle while Zira had her computer in her jaws. "Why do you both have to ruin everything?" Gretchen asked the cats before saying "Zira, you better not get my computer filled with slobber."

Scar and Zira just walked back to the castle with Gretchen in tow, unaware that they were being fallowed by some monsters and children, all whom had been turned into bats by Emmy to avoid any unwanted attention. The Lions kept carrying Gretchen until they passed Heidi and Charming and entered the wreck Foyer while Heidi walked on over to Gretchen, who was still dangling in Scar's grasp and said "Aww, naughty little girl tried to run away again, shame on you. But it didn't work did it?"

"Put me down Scar," Gretchen ordered as she waved her arms and legs around untill he dropped the girl, who fell on the floor with a thud and muttered under her breath "Oversized pussy cat."

"Pea brained nitwit." Scar muttered back before he turned to Heidi as she said "Good work kitties, nice work." Scar snarled and he and Zira zeroed in on Hiedi as she backed away in fear and climbed on top of a couch as she said "N-N-now good kittes! Down, down! Heel!"

"Stay! Now, Sit!" Charming snapped, the lions oboyed and sat down and Heidi took a deep breath of relief.

Gretchen retrived her computer Zira had dropped and Charming turned to her and said "Alright you, i've had about enough of you and your big ideas, we'll talk later but right now i want you to do back to your room. Unless you want the lions to asscort you there."

"I can go by myself, thank you." Gretchen snapped before she walked up a flight of stairs. Charming watched as Gretchen opened a large door that lead to her bedroom before the door closed and turned to Heidi saying "Alright, what's your big excuse for almost letting her get away this time you candy brained twit?"

"The lions were the watchdogs of the castle," Heidi said, pointing to the lions as they feast on the raw meat their master had brought them "They let her getaway! I was busy making coacoa but it was their job to patrol the castle."

"And they caught and brought the girl back." Charming said "Well, i've had it with playing Ring around the rosie. This time, when Gretchen goes down the hole, i'll keep her down there until she finds it."

"But don't you remember what lay down the hole?" Heidi asked "Last time we couldn't even get Miss Brainy to stay there for more then ten minutes without screaming her head off like a banshee."

"That's all going to change my dear," Charming said "Oh yes, everything will change, because wither she likes it or not Gretchen _will_ go down that hole, she _will_ withstand the dangers the hole has to offer and she _will_ get me the Frightmeir Gem and bring it to me, or die trying. I'll give her a few hours but that is all. When the time is right, she'll go down the Hole of Death my way."

"Why i outghta-let me at him!" Spinelli snapped before being pulled back by Dracula and said "Forget them, let's find Gretchen and talk to her." the group of bats flew out of the room and went through the same door the girl went through, hoping to find her and warn her of Charming's plans before it's too late.

* * *

Got any ideas for the gaurdian of the Freightmeir Gem? A monster who lives down the Hole of Doom and how we should kill/defeat it?


	30. Monster Mash Rescue Part 3

**Monster Mash Rescue Part Three**

Gretchen opened the door of her bedroom, which wasn't really a nice 'Bedroom' it looked more like a dump with ripped wall paper, a broken matt with hay on top to cover the springs and a broken window where cold breezes flowed in and out of the room. This place had been her room since she was first brought here. She had managed to find enough scraps to create distress messages but since Heidi discovered them she had taken them away and now Gretchen was hoping that someone would come and rescue her.

She took out a photo of her friends, The Recess Gang, and rembered all the great times she had with them before she walked over to the window and looked out into the sky as she closed her eyes and remembered all the good times she had with her friends before her abduction. She remembered playing with them, winning school sciance fairs, and all sorts of things her friends had gotten her into. But this was diffrent, it felt like she wasn't going to escape and return home like she could if her friends were here with her. She felt trapped, for possibly the rest of her life.

The enchanted Group entered the room and hung upside down on the roof of the floor as Gretchen continued to sing to the heavens. Unknown to the girl the bats slowly turned into their true forms as Gretchen stared out into space

Gretchen sighed and she turned... and yelped when she saw a group of monsters, the MCF and her friends in the room!

"Gretchen!" The Recess Gang cried happily as they hugged Gretchen.

"Shh!" Raina hushed "Not so loud, you'll attract unwanted attention from the lions or worse, Prince Charming."

"How did all of you get here?" Gretchen asked "Did you get my messages?"

"We did." Mavis said as she and Raina held up the toy plans.

"Yes!" Gretchen exclaimed happily "My plan worked! But... why didn't you bring the police?"

"Trust me, we won't need the police." Starz said "Just tell us what Charming's after."

"He's been after this strange kind of Gem that i could never find." Gretchen said "He calls it, the Gem of Fear. He also claims that he can control any monster he wants. But it's hidden inside a cave where it's guarded by a monster called the Hydra. The only way anyone could get in was through a small hole, and i'm the only one who can squeeze right thought it unharmed. That's why he kidnapped me."

"Did he try to force you to face the monster?" Wayne asked.

"About seventeen times." Gretchen said "But every time i end up running back up screaming because of that monster, i havn't had a single night's sleep fearing about the monster or worrying that Charming will come and chop my head off in my sleep."

"Don't worry," Gus said "We'll help you escape and get you back home with us."

"But i've just been caught by Scar and Zira," Gretchen said before she lifted up a part of her dress and pointed to the lion teeth marks the lion had made "Just look at what Scar did to my dress!"

"They're guarding the gardens now." Frank said after he looked out the window to see the lions prowling the nasty garden.

"I wish we had a cage to lock those oversized felines in." Spenille said.

"We can just magically make one appear." Emmy said "But what if Charming gives us a sneak attack before we could escape?"

"How about we shoot fireworks?" Vince said "We'll shoot them off in his bedroom, that'll keep him busy."

"And we can teleport back home during the scuffle!" Dracula finished "Perfect! It's brilliant!"

"Gretchen!" Charming's voice shouted. "It's Charming!" Gretchen cried "Quick! Hide!" "Back to Bats again." Emmy said before she turned everyone, save Gretchen, back into bats and they all flew outside to the other side of the windows.

Charming came into the room and grabbed Gretchen's arm "Come on you brat, you're going to find the gem again and you better find it or else."

"But i don't want to!" Gretchen cried but she had no choice as Charming dragged her out of the room. The cluster of bats looked at each other and desided to fallow them.

* * *

It was raining by the time Charming and Heidi had taken Gretchen to the hole and Heidi said "Ok you little smarty pants, you go down and you do not come back until you get the gem and no sassing!"

Gretchen looked down the hole as Heidi got the rope ladder ready and said "I don't want to go down there."

"Oh you will," Charming said, snatching up Gaelilo from Gretchen "Or else!"

"Give that back! It's mine!" Gretchen cried before Charming pushed her, nearly making her fall into the hole. "Now you see things my way." Charming told Gretchen as the bats arrived in time to see this happen "You get dfown there and retrive the Gem of Fear or you'll never again see this stupid computer again!"

Gretchen sighed and said "Alright, i'll do it." Heidi tossed the rope ladder down the hole and Gretchen climbed down. As Charming andf Heidi took out umbrellas the bats flew down the hole to catch up with Gretchen, unaware of what was in store ahead of them as they did.


	31. Monster Mash Rescue Part 4

**Monster Mash Rescue Part Four**

Gretchen reatched the bottom of the cave, which was large, eerie and dripping with water from the rain above ground. The enchanted bats turned back into their true forms, gathered their flashlights the MCF girls had made for them and they all split up to find the gem while keeping a sharp eye out for the hydra.

"What does the gem look like?" Griffin asked as he picked up some rocks.

"I don't know," Dracula said "Just look for something shiney and gem-like."

"Oh dosn't that narrow it down?" Wayne asked sarcasticly before the 'wall' behind him opened it's large orange-red eye.

The Recess Gang pushed some rocks away and a green shine from a gem shined across the cave thanks to the flashlight Vince was holding and said "Well, at least we found the gem, but where's the-"

**"HYDRA!" **Wayne screamed as the hydra, a large purple serpant necked like beast rose from the ground and roared. The group screamed as they ran around scrambling for cover as the monster roared and lumbered towards them.

With nothing else to do Gretchen ran to the rope ladder but it lifted up to the cave's opening.

"The Hydra's awake!" Gretchen cried "You've got to pull me back up!"

"Not until you get me the gem," Charming snapped "GET THAT GEM!"

Gretchen screamed as the Hydra opened it's jaws over her head, about to chomp down on her body when Raina pulled her out of the way. Meanwhile the Recess Gang had the gem, which was green and in the shape of an eye that matched Hydra's and they were all trying to find out how it worked.

"Come on, come on, work already!" Vince groaned as he rubbed the gem "How does it work?"

"Maybe it needs a magic word," Gus guessed before saying "Abra cadabra! Hocus Pocus! Alachazam! Open Seasame! Pretty please!?"

"Maybe it needs to be rubbed harder." Mikey said as he rubbed the gem.

"Pass it!" Starz shouted as the Hydra advanced towards the boys. They screamed and tossed the Gem at the witch. The moment the girl's hands touched the gem the powers of the gem suddenly activated and a bright light shined all around the cave.

Suddenly the Hydra and the other monster stopped what they were doing and stood there like drones. Starz placed the stoen down and the monsters resumed their control until Starz picked it up again.

"I get it," She said "Only magical beings can activate the stone!"

"Great, now let's get out of here while the hydra is under the spell." Emmy said.

The group walked passed the droined monster, dragging the other monsters under the spell behind them. Gretchen walked over to the hole and said "Charming! I've got the Gem! The hydra fell asleep when it hit his head."

"Let me see!" Heidi shouted before Charming pushed her aside and said "Godo girl, now bring it up here!"

The group turned into bats so Charming couldn't tell they were really the ones reasponsable for the droined monsters. However when Gretchen grabbed the gem the powers of the gem broke and the monsters, inclusing the Hydra, awoke from the spell.

"Pull me up quick!" Gretchen cried as she clung on the the rope ladder before the beast lunged at her but the bats, including the former brainwashed monsters, flew out while Gretchen clung to the rope in fright as the hydra roared, about to strike her but missed as she was pulled upward.

* * *

Above ground Charming was ordering Heidi to pull the rope ladder up "Faster, Faster!" he shouted

"I am! I am!" she cried.

Finally the bats flew outside the hole fallowed by Gretchen, who held the Gem of Fright outwards but Charming only grabbed the gem and exclaimed "At last! The Gem of Fright is mine! All mine!"

"It's worth millions!" Heidi exclaimed "Let me see!"

Charming just gave her a quick peak and the woman gasped "Hey! That was not a fair look!"

She dropped the ladder and Gretchen nearly fell backwards but she caught herself before she could fall back down the hole and pulled herself upward as Heidi said "I know there is enough to split the monies evenly, you have your share i have mine and i will make my own hot choachoa shop in the apls."

"You idiot!" Charming snapped as he pushed Heidi away "Cut up this powerful weapon? Never! With it i can control any monster i want! And it's mine! All Mine!"

"What?" Heidi asked "Half is mind you double crosser!"

Scar and Zira grabbed Gretchen by her dress again and the girl striggled in their grasp as Zira said "Time to take you back home, pest."

"Put me down!" Gretchen exclaimed as she struggled in the teeth of the lions.

"It's mine!" Charming told the woman as they walked to the castle with the lions and Gretchen behind them "All mine!"

"Double Crosser!" Heidi shouted.

"Cheep Pickpocket!" Charming shouted.

"Swindler!" Heidi snapped.

"Cheep Crook!" Charming snapped back.

"Backstabber!"

"Bankrupt Burgler!"

The bats watched as the two villains walk away back to the castle and Gretchen was dragged away with them thanks to the lions. "What'll we do now?" Emmy asked "Mavis got any-Mavis?"

The remaining bats gasped when they saw the monsters turn bats fly next to Charming in a trance as he and Heidi continued to argue. "Oh no!" Raina exclaimed "The monsters are under the trance! Now what?"

"Fallow them, what else?" Emmy said "After them!"


	32. Monster Mash Rescue Part 5

**Monster Mash Rescue Part Five**

The MCF girls and the Recess Gang, once they turned back into humans, hid behind an old worn wooden door that led to the large, wrecked den of the castle where Charming had Gretchen and Heidi standing aginst the torn wallpaper peeling wall with a sword in one hand and Gailieo and the Gem of Fear in the other with the hypnotized monsters, who had turned back to normal, beside him.

"You rat! You weasel! You skunk! You Snake! You-You-you..." Heidi told Charming.

"Oh, put a sock in it already," Charming hissed at his former lackie "And don't either of you move, if anyone of you tries to get a jump on me or even fallows me out of the castle... i'll slice you to ribbons!"

"Give me back Gailieo," Gretchen protested as she tried to get her computer back but Charming pushed her away with his foot "You promised you'd give him back!"

"The talking computer comes with me kid," Charming said "I need it more then you'll ever need to in order to learn which monster i should have for my army and not."

As Charming backed away he didn't notice that T.J. and Gus were holding a rope on opposit sides of the door and just when the evil prince was about to pass thought the door he tripped over the rope and lost his sword, Gailieo and the Gem as it rolled away.

"My gem!" Charming cried as the control over the monsters broke and Heidi ran for the Gem "My gem!" Heidi was close to snatching the gem for herself when Charming grabbed her and yanked her down while Gretchen grabbed the gem, her computer and ran off while Charming and Heidi wrestled each other, scrambling to get Gretchen first and retrive the gem.

"After that brat!" Charming cried before he was trampled by the recess gang "After them!"

Scar and Zira attacked but the kids dodged them and split up screaming their heads off. The monsters ran after them along with the lions, the MCF, Charming and Heidi all running and passing each other in a classic Scooby Doo chase.

Gretchen was about to be cournered by Scar and Zira when she tossed the Gem shouting "Catch!" The gem flew up into the air and Spinelli caught it shouting "Got it!" Charming ran towards her and shouted "Give me that gem you little brat!"

"Catch!" Spinelli shouted as she tossed the gem towards Mikey, who caught it and said "I got it!"

"Give me that jewel you little theif!" Heidi shouted as she counered Mikey but he tossed the gem again, this time T.J. caught it but before he could toss it Scar and Zira pounced on him and T.J. screamed as Scar nearly bit his neck but before he could do it. "HELP!" T.J. cried before Mavis, in her bat form, landed in front of the lion's face and hypnotized him and Zira, allowing T.J. to scramble out of the lion's grasp.

"This is getting us no where!" Tracy told Raina as the Recess gang continued to toss the gem to each other while keeping Charming and Heidi at bay. "I know," Raina said "It's like we're playing run around the rosie! We've got to find a way out of here quickly."

"Look out!" Griffin's voice shouted as a large motercar crashed through the wall of the castle before he skidded to a hault and honked the horn "Next stop, anywhere out of this Castle!"

The group dashed for the motercar and Gretchen, who held the gem, was about to climb into it when Charming grabbed her and said "Give me back that gem, Gretchen! Only magic beings can work the magic, not common folk like you, now let me have it!"

"Ok." Gretchen said before she bonked Charming's head with the gem as hard as she could.

"OUCH!" Charming yelled in pain as he held his head.

"You did say to let you have it." Gretchen said with a smile before she hopped into the motorcar.

"Come back here!" Charming cried as he clung on to the motercart and Griffin drove the machine all around the castle, inside and out, causing lots of holes and making the age old structure crumble and fall all around them.

"It's caving in!" Spinilli cried "Somebody do something! Quick!"

"Give me that Gem!" Charming cried as he lunged for the gem and Gretchen but Gretchen jumped back and kicked the prince's hands, forcing him to let go as stone fell on top of him. Quickly, MCF, their group, Heidi and the lions ran out of the castle just before it collapsed right on top of them and the MCF group all sped away into the moonlight of midnight.

Charming emerged from the rubble and Heidi walked up to him saying "I told you we should have used a trained animal instead." Suddenly the ground shook and the Hydra emerged, roaring and snarling and the two bad guys, along with the lions, ran away from the beast in fright.

On a hill Raina had used the Gem of Fright to control the hydra and bring it to the castle to scare the baddies. Everyone laughed as the scared villains fled into the night and then went home.

* * *

Back at Third street school Gretchen and the Recess Gang walked towards the group of students, teachers and even their parents and everyone cheered, happy that Gretchen had returned home and she ran up to her mom and dad and hugged them tight.

The MCF girls turned to each other and smiled as Emmy said "Well, another mystery solved. What do you say we grab some pizza and smoothies to celebrate?"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

"Suddenly something brushed aginst Raina's fase and she yelped as she jumped back. It was a pretty parrot feather with her name written with glittering glue and sparkles on it. "This is for me?" she asked as she held the feather in her fingers.

"There's something behind it." Emmy said as she turned the feather around and read what it said "'Mom and Dad' that must mean that this feather is a gift from your parents to you!"

Raina smiled as she held the feather close and said "Thanks mom and dad, wherever and whoever you are."


	33. A Digital Adventure Part One

**A Digital Adventure Part One**

The MCF girls were edgerly waiting at the local arcade with happy, excited looks on their faces. The reason? They had just learned that theey were going to get a new video game, however, the game was about the Mystery Case File's adventures! It was huge and it was sure to be a very popular video game, after all _everybody _loved the Mystery Case Files Detective team!

"I just can't wait to see out very first video game coming out!" Raina said as she jumped up and down happily "I'm so excited!"

"I know!" Emmy said happily "I mean, how cool is it that we're going to have our very own video game right here right now!"

"I wish it would get here right now." Jessy said "I wanna see how cool i look as a digital avatar!"

"I call dibs playing it first!" Tracy exclaimed

"No, i will!" the rest of the MCF girls shouted before they turned to see a man wheeling in a large purple and pink game consel with Pictures of the MCF girls on it and placed it next to _Sonic _and_ Disney Princess. _The girls clamored around the game and bounced around happily as the man unraveled the cord of the game and plugged it in.

Suddenly, the entire arcade flickered and the games went crazy as everyone stood back in shock, unaware that a a red ball emerged from the cord of the MCF vedio game and when it hit the socket the cords of the other games were suddenly blasted right out of their sockets, all but one as the red ball of energy serged for it before entering the video game, making the screen go hywire before suddenly everything stopped.

"What the heck happened?" Raina asked.

Emmy's stomach growled and she said "I don't know, but let's not worry about it, it was probably just some kind of crazy power surge or something. Now let's get something to eat before we play."

The girls agreed and walked to the snack stand, unaware that the game the red ball had entered, called _Digimon: Digital Destiny, _was glowing and the screen turned into a red face that laughed evilly, changing the game in a way nobody would even tell it had been changed.

* * *

Ten days flew by since that fateful event and the girls returned to the arcade to play their video game again, only when they arrived at the arcade they were in for one nasty surprise.

"What do you mean the MCF Video Game is on the fritz?!" they all cried at the same time to Mr. Litwak (Wreck it Ralph) as the game was rolled away "I'm sorry girls, but it's been on it kept getting difficult to play every time and whenever someone almost wins it suddenly goes wacko and everyone ends up in the dark."

The girls sighed disapointingly and walked off as Tracy said "Oh man, what a rip off! I was so looking forward to playing that game."

"Yeah, bummer." Raina said before something caught her eye, a woman in a cloak. the woman dashed behind some arcade games named _Mario_ and _Legend of Zelda _and Raina ran after her, along with the rest of the girls and they ran to fallow the woman around the arcade until she suddenly vanished behind three forgotten games named _Monster Mash, Blinky Bill _and _Noah's Island_

"Hey!" Raina cried "Stop! Come back! Wait!" But it was too late, the woman was gone. She looked around but the woman was gone, however there was something lying on top of the consel of _Monster Mash, _It was a bronze pendant with an emerald flower in the center. She reached out to grab it but then it was sucked into the game screen and vanished, leaving Raina shocked and surprised.

The others ran over to her and Tracy brushed some cobwebs of the _Noah's Island _game screen and blew some dust off it. "Man, these are some pretty old games. And they almost look brand new two."

"I heard that the arcade had games that had never even been touched since the year 2000. Not since video gaming become more advanced and high deaf." Emmy said as she stood next to the _Blinky Bill _game "It left pretty much more classical games alone in the courner, gathering dust instead of customers for a very long time until at last the games were forgotten, never even remembered or knew they exsisted at all. These three must be very old and forgotten, just look at the dust their collecting!"

"I know," Jessy said as she wiped the game screen with her fingers "There's enough dust here to make an inprision of King Tut's tomb."

Suddenly the games started to shake, thier screens flickered on and off and before the girls even knew it they were pulled into seperate game consels. Tracy and Raina were pulled into _Monster Mash, _Starz was pulled into _Noah's Island,_ and Emmy and Jessy were sucked into _Blinky Bill _and what would await them there would be something they wouldn't thought possible.


	34. A Digital Adventure Part Two

**A Digital Adventure Part Two**

Tracy and Raina sat up after that eletrical scare and looked around until they saw a large castle with a thunderstorm overhead and a sign next to them read _Monster Mash, _the very name of the game they had been sucked into.

"Ok, what just happened?" Raina asked "Are we... inside the video game? But how?"

"I don't know," Tracy said "But i think i see someone coming out of that castle."

True to her word something did emerge from the castle, it was a werewolf with gray fur and yellow eyes wearing a green jacket, a purple shirt and dark brown pants. Over his back he had an old backpack and the look in his eyes as he grew closer told the girls that he was upset, having cried before leaving the castle. He passed the girls but stopped as he turned around and said "Girls? What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Tracy asked "Have we meet before?"

"Have we met before?" The beast asked in a confused tone "It's me Wolf! Don't tell me you forgot already, i thought you girls got unplugged when your game got fried."

"You must be talking about the other MCF," Raina said "We're not them, we're from the real world and we're based off of them. How else do you explain us being here so suddenly?"

Wolf looked at Raina and Tracy and sniffed them, which disgusted the girls, before saying "Oh, right. Sorry about that. You look so... wait, there is something i remember about the other Tracy and Raina they have and you don't. The Other Raina loved bananas, she would always eat 'em and then leave 'em for others to trip over, sloppy girl that one, heck, she eats so many bananas she pratically smells like them and acts like a monkey... sort of. And the Other Tracy loves Jewels, heck with a spoiled brat like that around she'd pratically ride a jewelry store in one night if she had a chance."

"Well, we're not like them." Tracy said "We're diffrent... and why are you running away from the castle?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Wolf said "However i will tell you i cannot stay here anymore, i'm going to wherever the cables lead me."

"We'll come with you." Raina said "I mean, come on, who dosn't like a nice adventure every now and then?"

Wolf smiled before he said "Alright, but you've gotta keep up with me say... now!" With that he suddenly got a head start and Raina and Tracy fallowed close behind.

* * *

Starz spat out sand as she sat up and looked around. She was on a beach on a tropical island and next to her was a sign that said _Noah's Island. _"Oh no, am i... inside the video game?" Suddenly three animals rushed past her, knocking sand in her lap before they stopped and turned around to see her.

The first was a brown female Kangaroo, the second was a polar bear and the last one was a little white rabbit.

"What are you doing here?" The polar Bear asked "I thought you got unplugged."

"What?" Starz asked before she said "Ooh, you must've thought that i was... let me see, the other me. I'm who she's based off of. I'm not who you think i am." The other animals turned to face each other and the polar bear said "Well, The other You spoke a slight scottish tone, an accent of you will. And was always annoying us. Glad to now your not that girl, I'm Noah and this is Woomera and Sparky."

"Nice to meet you," Starz said before she said "So, where are you going?"

"We're going to find somewhere else where we can finally be popular again." Woomera said "We're tired of sitting around here waiting for somebody to waltz along and play us so we're marching onward to a popular game and hopefully attract gamers attention one more."

"Sounds like you could use some help," Starz said "Let me come with you, i won't be annoying and i can help out with my magic."

Sparky Jumped into Starz arms and she stroked him as she fallowed the kangaroo and polar bear out of the game.

* * *

Emmy and Jessy looked around to see a forest with houses built in them and turned to see a sign that said _Blinky Bill _right next to them. "Where are we?" Emmy asked "Inside the video game." Jessy said "But what worries me is how we're going to get out of here."

Suddenly some animals ran passed them before they stopped and turned around to face the girls. One was a small mouse wearing pink overalls and a bow on her head, one was a kangaroo with green trousers with yellow suspenders and a green hat and the last one was a koala wearing red overalls.

"What are you doing here?" The koala asked "How did you survive being unplugged?"

"What?" Emmy asked before she said "Oh, you must be talking about the other us. But we're not them, we're the girls they're based off of. Emmy and Jessy."

"Should we belive them?" The kangaroo asked "It could be a prank."

"It's not a prank!" Jessy said "What would the girls you know do that we don't? Anything that you can tell the diffrence from them to us?"

"The Other Emmy loves apples and would always be found with one in her hand and she'd leave the cores everywhere," the mouse said "She's a litterbug you know and the other Jessy loves Pizza with a passion but was even sloppier when she ate it and she always wore pink girly things and had a Brooklyn accent."

"I don't have a booklyn accent," Jessy said "Just hear me, see, no accent!"

The trio exchanged looks before the koala said "Ok, that proves it. I'm Blinky Bill, and these are Marcia and Splodge."

"Nice to meet you," Emmy said "And where are you going?"

"We're going to find a new game." Blinky said "Nobody wants to play our game anymore so we're heading out for a new one."

"Let us go with you," Jessy said "You could us some help on this one, trust us."

"The last time we trusted you, the other you i mean, we ended up smelling like skunks for a whole mouth." Splodge said.

"We're not like those girls, you can trust us." Emmy said. And with that the group walked out of the game.

* * *

Any idea where we should go and what should play the part of the Cy-bugs? I was thinking of those mecanical monsters from the movie 9, and if so Which one should fallow us to Digimon?


	35. A Digital Adventure part 3

**A Digital Adventure Part Three**

The next thing the girls knew they were inside the video gaming world of _9, _in a deselet and empty gray wasteland where dead bodies and destruction leark around every courner.

"Are you sure it was a smart idea to just wander into this video game? I mean, don't you have any idea what's in store for us here?"

"So what if it looks dead," Wolf said "In your opinion i mean, but heck, what could possibly be here?"

They heard mechanical limbs coming closer and closer as the group faced each other and Blinky said "Uh, maybe it's a... nothing."

"Look at this cat skull!" Marcia said as she walked over to a cat skull that had two bolts in it's eye sockets and kicked it's teeth and added "I could easily take on this beasty when it was alive."

Suddenly one of it's bulbs, a red one, turned on and it snarled as the group gasped and backed away. Marcia turned around and turned pale when the beast rose from the pile of scraps and trash to revial it's full body, claws, and cat bones attached to is mechianical body parts. This was the Cat Beast (9) and it roared at them as the group screamed in horror.

"RUN!" Tracy screamed.

The Cat Beast roared as the group ran away screacming. They ran past rubble, trash, and decaying corpses (much to their disgust) but the metal monster was right behind them all the way, slashing his claws in the air as he snarled, trying to slash the group to ribbons as it snarled.

"Back to the game station!" Emmy screamed as they headed for the plug but the cat beast lept over them and blocked the way with it's claws as it snarled at them. The group screamed and ran the other way as the cat beast gave chase.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Tracy asked.

"I could make that thing dissapear into thin air!" Raina said "Here goes nothing!"

She stopped and turned, her palms pulsing with red and yellow energy and she thrusted her arms out towards the beast shouting "SHI-ZAM!"

A powerful blast shot her backwards as she screamed, ramming back into her friends and making crazy turns before it turned the other way, towards the cat beast. The beast was blasted along with the group and they passed the gates, thought the cord, crashed all around the station then they blasted through another portal plug and dashed right throught it before emerging in another world, a world more colorful and brighter then _9._

They crashed into a tree and the group landed on the ground while th ecat beast flew into a pond and sunk. "Haha!" Blinky Bill cried "Take that cat-bot!"

The picked themselves up and looked around before they saw digimon entering an arena and a giant digital sign in the sky read "_Digimon: Digital Destiny"_

"Digimon?" Woomera asked "Oh no, it's that blooming Digital monster video game over by the spider stomper. Let's get out of here before-"

"Hey there!"

The group screamed as they ran behind a tree for shelter. They heard a girl's laughter and looked out to see the owner of the laughter. It was a 12 year old girl with short spiky orange hair with a blue hat on her head, brown eyes, wearing a sleeveless top with white lineing, red gloves, blue pants and gray adn red shoes, she was Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't do that Kid!" Wolf said "I nearly soiled myself."

"And this comes from a dog guy who never shaves and drinks from toilets?" Sora asked with a smerk on her face.

"Drinks from toilets?!" Wolf snapped "Why i outghta-"

"Calm down she's only a child." Noah advised.

"Say, what do we have here?" Sora asked as she picked up a few things from the ground, they were Blinky Bill's slingshot, Wolf's comb, Noah's Sea shell from his island and Raina's locket, the one that had vanished into the video game world before the rest of the team.

"Hey! That's my locket!" Raina cried.

"And our stuff!" Blinky bill cried "Give them back!"

"No," Sora said "I don't think i will."

"Why you- come here you little-" Wolf snarled as he tried to move but was pulled back to the tree. The group realized that once they had placed their hands/paws on the tree trunk it's ooze glued them to the trunk.

"Should've warned you about that tree sap." Sora said as she pocketed the items "Now i've got a compatistion i have to enter to."

"Give me back my locket!" Raina cried "It's my ticket to a long lost life!"

"Well, now it's my-t-t-t-t-icket." Sora said as she suddenly glitched in front of them before waving good bye and saying "See ya!"

"Wait!" Wolf shouted "Come back here! We'll get you for this! I swear we'll get you!"

"I'll get us out of here," Raina said before she used her magic to make the tree explode and the group landed on the ground, covered from head to toe in tree sap. "Don't worry," Raina said "I'll just-"

"NO MORE HELPING!" The digital creatures cried. Sparky went forward and Woomera said "I think Sparky's on her scent, Fallow that bunny!"

* * *

Later Sora arrived at the arena with the items in her hand while she taped them together with red tape and pulled a yellow cloak over her body and her face as she headed outwarts into the middle of the arena where all the digidistend from tamers to those who could transform into digimon themselves came here to enter the compatistion. And the fee to get in? Anything nice they had. Sora couldn't have entered because for one, she was a glitch, and two, she didn't have anything to buy her way into the board... untill now.

After the last digidestend, T.K. (Digimon) entered Sora clutched her makeshift trinkets tight before she placed them into the entry trophy, which was a large digivise shaped trophy and looked at the board until it announced her name, **Sora Takenouchi, **loud and proud for all to hear.

"Yippie!" she exclaimed with pride as she jumped for joy, glitching along the way as she did "I'm in! I'm finally in!"

"Sora?!" the digimon gasped in horror.

"The glitch!" Matt exclaimed "How did she get trinkets?"

"Seize her!" a strong booming voice somewhere among the stands shouted "We cannot have that glitch in our game!"

The digimon advanced on her and Sora ran for her life as she sped past some other digidestend and such before she nearly reatched the exit... only to be blocked by the MCF and their crew, only due to the sap and thier treck they looked more like patched up monsters then themselves.

"Give us back our things right now!" Raina snapped.

"Whoa boy!" Sora exclamimed as she ran the other way, glitching as she did while the digimon ran away from the strange monsters as well as the humans.

"When i catch you you blinking brat," Woomera said as she neared Sora's head "I'm going to spank the living daylights out of you so bad you'll never be able to sit for weeks!"

"Not if i tear her to shreds first!" Wolf snarled as he jumped in from ahead, only for Sora to glitch past him and he rammed into Woomera. The MCF fired a lot of spells towards Sora but she glitched passed every last one of them, ended up nearly destroying the area from the inside before the entire group ended up smashed together in a thick gooey mess, tangled and twisted as if they were playing twister and Sora just laughed as she ran away from the arena.

"Now we got'em." Agumon said as he and his human friend Tai ran up towards the ball of mess.

"Hey kids, great to see you." Wolf said "She went that way!"

"Take those things back to my castle at once!" the booming voice snapped as Tai and Agumon, wearing sticky proof gloves that had magically appeared on their hands before they pushed the slimy mess away towards a large castle, which was right next to the arena.


	36. A Digital Adventure part 4

**A Digital Adventure Part Four**

The MCF girls and their friends, Wolf, Splodge, Marcia, Blinky, Noah, Sparky and Woomera were rolled into a throne room where digital date surged through the glass walls and the floor thanks to visible glass walls and floors and a figure came out behind some digital curtins.

She was a teenaged girl with long black hair tied up in lots of violet bows, gray eyes and wore a purple dress with pink shoes. She walked up towards the mess of sap and clapped her hands, before a large force of magic made the sap and the junk vanish and the group landed on the ground, neat and clean as if nothing had ever happened.

"What are you doing here in my digital kingsom?"

"Uh, sorry to be a bother to you miss..." Noah started but the girl raised her hand to scilance him and she said "Do not waste your time talking rubbish, for i am Princess Natasha and i don't speak to those who would destrupt my very kingdom and the way i run it!"

"Uh, sorry your highness." Splodge said as he removed his hat for respect and said "If i knew i was going to meet you i would've worn my best trousers."

"Forget that knave!" Natasha barked "Why are you here? You're not going Turbo are you? Because you've got another thing coming if you want to take over my kingdom!"

"Take it easy your grouchyness," Tracy said "It's not our fault one of your digital trouble makers stole our stuff."

"Digital trouble maker?" Natasha asked before she gasped "The Glitch! That trinket she used to buy her way into the compatision, that belong to you?"

"She did what?" Noah asked "We've got to get our things back!"

"Specially my locket!" Raina said "I need it back!"

"I cannot help you," Natasha said "It's all gone, nothing but code and data and shall remain that way until one of our competeters win the tourntement, which you ruined thanks to your wrecking bregade!"

"We're not leaving without our things," Blinky snapped "And nobody is going to make us go!"

"Then i hope the savage Digimon peck out your bones for your blunder and punishment!" Natasha snapped as she snapped her fingers before the group vanished.

* * *

The group emerged in the desert and Woomera humped "How rude! That prissy pushy princess needs to learn a thing or two about manners." as they stood up they saw Sora, standing a good distance away from them as she tried to catch some Piximon with a net while a group of other digimon had gathered around, laughing at her as she swung her net around "Come on you guys!" She said "I need a digimon in order to win! I'll give you all the chocolate bars you'll ever eat! Come on, have a heart."

One of the piximon stabbed her back with a wooden stick and another kicked her in the chest before she fell down while the digimon laughed at her. Sora got up and snarled "Ok, no more mrs. push over, this time it's personal!" She tried again to catch digimon but once again they pushed her down but this time one of them actually harmed her, cutting her left cheek as she screamed in pain and kicking her in the legs, making her ache in pain as the digimon closed in on her, ready to strike her with their attacks.

"We can't just that there and watch!" Emmy exclaimed "We've got to help! She may've been a jerk but those guys are bigger jerks then the princess!"

"Ow! Stop it! Quit it!" Sora cried as she was tugged, pulled and jerked by the digimon "Stop it! Leave me alone! I just want to be a champion like everyone else! OUCH! STOP!"

Suddenly there was a loud roar and the digimon turned to see Noah and Wolf, snarling and roaring as they ran towards them. The digimon screamed and ran away while Sora fell to her knees as Noah and Wolf chased the bullying digimon away. Starz and Tracy helped Sora up, but she still looked uneasy as she swayed around slightly. "Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone," Sora said "I-I-I'm ok, i can handle anything those digimon can give me."

"Can we at least know your name?" Emmy asked

"It's... Sora," Sora said "Now leave me alone, i've got a digi-digimon to catch so i can... so i can... can..." Sora suddenly fell over and nearly fell to the ground but Raina caught her and Woomera placed her paw on Sora's forehead, saying "Poor little mate, those brutes really took a beating out of her."

"Didn't you want to do this to her a while ago?" Emmy asked.

"Not like this," Woomera asked "I mean, it's not like she's a wanted criminal or anything but... she's just a girl."

"And i think she's getting paler." Splodge said, pointing to the fainted face of Sora as the MCf girls hoised her up together and Tracy said "We better find somewhere to hide while we tend to her."

* * *

An hour later Sora woke up to find that her body wasn't aching or bleeding anymore, was was more strange was that she was inside a cave and one one of the newcomers, Wolf, was standing guard by the entrance watching the rain outside. She got up and walked towards the wolfman with a confused look on her face before Wolf turned to see her and said "Did you have a good cat nap you little theif?"

"I prefer barrower." Sora said "I was going to give your things back as soon as i won and i didn't even have any time to explain the first time we met you know, since the tourtiment was about to start and i had to sign up and all."

"You could've just entered it with money." Wolf said.

"We don't use money." Sora said "We use trinkets, items, anything we want to put into the trophy to win all or nothing. I never had anything so i couldn't enter before."

"Don't you have your parents to get you stuff?" Wolf asked.

"Nobody has parents," Sora explained "It's just us kids and digimon, no adult and no parents at all, we're on our own no matter what."

"You're kidding," Wolf said "No parents at all?"

"Least nobody scolds us or forces us to work or stuff like that." Sora said as she sat down along with Wolf "But... then again, nobody cares for us either."

BOOM!

Sora yelped as she cried and clung on to Wolf tightly. Wolf felt light his lungs were being crushed before he lightly pushed Sora away, only to discover a fresh trail of tears leaking from her eye and down her face as she looked at him with big watery eyes.

"So... nobody cares about you? At all?" Wolf asked, feeling more and more sorry for Sora she she glitched and sobbed. Another thunder strike caused Sora to clutch Wolf tightly again but this time Wolf didn't push her away, he wrapped his arms around her and said "Don't worry kid, i'm right here."

Sora sighed as she hugged Wolf back, feeling safer and warmer, mostly due to the fur on his body, as the wherewolf gently wiped her face dry with his shirt and he said "Don't be scared kid," Wolf said "I'll keep you safe. I'll never let anything harm you. Never."

Sora sighed again as they continued to hug. Unknown to them Woomera, Noah, Sparky, Marcia, Blinky, Splodge, and the MCF girls were watching them from the shades of trees that acted like umbrellas and smiled.

"Isn't that cute?" Raina asked.

"Yeah," the MCF girls said in union.

"You think we should leave them alone for a wlile?" Noah asked.

"I think we should." Emmy said "I think we should."

* * *

Meanwhile near the pond the cat beast went down in a boy named Henry Wong (Digimon Tamers) was walking towards it with his digimon Terriermon beside him. Henry bent down to fill his water bottle with the cool water when suddenly the cat beast shot out from the waters and snapped it's jaws on his bottle, breaking it as Henry and Terriermon screamed and backed away before they ran away for their lives.

The Cat beast snarled, angry that his prey had gotten away but then he looked down to see a small green and white device on the ground. It was Henry's Digivice, a D-power he had dropped when the beast took him by surpise.

The Cat beast snatched up the digivice with it's claws and looked at it before it placed it near it's small slot under it's head. Once he did a powerful surge came out of the digivice and right into the cat beast, as he snarled and roared, digidate flowing through it's body and it's eyes glowed green as the digivice attached itself to it's chest and stayed there.

The cat beast looked at it's new claws, which had grown bigger and shined a brilliant green light and it roared, now it had a new mission, to make himself the most powerful creature of all!


	37. A Digital Adventure part 5

**A Digital Adventure Part Five**

The next few hours went by and Wolf, Woomera, Noah, Sparky, Marcia, Blinky, Splodge, and the MCF girls fallowed Sora down a pathway through a jungle as she explained "Ok, the first thing we need to get is to get a digi-egg and to get one we have to solve this complex maze, of course the first time i tried it i ended up lost in it forever."

"I played some mazes before in some of Reg's magazines," Woomera said "I bet i can solve this one in no time."

"Oh yeah?" Sora asked "You've never seen a maze like our maze."

"Oh please Sora," Noah said "How diffent can this paticular maze can it..."

Sora removed the giant leaf from the view of the group and Noah's voice trailed off when they all saw the maze, it had a very rickity and unstable bridge over a river of molten lava which shot gaisers of lava into the air, swinging blades over a loose stone pathway with spikes popping out, snapping jaws from ugly monsters springing out of holes in cliff walls where a lone rope ladder hung and flying bombs that exploded when they touched the ground around a field.

"Uh... ok." Wolf said "Where's the entrance?"

"Over there," Sora said as she pointed to a happy rainbow colored sign that said "Digi-Egg Maze Challenge, Welcome and have Fun!"

"Oh isn't that all dumpy?" Woomera said "The entrance is just peachy but the rest of the maze is a bloody nightmare!"

Suddenly a small digimon called Datamon popped out and said "Welcome players! Welcome to the Digi-Egg Challenge!"

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked "You don't host the challenge."

"No, no i don't." Datamon said "However, the princesss herself wanted to make sure you have a faire shake so she's adding a few more little wrinkles to the maze to make it extra fun!"

"Wrinkles?" Noah asked "What kind of 'little' wrinkles?"

"Like these!" Datamon exclaimed as he pressed a button on a small box he held. The ground started to shake and the group clung on to something as they watched on in alarm. From the lava pits came several fire breathing dragons, then clubs with spikes smashed the grounds that didn't have the blazes, large snarling spiders and hornets crawling over the holes of the snapping monsters and even exploding fireworks and firecrackers on wings flying with the bombs like a large swarm.

"How's that for fun?" Datamon asked the shocked and scared stiff group "Oh, and you only have twenty seconds to get your egg! And go!"

The MCF girls huddled fast and marched towards the gates of the maze before they blasted magic forward and suddenly everything in the maze fanished and became a flat, harmless, flowery field with a lone digi-egg, a pink egg with dark pink hearts around it like spots.

"Whoa, that was... AWESOME!" Sora cried happily before she ran forward and grabbed her Digi-egg happily as she exclaimed "It's right there! It's really there! Horray! The Digi-egg is mine! The Digi-egg is mine! THE DIGI-EGG IS MINE!"

The group went forward while the MCF stuck out their tounges at Datamon before rejoining the group. Datamon snarled and muttered "Natasha is not going to like this!"

* * *

Later that very night the group walked towards a pyramid in the middle of the desert as Splodge said "Uh Sora, i know it's none of my buisness but where are we going to sleep?"

"You guys can sleep with me," Sora siad "It'll be like a slumber party... only with no movies, games or popcorn."

She kicked a stone near the ground and a door opened up as she said "Welcome to my home, the Lost Pyramid of the Desert Winds."

"How lovely," Woomera said as the group walked through a narrow passageway "And very... sturdy."

"Not much of a home if you ask me," Marcia said before she ran into a spider web and danced around madly as she tried to pull the webs off her body and cried "Uck! Get this stuff off me!"

"Well, it's better then your home on planet mispits." Sora said as she rubbed her new digi-egg.

"We just happen to live in a village." Blinky Bill said "And everyone knows me!"

"Yeah, as the trouble maker." Marcia said.

"We live on a floating island," Noah said "Me and Woomera help animals who come to our island and such."

"I just happen to live in a castle with passage ways, hidden secrets and i scare the pants of anyone who dares comes close!" Wolf said.

"Gee, castles, floating islands, villages," Sora said "Must be nice, but a pyramid's not bad either. Check this out." She pressed a picture of a dog faced god and another door opened up, but this time it acted like a window for the group and a telescope appeared from another hole in the wall that acted like a drawer as Sora said "Ladies and gents, my spying window. From here i can spy on anyone anywhere in the game. It's also great for getting a brush of- Uh oh, take cover!"

Sora ducked down but a blast of sand struck the group as they sputtered around and tried to block sand from their eyes and noses before it stopped. Sora looked up to see the group covered in sand, save for their faces and she looked outside to see Takato and Guilmon (Digimon Tamers) with sand blasters and shouted "Go away! I told you guys you're not welcome!"

"Nothing personal," Takato cried back "But we don't want a glitch ruining things during game time!"

"I told you i'm not a g-g-g-litch!" Sora cried but glitched as she did "Now leave me alone!" she closed the window and turned to the group as they brushed the sand off their bodies and Sora said "Sorry about that, i should've warned you about that."

"blech!" Starz groaned as she spat out sand "Does this always happen when you open the window?"

"Yeah, but they missed every time." Sora said "Come on, let's go."

The arrived in a large room and Sora said "Welcome to the main chamber of the pyramid, it's also my digs. Make yourselfs comfortable!" she walked over to a patched up hammock that hung over the floor and climbed into it as she held the egg close "This is my bed, i just climb into it and sleep as long as i want... provided i get patches whenever it breaks."

"This is absolutly no way for a little mite to sleep!" Woomera cried as she pulled Sora out of the hammock while Sora exclaimed "But where am i going to sleep if it's not on the hammock?" The red kangaroo turned to the MCF as they smiled and waved their hands around, casting a few spells as they did.

POOF! POOF! POOF! POOF!

* * *

Sora sighed as she sat in her new bed, an actually queen sized bed that was nestled between a pile of games, toys, model dummies wearing new clothes for Sora and even a pet bed for Sparky and her egg which she had placed on the left courner of her bed. "When i win the tourtiment i'm going to treat those bullies, espiecially that Natasha, just like they treat me, no no, far worse. Like if i saw Natasha on the street dying i'd just sit, munch on popcorn then laugh my head off."

The group, in seperate beds, all sat and listined to what Sora was saying before Wolf added "You could step on her hands too i bet."

"Yeah, that's good." Sora said as Sparky approuched her and she hugged the rabbit tight "Break her hands, heck, i'll break her toes too just for fun. Then i'd watch her die. That was be totally great."

"So Sora," Noah said "When the egg hatches what will we do with... whatever's inside?"

"Train it of course," Sora said "When it's a rookie then we'll enter the compatistion and win. Then those chums will finally give me some respect."

"Don't worry about a thing kid," Wolf said "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Unknown to them The Cat Beast had just scared off Takuya (Digimon Frontier) and stole his digivice before attaching it to his body, morphing himself even more, this time he had armor on his limbs and his eyes shined a bright red while smoke spewed from his mouth. HIs transformation was coming along perfectly, now he just needed some more digivices and he'd really be a mechanical menice!


	38. A Digital Adventure Part 6

**A Digital Adventure Part Six**

The next morning Wolf, Woomera, Noah, Sparky, Marcia, Blinky, Splodge, and the MCF girls were all still asleep when suddenly a loud scream woke them up and they shot upwards.

"Wha-what? What happened?" Blinky asked "Where's the fire?"

"My digi-egg hatched!" Sora cried happily as she held a black seed like creature up in the air "Isn't she cute!?"

"That watermelon seed is a digimon?" Wolf asked "Man, we're in trouble."

"I'm not a watermelon seed!" the digimon cried "I'm Nyokimon!"

"And i love you," Sora said as she hugged the digimon "Because your my very own Digimon and i will be a great digidestined just like all the rest."

"If you spend all day gushing over that little shrub then you'll have a longer time trying to raise it." Marcia said

"I know where we can train Nyokimon," Sora said "It's right around here and very secluded."

* * *

The group arrived in a jungle and started to train Nyokimon with series of training equipment and fighting dummies when, upon crushing the last dummy, the digimon digivolved into Yokomon, a pink union bulb with blue leafs and yellow and orange stems.

"You digivolved!" Sora cried happily as she glitched and hopped around before she glitched right on top of a pole they had used for training and nearly lost balance but regained it quickly to save herself.

"Oh Sora," Noah said as he helped her down "If you want to be a digidestined then you've got to get that glitching problem under control."

"I will," Sora said "And then do you think i have a good chance?"

The group looked at themselves and said "Tiny."

"YAY!" Sora shouted happily "I'm gonna win!"

Everyone else sewatdropped as Sora danced and glitched around happily. "Well, these's something to be said about child enthusiasum." Woomera said with a shrug.

* * *

After a few more hours of training Yokomon finally evolved into Biyomon and Sora took the group back to her home in the pyramid to celebrate and gloat while Biyomon flew around happily.

"I can't wait to win the tourtiment!" Sora exclaimed happily "When i do i'm going to parade around happily and gloat around with my digimon and lots of other things! When i win i'm going to..." then she stopped and said "Oh, now i feel like my head is going to roll of my head and i feel sick and-"

"Take it easy Sora," Woomera said "You'll do fine. You'll do whatever you can to be the best."

"Besides, you're going to have to wait a little longer to compeate," Raina said as she held a flyer in her hands "You see, this flyer says that the fight will take place about twenty one hours from now."

"Twenty One hours?" Sora asked in shock "That long of a wait? I can't wait that long! What'll i do?"

"How about we play together Sora," Biyomon said "I've been itching to play for a long time."

"Yeah," Blinky said "Let's play!"

Sora smiled as she looked at the group. She had never had any real friends who would actually want to hang out with her let alone play with her. She was so happy she could just burst with joy. With tears in her eyes and a large smile over her face she threw her arms into the air and cried "Let's play!"

* * *

Back at the palace Natasha was pacing around her throne muttering under her breath. The digimon who served as her gaurds had told her the bad news that Sora had sucessfully obtained, hatched and trained her digimon to rookie form. Now there was nothing that could stop Sora from compeating, and if she did... her rule over the digital world would be over!

Unless...

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she quickly ran down a darkening hallway until she came across a vault. She used her magic to make it open and she jumped right into the code, the lifeblood of the entire game and floated among the small digital boxs with diffrent elements of the game in them and names of the creatures that lived in it.

"Let's see, where is it?" She asked herself before she saw what she was looking for; CHAMPION'S TROPHY. She pressed on it and scanned around in it untill she found the code for the stuff Sora had entered and pulled it out. She floated to the large box that had her name in it and placed it into the box, thereby making Raina's Locket, Wolf's comb, Blinky's Slingshot and Noah's Seashell appear right in her arms.

"Yes!" she cried "Now to make sure that disgusting glitch may never win... permenetly." She put on some gloves before pocketing the items in her dress and dug through her own box some more until she came across a black and purple glitching ball within her code and pulled it out, turning it into an orb in her hand "The very virus that destroyed my old game and my home. It had been my worst enermy... but now it'll be my key to perminent success."

She placed the orb in a box and floated back to the door as we zoom out, seeing a lone box that had been pulled out from the rest and was drifting away from the others, it belonged to Sora and, if Natasha's evil plans work, then the box would no longer exsit at all, ever again.


	39. A Digital Adventure part 7

**A Digital Adventure Part Seven**

The next few hours proved to be very fun for Sora, because for the first time ever in such a long time she had friends, real friends. She had made dummies for friends once but they were torn by other digimon. Now she had Wolf, Blinky, Noah and company for a group. She also felt something special from the start as time went on, she even forgot about the digimon battle as she went to play with her band of friends.

With a shout for joy she jumped into a pond for a swim, fallowed by Blinky, Marcia and Splodge as they jumped in along with the MCF girls who spun around happily and swam around underwater while Sora glung on to Splodge for a ride before the MCF used their magic to spray water underneith them and sent them all high into the air on guisers as they laughed happily before they dove back into the water.

A few hours after they dried off, Sora and Biyomon were climbing a tree as they picked apples before letting them drop to the baskets below where the others. Sora saw an apple on a branch just a few inches away from the very tip of her own branch and she climbed out and reached for it... only to have her branch break and she fell down to the ground. Instead of hitting the ground Sora landed safely in the arms of Noah while Sparky, who was on Woomera's head, jumped off the kangaroo and landed on top of Sora's head as she laughed happily.

Later as the digital sun started to set Sora was running through the forest with Wolf before she stopped, out of breath as she leaned aginst a tree while Wolf walked back to her with a conserned looked, noticing how tired Sora looked before she suddenly glitched out of sight. Wolf looked around for Sora with a worried look on his face before he heard a whistle and looked up to see Sora, who was hanging from a branch on the tree, waving at him and he sighed with relief. He climbed up the tree to join Sora as they watched the clouds roll by together while Sora hugged him tightly.

"I've never had such a great time in my life." Sora said "And... i want to say... i'm sorry i just took your stuff without asking."

"You know," Wolf said "I'm pretty glad you did."

"Really?" Sora asked "You're not mad anymore?"

"You kidding," Wolf said "This turned out to be a pretty great adventure... and with you to thank for it."

Sora smiled before suddenly Wolf pulled her in for a noogie and she tried to pull herself out of the werewolf's grasp and laughed as she did. Then she glitched right out of his grip, and right over a drop and she fell while Wolf could only look on in horror before once again she glitched, this time right back onto the branch and right back with Wolf, who sighed heavily in relief and hugged her tight.

That night while everyone else was sleeping Wolf cradled a snoozing Sora in his arms, making sure she felt safety and affection as she snoozed away before she muttered "Daddy..." Wolf smiled and gave her one last hug before he gently placed her right back into bed and tucked her in before he went to his own bed and fell asleep.

* * *

At the same time the digidestined and many digimon gathered around in front of their princess as Natasha said "Alright everyone, we all know what dangers can happen if we allow that glitch Sora to compeate and win."

"Yeah!" the kids cried.

"But have no fear," Natasha said "I, your fair and wonderful princess, have come up with the perfect solotion. I shall go to Sora's Pyramid and tell her so called 'Friends' the truth about her, and in case that fails i'll also give them this box to give to Sora." As she spoke she held up and orange and red box with a black ribbon on it "This may look like a harmless present but what's inside will be sure to exterminate Sora within eight hours and our glitch problem will finally be solved!"

"Yay!" everybody cheered before the digimon cheered for the queen while Natasha smerked evily with her present in her hand, soon the game will be rid of Sora and nobody would even care if she really belonged with them or not.


	40. A Digital Adventure Part 8

**A Digital Adventure Part Eight**

The night continued on as the group slept soundly. However Raina thought she heard something and sat up. She thought she saw a figure just outside the door way and for a moment she thought she was dreaming, until suddenly the figure tossed a rock aimed at Sora's head but messed and it hit the bed instead.

"Hey!" She cried "What are you doing?"

The group, minus Sora who was protected by a magic force field by Raina along with Sparky and Biyomon, awoke with a start and the lights turned on, but just dimly yet clearly enough to see Natasha standing there saying "Oh my, i'm so sorry,, i thought that was a large pepple, it's so dark i couldn't tell."

"Yeah right," Wolf said with a snarl "You were trying to harm Sora!"

"I was just trying to get her attention so i could talk to her, i didn't mean to come close to hitting her head." Natasha said with her hands behind her back "But since you're all up why not we all have a little chat here."

"We don't have a thing we want to say to a bloody brat like you." Woomera said.

"Then, how about these?" Natasha asked, holding out Blinky's Slingshot, Noah's seashell, Wolf's comb and Raina's locket.

"What?" Noah asked in shock as the princess gave the items back to their owners "How... how did... you said..."

"I know what i said," Natasha said "But it dosn't matter now. All i'm really asking is that you hear me out."

"About what?" Splodge asked.

"About keeping Sora out of our digimon battles." Natasha said, unaware that Sora had woken up and was now listining to what they were saying but nobody realized that, save for Biyomon and Sparky who had no way to reach them thanks to the force field.

"Why are you so agenst her?" Marcia asked as she flung punches "I'll take you on if you don't take that back."

"Let me Explain." Natasha said "We are only doing this to protect her from herself. Now Picture this..."

* * *

_"If Sora enters and wins, then she will be added to the avatar roster and will eventually be picked by a gamer."_

On the game screen there were Mimi Tachikawa and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and just being added was Sora as she stood in the middle of the two. on the other side of the screen in the arcade a girl named Wendy darling (Peter Pan) was controling a joy stick that alloowed her to pick an avatar and Wendy picked Sora, who jumped for joy.

_"But once they see her glitching, glitching and glitching the gamers will think that the game is broken and we will be put out of order."_

As Wendy continued to play Sora ran down a modern city stage with Biyomon but then suddenly Sora started to glitch, sending her at diffrent places and no where near the check point or at a battler and Wendy called Mr. Litwak who placed a 'Sorry, Out of Order' sign on the screen.

_"The digidestined will no longer be famous, all the digimon would be homeless and we would all be homeless... however one cannot escape because she is a glitch."_

As the plug was being pulled the digimon fled the courd with all their might as some of the digimon, and digidestend cried and sobbed about losing their homes as they all gathered around inside the Game central station. However, back in the game one couldn't escape and it was Sora, she banged on the invisble force holding her prisoner in the dying digital world as she screamed "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!"

_"And when the game's plug is finally pulled... then she will die."_

Behind her the digital world was coming apart at a rapid pase and Sora was sucked backwards into the vortex that was destryong her world as she screamed before...

ZAP!

* * *

We come back to Natasha who was done explaining Sora's fate as she said "That is why we can't allow her to win, she's a danger to not only our game but to herself as well."

Sora was shocked by what she heard but didn't say anything as Wolf said "How would you know that would happen, maybe the gamers would love her!"

"And maybe they won't." Natasha said "But are you willing to take such a chance? Besides, no gamer wants a glitch in a game, ever."

The group exchanged uneasy looks as Sora waited for their repley with her breath drawn and her limbs close to shaking before Noah said "We cannot risk Sora's life if it will put her in danger."

"But we can't just disapoint her either," Emmy said "But Natasha is right, gamers really don't like glitches in the game or anything wrong with them. I know."

"So... what will it be? Should Sora compeate?" Natasha asked. Sora could only look on as the group exhanged sad looks before they all shook their heads. Sora gasped in shock and tears fell from her eyes as she trembled. How could they do this to her?! How could this have happened? Sora was so upset she glitched right out of the pyramid and ran away with tears in her eyes just before the group realized Sora was gone.

* * *

An hour later Sora was crying as she walked down a path in the middle of the dark forest. She sobbed as she rubbed her eyes and tried to stop herself but the more she remembered of Natasha and her words the more she sobbed. "How could they do this to me?" She asked herself "After all of that they actually agree with Natasha? I'm not a danger to anyone! I'm not a danger at all! I...I...I wish i never met those backstabing... ugh, why do i do this with myself? I mean i do give myself very good advice

She walked down a step hill towards some stones in the water that acted like a stepping stone bridge. She looked up at the night sky as the stars shined brightly. Then they slowly started to fade as the sun rose and the sky became a chrisp yellow and red while a thick mist surrounded the forest, leaving Sora more lost then before and even more so alone.

She sat down and burst into more crying. As she sobbed she didn't see Natasha, with an evil look in her eyes as she stroked the little box in her hand before she magically made it appear right next to Sora. When Sora saw the little box that had suddenly appeared in front of her she grabbed the box and looked around for a tag to find out who is was from. However, as she brushed her hand across the lid the force of it made it pop off.

Not to far behind the group had fallowed Sora's tracks in hopes of finding her when suddenly they heard a loud scream and ran faster to see what was going on. When they got there they were shocked to see Sora glitching like mad, but in black, red and yellow static instread of blue and she wobbled around before she collapesed and Noah cried "Don't touch her, she's got a serious virus!"

"I think she deserves it." Natasha said as the group turned to the princess as she smiled at Sora's pain and said "Now with her out of the way i'll rule this game forevermore!" She cackled evilly and Wolf tried to tackle her but she vanished.

The group gathered around Sora as she flickered madly and, much to their horror, started to dim, slowly fading away from exsistance.

* * *

Well, does anyone have any ideas on How to save Sora? And how Raina finally learns the identity of her long lost mother when she's all by herself?


	41. A Digital Adventure part 9

**A Digital Adventure Part Nine**

The group carried Sora back to her pyramid as she lay on her bed, her data and her glitches fading within every passing moment. Everyone sobbed as Biyomon cried "Sora! Don't leame me Sora! Don't leave me again!"

"A-Again?" Woomera asked but she couldn't continue her question since she started sobbing more. The MCF were confused as they sobbed. What did Biyomon mean by losing Sora again? Did she meet Sora before this happen?

As Sora slowly faded away her glitching got worse yet it did pause from time to time to show the group that she would soon fade away from exsistance and never come back. Wolf was the most misrable, how could he have let this happen? Why did he have to listin to that snobby princess in the first place? Why didn't he just say no? All he wanted was to protect Sora but all he really did was help seal her fate.

With guilt in his heart and sarrow in his voice he wrapped his arms around the fading girl and cried and cried before he said "Don't Leave me Sora, i love you." as he spoke his tears fell from his face and landed on Sora's own face. Once they did something amazing happened, all of a sudden the glitching and the virus's effects faded away, leaving Sora remaining asleep in Wolf's arms before she opened her eyes and asked "What happened?"

"Sora!" Wolf cried happily as he hugged her tight "You're alive!" The group hugged Sora as they exchanged hugs and kisses for Sora, who laughed happily before saying "Did i miss anything?"

"You were infected with a virus," Wolf said "And... we... i... thought we were going to lose you... mainly me. Sora, i love you and i didn't mean to hurt your feelings. None of us did."

Sora looked a little peeved when Wolf mentioned what had happened before the virus but she smiled and said "Ah what the heck, i just can't stay mad at you guys! Especialy since you care enough about me so much to save me."

"Hey guys," Emmy shouted as she used her magic to look at the game consel "Look at this!" the group gathered around her and they saw the video game with all the pictures of the Digidestined, and Sora was one of them! Now they needed answers, and they knew only Princess Natasha had everything they wanted.

* * *

The group returned to the castle and saw a digimon, DemiDevimon, resting on Princess Natasha's throne when Wolf shouted "Hey!" the digimon yelped and fell off the chair before he was cournered by the group and Raina said "How about you start talking for us. If Sora is a glitch, then why is her picture on the side of the game with the rest of the digidestined?"

"I'm not telling you chumps a thing! Princess Natasha's orders!" the bat like digimon cried as he flew up to escape only to be struck down by Biyomon who used her attack, Spiral Twister, and pinned to the floor by the digimon "Tell us our i'll eat you!"

"You wouldn't!" DemiDevimon cried.

"I will if you don't tell!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"Ok! Ok! I'll sing! I'll talk!" DemiDevimon exclaimed in defeat "The brat Sora was a digidestend until Princess Natasha came along and tried to delete her code but all she could do was make Sora into a glitch!"

"So... i'm not a glitch?" Sora asked in shock "But why can't i remember anything about it?"

"I don't know," DemiDevimon said before the group, minus the MCF girls and Sora, snarled thretingly at the digimon who exclaimed in panic "I tell ya i have no idea! She locked up everybody's memories so that nobody could remember! But i do know is that the royal chick will do anything to keep Sora from winning a digimon battle, because once she wins with her partner digimon the entire game will reset and Sora won't be a glitch anymore!"

"Do i still have time to enter the compatistion?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but you better hurry toots," The digimon said "The Princess left to start the opening ceremony just nineteen minutes ago."

"Thanks!" Sora said as she ran out the castle with Biyomon close behind. The group ran behind her, but Sparky paused to step on DemiDevimon's foot, making the digimon howl in pain as he hopped around and yelled at the running rabbit "When i catch you i'll make rabbit soup out of you, you misrable hair!"

* * *

Back at the arena Princess Natasha stood over the croud as she proclaimed "Ladies and gentlemen, we no longer have to worry about that horrible Glitch Sora, she is gone forever and we are free to compeate! Now who's ready!?"

The digidestend exchanged uneasy looks as they looked around while Natasha said "What's wrong? How many of you are even ready? Let me see the digivices!"

Uneasily only Jeri Katou, Ryo Akiyama, and Rika Nonaka steped out with their D-Power digivices in their hands held up high and Natasha was shocked that only three had thier digivices, the others did not. "Only three digivices?!" she bellowed "Where are the rest?!"

SHe got her answer when suddenly the Cat Beast, now mega sized with his chest covered with stolen digivices and as it roared the digimon and the digidestend screamed in fright as it sucked up Jeri, Ryo and Rika's Digivices with it's newly accuired powers, making him grow bigger and more dangerous with extra large fangs, extra sharp and long claws and firy eyes that sent even the most hard core digimon warrior turn tail and cry for thier mommies.

The group was shocked when they saw the gigantic Cat Beast rip the entire arena to smitherines, slashing everything in sight as the digidestend and the digimon ran for thier lives screaming and panicking.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Sora exclaimed in shock

"It's the Cat Beast!" Noah cried "But how in blazes did that monstrocity get to become a mammoth sized monster?"

"Look! On it's chest!" Sora cried as she pointed to the creature "It has digivices attached! He must've stolen them and absorbed their powers!"

"All but one." a woman's voice told them from behind. The group turned to see a woman cloaked in robes who held a digivice and a crest in her hands. She walked over to Sora and handed her the chest and the digivice before she said "These rightfully belong to you, Natasha locked them away but i broke into the castle and got them back for you."

"Mommy," Raina said happily as she walked towards the woman with tears in her eyes "It's really you. I-I got my locket back! But i can't stand being appart from you anymore. Show me your face!"

The woman nodded, much to Raina's joy and she slowly pulled her clock back...

**ROAR!**

Suddenly the Cat Beast, realizing he had missed one Digivice, roared so loud the ground shook and the woman vanished, making Raina cry out in anguish while the cat beast charged towards them.

"It's coming this way!" Blinky cried as he and Marcia climbed up to Splodge, who was trembling and sweating as he cried "Let's get outta here!"

"I'm not going," Sora said "I'm tired of Running. if this beast wants my digivice, i'm not going to let him have it without a fight! Biyomon, get ready to Digivolve!"

Biyomon flew up and digivolved into a large bird as she cried "Biyomon, digivolve to... **BIRDRAMON!"**

Birdramon let out a loud bird cry as Sora grabbed her feet and took off into the air shouting "Let's go Birdramon! Let's put this kitty down!"

Birdramon roared as it charged in front of the cat beast and the mechanical monster did the same. The Two blasted powerful attacks again and again, each one giving it all they got. And all the time Sora hung on, not afraid to fight the beast by the digimon's side.

Suddenly Natasha, on a magicaly counjered cloud, grabbed Sora and yanked her off of Birdramon's feet as she cried "Get out of this battle glitch!"

"Let go of me!" Sora cried as she tustled around with the princess. Sora gave Natasha a good punch in the face, making her glitch from Natasha to, much to everyone's shock, the Other Emmy! As she glitched back and forth as she tried to recover from the punch Sora asked "Who are you?"

"Emmy," the Other Emmy said "The greatest most powerful witch ever! And i did not reprogram this whole world to let you or even those misrable excuses for rugs of yours take it away from me!" She then pushed Sora off the cloud and Sora hung on by her hands as Other Emmy/Natasha tried to stomp on her feet but missed every time.

"Stand still glitch!" the glitching princess with cried as Sora avoid her feet by scooting across the cloud's edge. Then Other Emmy bent down and grabbed her wrists, trying to force her to let go as Sora was tossed around like a rag doll before suddenly being pulled backwards. The MCF girls had made clouds and they, along with Wolf, Blinky, Splodge, Marcia, Noah, Woomera and Sparky attrakced, puchning and kicking her as the MCF pulled Sora back up to safety.

"Sora, are you ok?" Tracy asked.

"I'm a little lightheaded," Sora said "But i'm fine, besides i always knew that she was a phoney, she never had a digimon partner or ever entered a battle!"

As Birdramon blasted another attack the Cat Beast reflected the firey fireball and it bounsed right back to the group as Marcia cried "ABANDON SHIP!" The group jumped off the cloud, while Sora paused to trip Other Emmy/Natasha rightover the edge of the cloud and made her hung there before she jumped off to the MCF's cloud, and the evil digital villain was blasted by the fireball, never to regenerate ever again.


	42. A Digital Adventure part 10

**A Digital Adventure Part Ten**

The group and Sora landed on the safely on the ground and Noah said "This is great Sora, with Natas-i mean the whicked witch out of the way you're free to win your first digimon battle!"

"I already am!" Sora said as she pointed to Birdamon, who was still battling the cat beast as it snarled and roared, nearly blasting the bird out of the sky "But i think i'm losing!"

The Cat Beast then slashed it's claws at the digimon, cutting it's body as she fell downwards towards earth. Sora ran towards the falling form of her digimon while the cat beast zeroed in on her, locking on to her digivice as her crest started to shine as she cried "Birdramon, no! I love you!"

The Cat beast advanced forward, it's fangs shined in the light of the sun as Sora continued to run forward.

"Sora!" the group cried in alarm as they ran after Sora to save her from the beast.

The beast blocked Sora from coming any closer to the fallen Birdamon and was about to slice through her body when a firey force blasted it away.

Sora turned and laughed happily when she realized that Bordamon had digivolved into Garudamon, the ultimate form this digimon could ever acheve! Garudamon used Fire Hurricane on the beast and the cat beast's entire body was burning, also some of the digivices were falling off it's chest and landed on the hard ground below.

"That's it!" Wolf said "Sora, tell your digimon to keep firing!"

"Garudamon!" Sora cried loudly "Aim for the chest! Knock the digivices off!"

"You got it Sora," Garudamon responded before using Chimson Claw at the beast's chest, knocking more digivices off the creature and making it smaller and weaker in the progress.

"Yay! Horray!" the group cheered together as Garudamon struck the shrinking creature again with Eagel Claws, knocking more digivices off the beast before finally the last few landed on the ground and the Cat Beast, now back to it's origenal form, was crushed by Garudamon's final attack, Wing Blade, before desolving from exsistance.

The group cheered before Garudamon reverted back into Yokomon and landed in Sora's outstretched arms as she hugged her digimon tightly "Oh Yokomon, your the best!"

"Yay!" the little digimon cried happily as the other digimon and the rest of the digidestined came out of hiding and gathered around in shock and confusion yet remained scilent while Yokomon exclaimed "I won! I won! I won with you Sora, you really are a digitestend! A real one!"

At that moment Sora's body started to shine and she was levitated off the ground while she asked "Whoa, what's with all the sparkles?"

Back in the code of the game Sora's code box was pulled back and reconnected with the other avatars of the game as it shined brightly and brilliantly. Sora's body was engulfed in a ball of bright digital light before it desolved, showing everybody Sora, only know he had changed. She was now a sixteen year old with short hair and wearing a green sailor dress with a blue ascot, white scarf and long white socks with blue shoes. When she touched the ground everything that the Cat beast destroyed was restored to it's proper form and the castle Natasha/Evil other Emmy lived in vanished into thin air.

Then the very chest Natasha/Other Emmy had locked the other avatars and digimon's memories in broke and once it did everybody remembered who Sora really was again, including Sora herself.

"Oh my gosh!" Mimi exclaimed "She is a digidestend!"

"I remember that now!" Tai exclaimed in shock.

"Oh that's right!" Joe exclaimed.

"Sora!" Matt exclaimed as he ran up to Sora before stopping a few feet in front of her and said "Sora, i... i am so terribly sorry about treating you like dirt and even more so for all the pain and suffering you had to have gone through."

"Oh Matt," Sora said "Of course i forgive you! There's nothing i wouldn't do for you, remember, when that inposter came she was targeting T.K."

"I remember that now!" T.K. cried happily "Thanks for saving me Sora!"

"You mean you safrifice yourself by letting Other Emmy turn you into a glitch just to Protect a little boy?" Woomera asked.

Sora nodded and said "After all, Matt is my boyfriend."

At that Wolf snarted to snarl and marched up to Matt asking "Boyfriend?! Did i hear that right? My Baby Sora's Boyfriend?!"

"Wolf!" Sora cried embarrisingly "I'm not a baby!"

"Take it easy you lommox," Noah said "It's not like she's dating a bad boy or something."

"Uh, hi?" Matt said before Wolf snarled and said "Alright, you better treat Sora nicely or i will hunt you down and rip you to peices, after all, i know where you live."

Matt quickly shuffled behind his little brother and hid behind him while T.K. snickered before Wolf laughed "I'm just kidding... but i'm serious about treating my baby nice!"

"Wolf!" Sora exclaimed with a smile "Are you trying to humiliate me!?"

"Hey, he's just looking out for you," Tracy said "After all, that's what parents do."

"And speaking of Parents," Raina said as she rubbed her locket softly "It's about time i see mine for the first time."

* * *

The girls left the arcade game and realized they all had static frizzed hair before they pulled it back and rubbed thier eyes since some spots were flashing in front of thier eyes.

Afterwards they looked around the acrade and discovered some kids playing familier arcade games. Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) was playing _Monster Mash _with Wolf as her avatar, Christopher Robin (Winnie the pooh) was playing _Noah's island _with Noah as his avatar, Phineas Flynn was playing _Blinky Bill _With Blinky Bill as his avatar and lastly a yellow hippo named Tasha (Backyardigains) was playing the fully restored Digimon video game with Sora as her Avatar and won a boss match.

"Looks like our friends are havving a fun time with the gamers." Raina said as she Tasha fist bumped the screen as if to actiualy fist bump Sora through the screen as she danced around happily with Biyomon. As they left the arcade they saw Raina's cloaked mother standing right underneith a light pole. Raina ran over to the woman and she opened the locket to see the faces of her parents and herself as a baby.

"I always knew you could do it." Raina's mother told her "It's been far too long since we've been seperated."

"Now i know who you really are." Raina said, removing her mother's hood to revieal the face of Jane Potter (Tarzan) "Jane Potter i presume, or should i say, mama?"

"You're her mother?" Starz asked "But how could you be here if your home is in Africa and with now magic powers, you know like the other mothers."

"We all share magic charms." Jane said, showing the girls her magic charm, which was a glowing green jungle leaf with red strings attached "Each one allows us to become magical beings but only if we wear them. The funny thing somehow the magic of our charms absorbed into your bodies when you were developing babies."

"So that's how we got our magic!" Tracy said "That explains why i couldn't find any magical relatives in my birth family tree."

"Indeed," Jane said "And Raina, you must know why we had to seperate you from us... a long time ago me and the rest of your mothers were members of a very diffrent Mystery Case Files group, one that was bigger, we had members from worldwide and young and old fighting for justice. But then Jafar came along and destroyed everything and everyone... almost everyone. We escaped and we parted with you for your protection. At first Tarzan didn't want to but i told him that if we kept her sooner or later Jafar, who was having all of us hunted down, would kill her. If anything, all of us had to hide for many years each before Jafar finally stopped hunting us."

"Come on mom," Raina said "Let's catch up on all those lost years we were ment to have together."

Jane nodded and nearly left with Raina before she came back saying "Oh, and by the way Starz, your parents are going to be next my dear."

"My par-You mean i'm finally going to meet by birth parents!"

"Yes," Jane said "but first, you must find out who you really are. Starian and all. You do remember do you?"

Starz opened her mouth as Jane and Raina left but nothing came out and she turned to thr group saying "Girls... i... i don't know what she's talking about."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, how do you like that? Now Starz has to figure out who her parents are, and the clue is in her past, one that no even she remembers clearly.


	43. Switched Minds Part 1

**The Starian's Trail-Part One**

**Switched Minds Part One**

It was a cloudy afternoon in an abandoned section of the town and as thunder rumbled in the sky a group huddled around a table with a star shaped machine in the center of the table.

The first was an cat alien like creature with yellow fur with brown stripes and green eyes wearing a thin brown cap, a brown top with a green strap around his chest, a green buckled belt, blue pants, brown gloves on his hands and brown boots, this was Ratchet, a Lombax from another planet (Ratchet and Clank)

The Second was a small silver robot with green eyes Ratchet used ofr a backpack for his adventures, this was Clank, Ratchet's close best friend (Ratchet and Clank)

The Third was a man with long elf like ears, a yellow and green hair do, wearing a blue top with white pants, socks and brown boots, his name was Jak (From the games Jak)

The Fourth was a small Ottsel with orange fur, a yellow underbelly and wore brown gloves and goggles on his head, his name was Daxter, Jak's Best Friend (Also from Jak)

The Fifth was an artho racoon with a blue cap on his head, a blank mask over his brown eyes, a yellow scarf, a blue top, blue gloves with yellow cuffs, a yellow belt and blue boots, his name was Sly Cooper (From the Games Sly Cooper)

The Sixth was a green turtle wearing glasses, a tan shirt with yellow gloves and white toeless socks and who sat in a wheelchair, his name was Bentley, One of Sly's best friends and the brains of the gang (Sly Cooper games)

The Seventh and last was a pink hippo wearing a red wrestler's mask, red gloves, a blue shirt and a white scarf with white and red striped shoes on his feet, this was Murray, another of Sly's best friends and the mussel of Sly's group (Sly Cooper games).

"It's sure been a long time sinse we've been together hasn't it?" Sly asked Jak and Ratchet.

"Yeah, a long time," Ratchet said "Even longer then when we last saw Miss Star."

"Why did she have to give herself the alibi of Miss Star anyway?" Murray asked "I keep forgetting that part."

"It's because she's got a star tatto over her left eye." Daxter said "How can anyone forget that?"

Suddenly the star machine opened up and a digital voice said "Welcome my friends, it has been such a long time since we last saw each other. I couldn't come of course since i'm currently... tied up in my own inportent dutes."

As she spoke someone opened a window and placed a small radio like device on the window seal before climbing up the fire escape to reunite with the group that was perched on the roof with a machine in one of thier hands.

"So, what's the reason you called us here?" Ratchet asked

"It's because i need your help." the voice in the star machine said "You've all been waiting for me to ask you a favor and here it is, bring my daughter to me."

"That's it?" Daxter asked "All we have to do is bring your kid to you? That dosn't sound like a challenge unless she was kidnapped or something."

"She wasn't," the voice said "I gave her up for adoption because i had to hide her from an evil foe, now it's time for us to reunite and rekindle what has been lost."

"A long lost mother to daughter reunion," Sly said with a smile as he leaned on his cane "Why am i not surprised?"

"Well, you will be when-" suddenly the voice was cut off and that was when the machine turned on and zapped Sly, Ratchet, Jak and their friends. Meanwhile outside the building around the same time a group of kids (Whom we Couldn't see yet but will eventually) were passing by with leftover easter candy in tow. They were not only were their lives about to change btu they unaware that by passing the building they were about to get involved in something much bigger then they ever thought. Just when the machine struck the group inside the building a powerful volt of eletricity struck the kids and in a massive surge of eletrity the groups collapsed in heaps.

* * *

Ratchet felt dizzy as he slowly woke up from his slumber and the first thing he saw was a black kitten named Figaro before the cat licked him and he groaned in disgust as he pushed the cat away. "Ugh, what just happened?" he asked, rubbing his face... only to realize something wasn't right with his body. He pulled his hands away from his face and realized his hands were covered in white opra gloves, what was even more he realized that what he was wearing wasn't what he wore back at the safehouse, it was a yellow shirt with a black vest, red trousers, brown shoes and a large blue bow.

He looked up and realized he was in a child's bedroom with lots of wooden figures and clocks before he ran to the mirror to look at himself, what greeted him was not the same familier Lombax self, it was instead a puppet boy!

Somehow, He had just swaped bodies with a boy named Pinocchio (Same as disney movie)! Shocked and horrified by this discovery he threw his head back and screamed in horror.

* * *

Clank felt strange the moment he woke up, instead of his regular body, he kind of felt... diffrent, he took a breath and realized that he was breathing. But how could that be possible? He sat up and looked around, he was in a child's bedroom decorated with regular boy things. He looked at his hands and realized that they were flesh and blood, and _human _hands.

He ran to the mirror to take a look at himself and staring back at him was a boy with orange hair, blue eyes and wearing a dark brown jacket with tan sleeves, blue pants and dark green and tan shoes, he had swaped bodies with a boy named David (All dogs go to Heaven 2)! He took one look at this figure in the mirror before he realized he was staring at himself... then fainted.

* * *

Jak felt dizzy as he sat up and looked around, he was in a child's bedroom filled with girly things, toys and dolls and asked out loud "Oh man, what just happened? Is this some kind of joke?" He got out of bed but realized something strange, normally he'd be a lot bigger in this bedroom but now he wasn't... he rubbed his head until he reached his ears, and realized they were not long anymore but round and soft.

He looked down at his clothes and realized that he was wearing a blue top with yellow puffy sleeves with a red skirt, blue socks and black mary jane shoes. He ran to the mirror and realized that he was no longer in his body, he was in the body of a girl named Anne-Marie! All it took was one look at the body and Jak did the one thing he rarely ever did in his life; screamed in terror!

* * *

Daxter woke up with a dizzy feeling in his head and sat up. He realized he was in a girl's room with clown like toys and said out loud "Ok, whoever decorated the place without me better have a good explanation to all this." he then realized that there were glasses in front of his eyes and was about to remove them when he realized that he wasn't wearing gloves anymore, and that he wasn't orange anymore.

He ran to the mirror and looked at himself. Instead of his normal self he was staring at an african american girl with short black hair, purple lips thanks to lipstick, blue glasses, a purple jacket with a multicolored belly shirt, blue jeans with a flower on the right leg, and a yellow peace sign on the other, and purple and white shoes. He was in the body of a girl named Tika (The whacky adventures of Ronald McDonald)!

He screamed in shock as he pulled his hair and bellowed "I'M-A-GIRL!"

* * *

Sly moaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He blinked a few times and realized that he was in a large room with jewels and he ran over to the desk when he saw the jewels, smerking "Well, don't mind if i do."

However, once he reached out he was shocked to see that his arms were no longer furry or had gloves on, they were bare and human. Then he looked up at the mirror and saw a girl staring back at him with long black hair in a pony tail and wearing a white top and bottom. He had swaped bodies with a girl named Princess Melody (Little Mermaid, return to the sea)!

He pressed his fingers aginst the glass and screamed in horror.

* * *

Bentley awoke to find himself feeling a little strange. He sat up and got out of bed, realizing he was able to move his legs! He looked down and gasped, the legs he had were not really the same legs he had known, they were human and had blue and white sneakers on them! Along with that he was wearing brown shorts and a blue shirt. He ran to a mirror and looked at himself, only to see a boy with orange hair and a red cap staring back at him. He was stuck in the body of a boy named Franklin (The Whacky adventures of Ronald McDonald)!

He looked at his new body and then screamed for the horror it was worth!

* * *

Murray felt dizzy as he sat up and asked "Guys, what just happened?" He rubbed his head and looked at his hands, only to find them pale and small. He quickly ran to the mirror of the child's bedroom and saw himself, only instead of a hippo there was a boy with brown hair and eyes staring back at him wearing pajamas. He had switched bodies with Jamie Bennet (Rise of the gaurdians)!

All it took was one look and Murray screamed like a little girl!

* * *

Well, how's that? Does anyone have any ideas on how they should get our attention and, for comedy relief, how they could whine or complain about thier new bodies and stuff while we find their old ones?


	44. Switched Minds Part 2

**Switched Minds Part Two**

Melody moaned as she heard a voice calling out "Sly? Sly? Wake up Sly! Please wake up!" Melody moaned as she opened her eyes to see an unfamilier sight, a girl she never met before. She was eighteen years old with long brown hair decorated with blue and purple beads, black eyes and was wearing a white sleeveless top with a collar and a blue cross on it, a diamond heart shaped necklace, a charm bracelete with a panther, a red heart and a pumpkin charm, a light blue heart shaped communicator that looked like a watch, a purple belt with a mini bag attached, a purple bookbag, dark blue jeans and black boots. Her name was Wing 'Angelwing' Skillington (Fellow Authoress)

She smiled at Melody and said "Sly, you're ok! I'm glad to see you up, i was starting to get worried about you." She then notioned to the others as they slowly woke up and said "Don't worry about a thing Sly, your pals are coming to already."

Melody was confused "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, i am!" Wing said "And what's up with your voice Sly, How come it's sounds so high and girly?"

"Who's Sly? My name is Melody, Princess Melody." Melody said.

"Melody? You mean..." Wing started before she put two and two together and said "Oh... my... gosh! If you're melody then that means Sly is... oh no."

"What?" Melody asked "What's going on?"

With a sweat drop Wing took out a mirror and showed Melody that she was no longer in her body but inside Sly's body. All it took was one look and she shrieked "I'M A RACCOOON!"

Fallowed by Melody's scream the other kids screamed when they saw their new bodies and David cried "I'm a robot!"

"I'm in an elf's body!" Anne-Marie cried in horror as she pinched her long ears

"What happened to me and my legs?!" Franklin cried as he tried to move his new turtle legs but couldn't.

"Is this a nigthmare!? Wake me up quick!" Jamie cried as he looked at his new hippo body.

"I'm trapped in a rat's body!" Tika cried as she pulled her tail.

"I'm a strange cat! I want my Father!" Pinocchio cried as he and the rest of the kids ran around in panic while Wing sweatdropped and said "Oh boy, wherever you are guys, i hope you have better luck then i do."

* * *

Meanwhile Sly, in Princess Melody's body, was still shocked about this discovery and tried to calm down as he took deep breathes and said "Ok, Ok Sly, you've been through worse things before, you can get out of this one. But if they catch you who knows what they'll do to you."

"Melody?"

Sly yelped as he turned around to see Melody's parents Ariel and Eric (Both from the Little Mermaid) entering the room and Sly thought to himself "_Oh Great, what am i going to do now?"_

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Ariel asked Sly as he turned pale as he tried to think of something to say "We heard you screaming."

"Yes," Sly said in his normal voice before he coughed harshly and then, in a 'female voice', said "I mean, yes. I just hit my toe that's all."

Ariel and Eric didn't seem to buy it as Sly thought _"Oh boy,"_

"Are you feeling ok Melody?" Ariel asked as she felt her 'daughter's head "Your voice sounds so... strip."

"I'm ok," Sly said, trying to sound like a little girl and not like a sick person as he looked around for an escape "I... uh, just need a glass of water."

"Well, i'm late for my father," Ariel said "Me and Eric will be gone for a while, so just stay in your room and rest."

"Ok." Sly said as Ariel and Eric left. Sly heaved a heavy sigh of relief and, in his normal voice, said "Whew, that was too close for comfort. I've gotta get outta here and find my body and somehow get it back." he quickly fled to the balcony and took a leap... only to end up falling down until he hit the ground and made a hole in the shape of his body.

He crawled out of the hole, spitting dirt and grass as he shook more dirt out of his hair and said "Great, my skills need to be ajusted to this new small body."

* * *

Ratchet knocked his fist aginst his new wooden head and said "I don't belive it, i don't belive it! I've swapped brains with a puppet boy! What will everyone think if they saw me like this?"

"Pinocchio?"

Ratchet yelped and he turned to see who it was that talked until he saw a fancy dressed cricket on the dresser and thought "_This place could use some pest control." _Before the cricket, Jiminy, asked "Are you ok? I heard you screaming."

"Uh, Y-Yeah, i'm all right." right after Ratchet said that his new wooden nose suddenly grew and he yelped in shock as he covered it with his hands before muttering to himself "Great! The Kid's nose grows whenever he lies! How am i going to pass this pest and hide this mess!?"

Jiminy just hopped on top of the large nose and said "Ok, what's wrong, and don't lie to me Pinoke, or your nose will grow bigger."

Ratchet, realizing he had no way out, sighed in fustration and said "Ok, you want to know the truth?" The cricket nodded and Ratchet said "Ok, then here it is: The truth is that i'm really a guy named Ratchet who has somehow trapped inside your friend's body while Picaso or whatever his name is is in mine somewhere outside!"

After he said the truth his nose returned to normal and Jiminy gasped before he said "My Stars, you _are _telling the truth! Why, if it wasn't for Pinocchio's nose growing every time he told a lie and shrinking whenever he told the truth i wouldn't have belived you."

"Jeez, good to know." Ratchet said "Now if you don't mind i'm outta here, i'm going to find my body and get it back." With that he opened the window and climbed out of it before the cricket even had a chance to say anything.

* * *

Meanwhile Wing was sheperding the mix-brained group out of the alley with Melody, dressed as a puppet master, Franklin, dressed as a delivery boy and Jamie, who was dressed as a baker, disguised to hide them from the cops.

"Alright, the MCF girls will now how to fix this mess and once we find your bodies will switch you back to normal before anyone realizes your missing or something." Wing said.

"I always wondered what it was like to ride in a wheelchair," Franklin said as he pushed the wheels forward "I just never expected to be trapped in someone else's body with it."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Melody asked "What if somebody sees us and reconized us?"

"Don't worry," Wing said "I'm a theif but a trainie one, just trust me and everything will be fine. And whatever you do don't let anyone see you with your disguises removed."

"Hey, what's this doing in my pockets?" Melody asked as she took out a handful of golden necklaces while Jamie took out some expensive jeweled egg and Franklin, a large diamond ring.

"What are you doing?!" Wing yelped before somebody yelled "It's the Cooper gang! POLICE!"

"Run for it!" Wing yelled as the group ran for their lives before Franklin yelled "Help! I'm caught!" Wing ran back to get the wheel chaired turtle unstuck from a crack in the side walk before tossing a stink bomb at the cops, blinding them with foul smells as she and the group escaped from sight.

* * *

So... what should happen next?


	45. Switched Minds Part 3

**Switched Minds Part Three**

After they had lost the cops Wing and the group all hid in an alley and sighed as they gasped for breath and Jamie said "Out of... all the people in the world... i could've switched brains with... i had to be swapped with a hippo theif!"

"Actually your a hippo working for a theif, the racoon." Wing said, motioning to Melody who was sliding from the wall before landing on the ground.

"This is perfect!" Tika cried "We're getting no where fast and i'm still stuck in this orange furred body! I want my old body back!"

"How can this get any worse?!" David cried in fustration before they heard the sound of a gun clicking and a female voice behind them said "Don't any of you move."

"Oh crud." the kids moaned.

* * *

After Sly and Ratchet finally managed to find their gang in their own diffrent bodies they gathered around, mostly to complain about the problems thier new bodies gave them before they made their way to the nearest building they could get; the MCF headquarters.

"Open up!" Daxter cried as he banged on the door "Open up! Let us in! I wana talk to the boss of this joint!"

"Try the doorbell." Sly said casually as he pressed the doorbell button, making it ring while Daxter was prayed away from the door by Jak. Suddenly the floor gave way but thanks to his theif training Sly jumped up and landed to safety before he scoffed and said "Trap door, nice. How about we take another way in; my way."

Sly climbed up the fire escape with Murray and Bentley and Murray said "The Murray is in!"

"But Murray!" Bentley cried as Murray tried to open the locked window forcefully "You're not in your body anymore, remember!"

"That... explains... why this... ugh, window is... huff huff, hard to move." Murray huffed as he slumped down to the floor with red cheeks.

"This would be a lot easier if i had my cane." Sly said as he crossed his arms.

"And if i had one of my gadgets," Bentley said "Which are attached to my wheel chair back in my old body."

Suddenly the window opened on the other side and a confused Raina asked "What are you locos doing? You could've used the front door!"

"If it wasn't booby trapped yes, we would." Sly said as the rest of the group climbed up.

"Melody, what's wrong with your voice?" Raina asked in confusion.

"Again with the Melody thing," Sly said with a groan "I'm not Melody, i'm Sly Cooper and i can explain everything once we're inside."

* * *

Meanwhile Wing and her group were forced to stand next to the wall as the figure who told them to freeze came forward. She was a female fox with bronish orange fur, a mole under her left eye long blue hair tied in a braid and wearing a dark blue midriff-bra like top, a dark blue mini skirt, dark brown boots, a light brown leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her eye brows, an eering on her left ear and choker with an interpol badge hanging from it. This was Carmelita Montoya Fox (Sly Cooper)

"Alright, i only want the Cooper gang." She told them "The rest of you stay behind unless you want to be locked away in the slammer with them."

The group exchanged worried looks before Franklin said "Uh you talking about one of us?"

"I'm talking about Sly, Murray and you Bentley." Carmelita said before he realized that the turtle's voice sounded diffrent and asked "Bentley, what happened to your voice? Did one of your experaments go wrong?"

"He's not Bentley," Melody said "And i'm not Sly, I'm Melody."

Carmelita looked surprised but then he broke out laughing as she said "S-S-SLy! What happened to y-your voice! You sound like a girl!"

"That's because i am a girl!" Melody cried, which made the fox roll over laughing louder in laughter.

"Carmelita, she's telling the truth!" Wing said as the fox started to calm down from her laughter "Her name's Melody and some how she and Sly have switched bodies. The same with Bentley with Franklin and Murray with Jamie"

"Let me see." Carmelita said as she walked towards the group "I know some questions that only the Cooper gang can anser." She faced Sly and said "What was the name of your cowboy relative from the past in the old west?"

"Uh... Minnisota Waytt?" Melody asked.

"Wrong! Tennessee Kid Cooper." the fox said, shocked that 'Sly' didn't remember 'his' own ancestor's name. She turned to Franklin and said "Ok, what is the devision of 546 and 9,000?"

"Uh... don't i get a hint?" Franklin asked "You should've been able to anser that within seconds!" Carmalita said, more shocked that the Cooper gang's turtle didn't solve a very complacated math problem like the real Bentley could. Then she faced Jamie and said "Do you know how the turtle became cripled and forced to use a wheel chair?"

"Uh... born that way?" Jamie guessed.

"See? they are not the Cooper gang!" Wing said to a stunned inspector "They're just kids trapped in their bodies and the same went for the others."

* * *

"And that's the whole story," Sly told the MCF girls as they gathered around his group in amazement "Or... some of it anyway. One minute we were ourselves, the next, we were in these bodies."

"Amazing," Starz said "I bet somebody caused this on perspose. The Question is... who would want to do this?"

Sly turned to Bentley and Murray and said "Why am i the only one out of the three of us in a girl's body?"

"Don't know Sly," Bentley said as he toyed with Franklin's cape "Heck, i don't even know how we're in these bodies."

Ratchet overheard this and said "At least your not in a body that's made of wood or has a nose that grows whenever you lie. I'd rather be in a body that has regular skin, even if it is a girl's body."

"I, on the other hand would rather be in a body made of wood or at least in the body of another guy then being stuck in the body of a stinkin' girl!"

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" Tracy asked in a low hiss as the MCF girls loomed over Daxter, who sweatdropped and said "Uh... nothing, nothing at all."

"Anywho," Jak said "I heard that you girls can do magic, please tell me you can undo whatever freaky accident or action had done to us?"

The MCF girls exchanged looks and said in union "We don't know how."

"WHAAAAATTTT!?" The brain swapped group's screams echoed around the building making the entire place shake.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't switch us back?!" Jamie exclaimed as the group stared at Wing and Carmelita in shock since Wing had explained she couldn't switch them back.

"I'm sorry guys," Wing said "We can either find the same cause for your sudden brain swap or find an old brain swapping spell that can only be found in old magic books made by witches and wizards."

* * *

Back at the MCF headquarters Emmy flipped through the pages of an old book and said "Good thing i love collecting old magical books and these actually work! A-ha!"

"Yes?!" the group asked in excitment "We can switch you back!" Emmy cried, making the group cheer happily as they danced around before Emmy stopped them and continued "But, there's a catch. The spell must be preformed in a remote spot as the Witch's Moon sets with those who had swapped bodies are standing face to face with each other holding the other's hands until the spell is preformed."

"Witch's Moon? You mean like when the moon-" Sly started

"The moon sets and turns orange, yes." Emmy said "And tonight's moon is going to be a crescent moon. Which means that if we don't preform the spell right away before too much time passes then there won't be moon light and you guys will be stuck in these bodies a lot longer then you want."

Sly, Ratchet, Jak and their friends exchanged looks, they didn't like their current problem as it is; they don't want to spend any more time stuck in children bodies for another moment! Yet, they were unaware of what was happening somewhere else in town...


	46. Switched minds Part 4

**Switched Minds Part Four**

After that the MCF girls then headed out of their office to fallow the group to the abandoned building where the mess had all begun and Sly said "Here we are, the very same place where we were in our normal bodies before we got into this whole mess."

"Judging by the scattered ruined easter candy around here," Starz said, pointing to the remains of the easter candy the group of kids had carried pass before their brains were swapped scattered among the ground and the road "I'd say the kids must've been taken home before you could wake up."

"I just want my old body back." Murray said as he flexed Jamie's arms for what little mussel they had "Look at me! I'm a pipsqueak! I don't want to relive childhood all over again! It was bad enough the first time!"

Suddenly there were screams and a loud explosion that nearly blasted all the windows and the group jumpped up before Daxter cried "What the heck was that?!"

"Only one way to find out," Jak said as he ran forward and opened the door, only to back off when smoke spewed from the door.

"This can't be good." Ratchet said "We've got to get whoever screamed out of there before they burst into flames!"

"Let's go!" Sly said as the group went forwards inside the building until they broke down a blocked door to find several bodies sprawled across the floor with a machine blwong fuses and about to explode "Oh this can not be good." Sly said.

"We'll never be able to cary these guys out! There's to many!" Murray cried as he coughed and said "I-I can't even tell who they are!"

"Just leave it to us." Tracy said before she casted a spell over the entire groups and they all vanished right before the machine exploded.

* * *

They all reapeared in the middle of a park and the group had seperated the group they rescued becuse they were mostly made of enemies Sly, Murray and Bentley knew all too well. They were made of La Paradox, Miss. Decibel, Penelope, The Grizz, Toothpick and El Jefe, (All from Sly Cooper) they were all uncoinshious and so were the children they had apparently abducted for unknown reasons, who were still passed out on the grass. They were known as Ash, Brock (Pokemon) Jubileena Bing Bing, Snowanna Rainbeua (Wreck it Ralph) Keesha Franklin (Magic School Bus) and Sora (Kingdom Hearts).

"We better send these kids back home before their captors wake up." Sly said "Then we can go back and find our bodies."

The MCF girls used their magic to make the children vanish into thin air while they did the same with the animal villains. "Alright," Bentley said "Now let's find our bodies, i mean the kids in our bodies, and preform the magic spell before nightfall and before the Witch's Moon begins and ends."

* * *

Back at the MCF headquarters where the 'kids' had been placed the group woke up and 'Snowanna' spoke, in a french man's voice, "Oh, what just happened? Are we skilled theifs yet?"

"Hey, who let that brat in!" 'Jubileena' said in a male voice as 'she' pointed to the 'girl' until 'her' eyes gazed at 'her' arms and they all exchanged shocked glances and looks.

"Le Paradox?" 'Ash' asked in a girl voice

"Toothpick?" 'Snowanna' asked

"Mrs. Decibel?" 'Jubileena' asked

"Penelope?" 'Keesha' asked in a proper english woman voice

"Grizz?" 'Brock' asked

"El Jefe?" 'Sora' asked.

"What happened to your body!" the group asked in shock before they looked at their limbs of their body and said "What happened to mine?!" They all ran to a mirror... and screamed in pure terror! This was no suppose to happen! The villains, the true minds trapped in the bodies of children, were suppose to be master theives, not this!

"I'M A GIRL!" Le Paradox and Toothpick cried in horror as they tugged their hair.

"I'M A BOY!" Penelope cried as she rubbed Ash's face in horror.

"I'm inside some weakling's body!" El Jefe cried as he pulled Brock's hair.

"This isn't right man!" Grizz cried as he shook Sora's baggy pants "We're all..."

"Humans!" Mrs. Decibel cried as she stretched Keesha's top "We're all trapped in the bodies of stupid humans!"

"Penelope!" El Jefe cried "You got us into this mess with your machine! You get us out of these bodies right now!"

"I-I-I would if i could." Penelope said. "Unfortunetly my machine broke down before we all blacked out and it could take months before i can repair it or make another one!"

"You mean we're stuck in these bodies!?" Toothpick cried "No no no no! I don't want to spend the rest of my crime spree and my life trapped in some little girl's body! My men would all laugh at me and make cracks about dresses and dollies! I'd never be able to live it down!"

"I don't want to relive childhoon all over again!" Grizz complained "It was bad enough the first time!"

"I don't like spending the rest of my life as a kid either, especially a boy!" Penelope said "But since we don't know where our old bodies are we may never be able to switch back even if i manage to rebuild my mind machine or find another solution!"

Mrs. Decibel looked like she was about to faint while the others turned pale... then La Paradox smiled and started to laugh as the others turned to him in a confused way "Uh, Le Paradox?" Penelope asked "You feeling ok?" "He must be cracking up," Toothpick said "Going loco in the cavesa as they say!"

"I'm not going Loco Toothpick," La Paradox said "Don't you see, this is perfect! What better way to go undercover as someone we're not?"

Toothpick, Penelope, Mrs. Decibel, El Jefe and the Grizz stared at him in confusion until they all got the same idea and traded the same whicked gleem in their eyes.

"I get it," Penelope said "With these bodies..."

"Nobody would reconize us," El Jefe said "Or realize who we really are..."

"We'll be able to get pass the Police and Interpol with ease!" Mrs. Decibal said "Not even that police woman ruffian Carmelita would be able to tell us appart!"

"And once we have the law fooled," Tootkpick said "We'll find Sly Cooper and his mis-mash crew of cookie baking elfs and Outerspace hairballs,"

"And finish them off once and for all!" Grizz cried "Yeah! Soon Sly cooper's gonna take the big fall!"

"Yes Yes!" Le Paradox cried happily "This time we shall win and no one, i mean no one will stop us!"

"What's going on in there?" Mordecai's voice asked though the door, making the villain animals gasp in shock as the blue jay opened the door and looked at the 'kids' asked in shock. The Blue jay then said "Let me guess, you guys were brought here by the girls' magic right?"

The villians were to surprised to reasond but quickly Le Paradox spoke first, in a girl's voice (Which wasn't very good), and said "Yes, yes we are."

"Well don't worry about a thing," Mordecai said "Me and Rigby will take you kids back home and leave the dangerous stuff to us. And another thing, better get a drink fast, you sound like you've got gunk in your thoat."

The big left and the villains snickered at Le Paradox, who was snarling while El Jefe joked "Some 'first inpression' Le Paradox."

"Shut up." the former skunk snarled.

"I think we've got a problem," The Grizz said "How are we going to pass as the kids if we don't know anything about 'em!"

"And what if the detective girls know some kids and we blow our cover?" Toothpick asked as he pointed to a picture of the MCF girls on the wall.

"Penelope can dig up any information about the kids," Paradox said as Penelope imediantly went to work on the MCF computers "Being detectives they all must keep files of thier previous cases and about all the locals around town and even global due to how popular they appear to be, we'd be able to behave like the children in no time at all!"

"Done," Penelope said as she pressed print button and papers of the kids were printed out. Penelope quickly cliped the papers and gave them to her teamates as she said "Here are the files about the kids, thier interests, their fears, their personality, even their personal affairs. Just stick to the papers and behave like them and nobody would be able to tell the diffrence."

"And what about our voices?" El Jefe asked "We sound just like ourselves!"

"Maybe we could lie and say we're sick." Mrs. Decibel said.

"What kind of idea is that?" The former tiger asked the former Elephant.

"I'm already ahead of you," Penelope said "Thanks to the stuff the girls lye around i'm able to create special machines that allow us to sound just like the kids. Just do what i do." She picked up small bandage with a small red light beeping and put it on the roof of her mouth before she spoke again, but this time in Ash's voice "So what do you think?"

"Penelope, you truely are a genius." Le Paradox said as the group got their bandage like devices. With their voices disguised and the profiles of the kids in tow the group left the office and parted ways, not knowing that a peice of Penelope's machine behind.


	47. Switched Minds Part 5

**Switched Minds Part Five**

La Paradox and Toothpick arrived in _Sugar Rush _and La Paradox, still talking like Snowanna, told Toothpick "Alright Toothpick, these girls have go-karts that we can use for our getaways and once we get them we... Toothpick?"

Toothpick was busy drooling at the sight of the cany themed karts rolling by during game play and he eyed Swizzle's kart as he slobbered "Oh my, just imagine the flavors they pack into such a lollipop like this!"

"TOOTHPICK!"

The criminal yelped as Le Paradox shook him and hissed "This isn't snack time, focus on the plan!"

The two walked towards the finish line where a racer named Crumbelina was waiting for them and she said "Where have you two been? You were suppose to bring those story books of candy land you promised."

"We were?" Toothpick asked before Le Paradox nugged him and he said "Oh, i mean, yes we were but... some other snobby kid bought the last one! Yeah, that's it."

Crumbelina then noticed the drool dripping from 'Jubileena's' chin and said "What were you drooling over?"

As Toothpick wiped the drool off Le Paradox said "Uh, never mind that my dear-i mean, my sista from anotha motha! We's just chillin' at the local... uh, food court and we're itchin' for some racing."

"Uh, Snowanna?" Crumbelina asked "The race is over. But your welcome to take your karts out for a spin. They're over there, Sour Bill keep both warm for you."

She pointed to the Charriot and the Fro Cone and 'Snowanna' smiled whickedly "Excelent chere."

"What?" Crumeblina asked.

"Uh, i mean, Yo, i am diggin'!" Le Paradox said before he grabbed Toothpick and said "Come on, let's go."

"But i didn't get a chance to lick that beauticul lolli kart yet!" Toothpick whined.

"Ugh, you and your lollipop obsestion!" Le Paradox moaned as he continued to drag Toothpick away.

* * *

El Jefe and Penelope arrived in a pokemon center where they were greeted by Misty, who said "Ash, Brock, it was about time. Your pokemon were wondering where you were."

"Uh, we had a slight detour." El Jefe said "But thanks to my skills of navigation we've managed to find our way back."

"Funny," Misty said "Last time we checked all you manage to do with a map is get yourselfs even lost."

El Jefe Snarled and snapped "Are you questioning my highly supirior navigation missy!?"

"Uh, El Jefe?" 'Ash' coughed as she nudged the tiger before he said "Uh, i mean, yeah, i sure do not now my west from my east."

"Oookay," Misty said before suddenly Pikachu, who had climbed up on Misty, suddenly lept towards Penelope and she yelped when the mouse like pokemon landed on top of her, shouting "EEK! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Ash? What's wrong with you?" Misty asked as Pikachu tilted his head in confusion while saying "Pika pi?"

"Uh, don't worry about him," El Jefe said "He's just twitchy this time of year, happens to all pokemon trainers who are... very cranky about nap time."

"Awww, aren't you a cutie?" Penelope cooed as she tickled the pokemon, who was laughing and was confused by his 'trainer's' strange behavior but was enjoying the tickling nonetheless.

* * *

Miss Decibel opened the door to Keesha's house where Miss. Frizzle's Class already was and was greeted by the sight of the class and Wanda said "Hey Keesha, did you get the McDonald's happy meals yet?" As she said that she slapped 'Keesha's back and Miss Decibal cried "How dare you you little ruffian! You brute! You little scoundrel You-"

The kids stared at 'Keesha' and the former elephant said "Uh, i mean... No. I thought we'd have some milk and cookies instead. My treat."

"Horray!" The kids cheered as they ran to the kitchen. Mrs. Decibel sighed and said "That was close, thank goodness for childens' fondness for sweets." then she saw the keys of the family car lying around on the coffe table and smiled whickedly.

* * *

Grizz arrived at the sandy beaches of Destiny Isle and stretched his arms saying "The Grizz likes, maybe i should come back and build a condo or something." He walked on until a dog and a duck they said "Sora!" they hugged him and the Grizz, not liking the idea of being squeezed to death and pushed them away with strong force and said "Back off bozos! I ain't no teddy bear!"

After they landed on the ground Donald and Goofy looked at Sora and Goofy said "Sora? Are you feeling ok?"

Before the grizz could reaspond he suddenly realized he was clutching a giant key in his hands; as big as a sword! He gazed at the keyblade, imagining opening vaults with it's power with ease and said "Oh, i'm just fine home boy, very fine indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wing's group of mix-brained kids were all having problems with their new bodies as the afternoon sun set over the horizon and still they were no where near finding the other group or what to do next. But just as they turned the courner they bumped into the MCF and their group as the heroes gasped "MY BODY!"

"MY BODY!" The kids cried when the heroes ran towards them, overexcited to find their bodies again.

Daxter marched towards Tika and looked down on her saying "Alright missy, you've had enough fun being me long enough, it's time to get back where you belong and the same goes for me."

"You can have this body," Tika said "If i had to stay another moment in this rat's body-"

"Watch it sister!" Daxter snapped "It's Ottsel to you!"

"Enough Daxter," Jak said as he turned to Anne-Marie "She's just a kid. And i'd never thought i'd be so happy to see my old self again... Uh, you haven't played games like dress up or tea time in public have you?"

"No sir." Anne-Marie said.

"Whew, good." Jak said

"Ok everybody," Ratchet said "I know we're all itching to get back to our old bodies but we have to wait for the Witch's Moon, remember?"

"Who cares!?" Daxter cried "Just cast the spell and get it over with!"

"I don't belong here!" Someone cried from the police office nearby "I was set up somehow i tell ya!"

"What's that?" Sly asked.

"Sounded like a kid," Jessy said "But what's a kid doing in jail?"

Couriously the groups entered the police office, with Melody, Franklin and Jamie dressed as police officers (Much to Sly, Bentley and Murray's discomfort since they were always used to the ones in disguises) and walked up to the cell where the 'villains' were and were confused to hear children voices coming out of their mouths.

"I don't want a life sentance! And i'm not going crazy!" Brock cried.

"I think we should get outta here before they start going bonkers." Sly said

"No wait!" Ash cried "We're not who you think we are! It's me Ash!"

"And i'm brock!"

"I'm Sora, not this Grizz guy everybody's talking about."

"I'm really Keesha!"

"I'm Jubileena!"

"And i'm Snowanna! We just somehow switched bodies with these guys!" Snowanna cried "Cause this skunk look is totally not me!"

"And how do we know you're telling the truth." Emmy said.

"Yeah, how do we now you're not lying and that you're not the dopes Sly and his pals faced before?" Daxter asked.

"Well... we don't sound like them do we?" Sora asked.

"Diffinetly not." Bentley said "But just to be sure we're going to ask you some questions, questions that only you can answer, if you really are who you clame to be."

"I'll go first." Tracy said as she marched up to Ash and said "Ok Ash, if that is your real name. Which one was your first pokemon? Charmander, Bulbasuar or Squirtal?"

"That's a trick question," Ash said "My first pokemon is my pal Pikachu."

"Correct!" Tracy cried.

"Ok," Emmy said as she turned to Sora and said "Ok Sora, what's the name of your weapon and who was with you when you traveled all over to find Kairi and Riku?"

"The Keyblade," Sora said "And Donald and Goofy were with me."

"Correct." Emmy said.

"Ok," Tracy said to Brock "What's the name of the Pokemon GYM your family runs and what type of pokemon do they use?"

"Pewter City," Brock said "And we use rock type pokemon.

"Correct!" Tracy cried.

"Ok, Your turn." Starz told Keesha "What is the name of your teacher when you're at school?"

"Miss Frizzle." Keesha said.

"Correct.

"And finally you two." Raina said as she pointed to Snowanna and Jubileena "What's the name of your video game and where is it located?"

"It's Sugar Rush, and it can be found at Litwak's arcade." Snowanna and Jubileena said together.

"Correct!" Raina cried "Oh my gosh! You really aren't the villains!"

"But that can't be right!" Daxter cried "That could mean that..." Then he paused and turned to his friend and said "Wait a minute... you don't think..."

Suddenly they heard an explosion and they all quickly ran outside with the other group of kids free from their cage. They saw smoke coming out of a large hole in the middle of the bank and a sports store where where Penelope and El Jefe, still in Ash and Brock's bodies, ran towards the car where Mrs. Decibel awaited for them along with the Grizz while Le Paradox and Toothpick carried away guns and other weapons while Toothpick fired somre guns as he shouted "Asta la vista suckers!" he laughed whickedly as the bad guys got away in their car/karts and drove off with police cars behind them.

The group stood there in shock before Keesha said "Now do you belive us?"

"Oh boy, now we've got this mess to strighten out." Ratchet complained "What could be worse?!"

"It's the cooper gang again!" someone shouted "After them!"

"Run!" Sly yelled before he, Murray and Bentley ran away with Jamie, Melody and Franklin and the kids trapped in the villain's bodies beside them fallowed by Carmelita. Pinocchio and David started to dissapear and Ratchet and Clank grabbed them before they vanished compleately. Also Tess drove by and snatched up Anne-Marie and Tika before Jak and Daxter hopped on.

The MCF girls and Wing were so confused by the chain of turned events that by the time they reacted the group had split up and were already out of sight.

"Oh great!" Tracy groaned "This has just great! Now we have to find them all over again!"

"And hopefully soon," Emmy said "Because night time won't last forever, and neither will the Witch's moon."

* * *

Well, now we have to find the group of swapped minded people all over again. What do you think should happen with each group seperatively? Like with Sly's group, and Ratchet's group and Jak's group. Any ideas?


	48. Switched Minds Part 6

**Switched Minds Part Six**

The MCF girls and Wing paced around in the MCF headquarters with Wing holding the peice of Penelope's machine the bad guys had dropped as Raina walked around saying "I can't belive this is happening, now we have to find the group all over again and we only have until dawn before it's too late! It could take all night before we find them again! And we still don't know where to start first!"

"And we have to track down the villains who are running around in the children's bodies, commiting crimes in the bodies of innocent youths." Jessy said "We have to track not just that group but thre more! At this rate it'll take all month! And i don't think they would like being in each others bodies for that long."

"Right," Emmy said "It's time to split up. Me and Wing will go look for Sly's gang, Starz and Tracy will track down Ratchet's group, Raina, call Daisy and tell her about this whole mess and find Jak's group, while i place i call for Bella to keep an eye out for the villains. We're going to need all the help we can get for this one so inlist the help of anyone you can get!"

"Let's go!" the MCF and Wing cried as they left the Headquarters.

* * *

Meanwhile Sly opened the door to their hideout and let everybody, even Carmelita, in and slammed the door shut behind him. He sighed as the group gasped for breath and said "Whew, that was close, luckily i always now how to avoid the cops."

"It would've... been a lot easier... if you'd just given us a warning turing that last few sharp turns." Brock huffed "I'm still worn out from the last..."

Suddenly they heard disco music and Franklin asked "Now what?"

"Oh no, not now." Bentley sighed as he slapped his face "Carmelita, now would be a good time to hide before he comes." The fox ducked behind some boxs and just then a purple artho lizard wearing disco clothes barged in and boogied while the kids watched in shock and surprise while Sly, Murray and Bentley wished that they could make him dissapear. It was their friend, the disco loving deep sea diver Dimitri Lousteau (Sly cooper)

"Hello my peoples!" Dimitri cried happily "It's me, Dimitri! Yaow!"

"Uh, who are you?" Franklin asked.

"What? It's me, Dimitri! Former foe turned around to friend! You dig?" Dimitri cried but then realized that 'Bentley' wasn't sounding like himself and asked "And, uh, Turtle guy? What happened to your volcal cords?"

"It's a long and strange story Dimitri," Sly said behind Melody as she rubbed the golden part of Sly's Cane "But the point is, well... we've switched bodies."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Dimitri laughed before he said "You kidding right, nice act thought, How did you manage to talk without moving your lips?"

Sly stepped out and said "I'm not acting, just look at me for yourself."

Dimitri, in shock seeing Melody talking but with Sly's voice as he switched between Melody and Sly before he burst out laughing and fell on the floor rolling in laughter "Sly Cooper's a chick! Ahahahahahahaha!" he bellowed as he banged the floor with his fists with his laughting fit. Sly felt his face blushing and he'd wish he kept his mouth shut while Melody hid her face with his tail.

It was when he rolled over to the feet of El Fefe and gasped... before he noticed the confused look on the tiger's face and asked "Let me guess, these badly dressed hobos got their brains to do the hokey pokey and hoppity scotched to another band of kiddies, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Bentley said.

Dimitri rolled over laughting again and the kids grew annoyed as Snowanna cried "This stink! And i don't mean me!"

"I can't stand being in this body anymore," Jubileena cried as she pulled her long armadillo ears "I wanna go back to my old body! Waaaaahhhh!"

The rest of the kids, minus Melody, Jamie and Franklin whined and sobbed while Sly, Bentley and Murray tried to calm them down while Dimitri calmed down enough help, since he was feeling guilty about laughing in the first place, but nothing worked.

From her hiding spot Carmilita sighed and said to herself "Hope the rest of the group are having an easier time then this."

* * *

Inside a wherehouse an ottsel girl named Tess was rolling on the floor laughing, the reason was because when Jak told them how he and Daxter had switched bodies with Tika and Anne-Marie she burst out laughing until her sides hurt.

"Will you please? We all know that a couple of guys like us being stuck in girl's bodies is funny but... **WE STILL HAVE FEELINGS YA'KNOW!"**

"Just look at what they're doing." Tess said as she pointed to Anne-Marie and Tika, both whom were holding lacy girl dresses and ribbons and other girly things. Jak and Daxter blushed bright red and groaned before they ran to the wall and banged their heads on it before they wobbled away, of course Daxter overdid his and ended up falling flat on his face.

Jak marched over and pulled the dresses out of the girls' arms and snapped "Enough of this! The last thing i want is for somebody to see me carrying girl dresses and actually think i'm a crossdresser! So do what i say and-Hey!"

Anne-Marie picked up Jak by the dress collar and hanged him high on the wall while the girls went back to gushing over dresses while Jak squirmed around like mad crying "Hey! This is not funny! Get me down from here!"

Tess went back to laughing like mad again but this time Daxter joined in on the laughter.

* * *

With Ratchet and Clank it was diffrent, it had been thier ship that had automatically teleported them to come back to the ship along with Pinnochio and David and they were all ramaging through the alien weapons and gizmos on the ship while Clank tried to get use to his flesh and bone body but found lots of new 'fetures' he wasn't comfortable with.

"I am not use to this Ratchet," Clank told Ratchet "I mean, this breathing and hunger and spit stuff is all new to me, it's wonderful yet horrible at the same time."

"Welcome to the club pal," Ratchet said casually "Oh wait, i'm stuck in a body made out of wood while these guys-Hey! Don't touch that!"

He ran towards Pinocchio and David and prayed off a machine gun from David's hands saying "Don't touch this unless you want your brains to be scrambled! And i have enough problems in this body as it is."

"Aww, he cares about us." David said teasingly.

"I do not!" Ratchet said before his nose grew and he snarled as he grabbed a nail file and said "That's it! Thise nose is coming off now!" however once he filed he screamed in pain and cried "OWWW! Bad idea! Bad idea!"

* * *

Meanwhile Le Paradox and his crew were hiding in an abandoned building with thier loot in tow and the former Skunk said "This is brilliant! Why didn't anyone thought of it before, commiting crimes in the bodies of children while the young brats take the fall in our bodies. This plan has worked out far much better then what anyone had hoped! So, what should we plan to do next?"

"How about something like this?" El Jefe asked as he held a poster that read "Titanic Treasures Exsibit open at museum! See the actual items that were found in the wrecks of the legendary shipwreck itself!"

"Perfect," Le Paradox said "With us in these short but agile bodies stealing the very same treasures from the ship will be like taking candy from a baby, or should i say, a treasure from one of the greatest legends of all."

As the villains prepaired to make thier next move Bella, who was still pregnant with her baby brother, and Zoey, who was now four thanks to her magic, spied on them and Bella said "We've got to get to the others and warn them about this. Those six will pay dearly for this."

"Six?" Zoey asked as she cojunted the villains "I only count five."

"Five?" Bella asked in shock as she counted the villains "B-But where's the sixth one?"

Suddenly they heard gun clicking and they turned to see Toothpick with his guns loaded and aimed right at their backsides with a whicked grin on his face. Surprised and caught offguard, Bella and Zoey raised their hands in the air and braced for the bullet after Toothpick pulled the drigger... however instead of a bullet he shot out tranquilizer darts and Bella and Zoey passed out.

"So much for those two." He said to himself before he dragged the two girls into the hideout and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Well, what should happen next? What will the villains do to Bella and how will they plan their Titanic treasure mission and how will we lure the kids and the heroes into the open and back together again?


	49. Switched Minds Part 7

**Switched Minds Part Seven**

The MCF girls and Wing spend almost all night calling for the group as the moon started to rise in the sky but they had no such luck trying to find the group.

"This is hopeless," Raina said "We've been up and down the entire town and not once have we even come close to the group or the kids."

"Maybe we need a new approuch." Tracy said "Think everybody, think. What's the one thing in the whole world that no kid can resist?"

Suddenly an idea popped into Emmy's head and she made magical orbs which made the same musical song over and over again as she said "Take these around and search again, hopefully we can lure them into the open and once we do the rest of the group won't be too hard to find.

The girls realized that the tune the balls were playing were the same as the ice cream trucks and rode around on magic made bikes to find thei group. Sure enough once the sound of the ice cream truck reached the kids' ears they dropped whatever they were doing and bolted right outside to catch the 'ice cream truck' only to find the MCF girls waiting for them and eventually they all managed to get back together again, provided the girls made ice cream for the kids while the heroes traded happy looks.

* * *

Later the girls and thier group gathered around and thought about what to do next but it was hard since they were all sharing one room and it was very crowded. With not much standing room and with little idea where the villains could be the kids turned on the tv in time to hear "We interupt this program with a special news bullitan; the lost treasures of Titanic are on desplay at the museum and a calling card from a netorious thief is thretinging to take the prized lost antuiqes. Therefor the entire museum after closing time is put under high alert to catch the criminals and protect one of history's most historical finds."

They all faced the TV and saw a trademark on a peice of card that looked like a skunk head and Sly said "Le Paradox!"

"We've got to get to the museum before the bad guys do first." Tracy said "The police have no idea the bad guys are stuck in the bodies of children!"

The group left, but not before Starx saw a star shaped bag on her desk and quickly pocketed it without a second thought.

* * *

At the museum the police were guarding the entrance to the exsibit of all the Titanic's treasures. Then they heard someone coming coming and clocked thier guns before taking aim at the figure before it came out of the shadows to reveal 'Jubileena' licking a lollipop marrily as 'she' looked at them with big puppy dog eyes.

The guards lowered their guns as one of them asked "Hey kid, what are you doing here? Museum's closed."

Suddenly Toothpick tossed some balls at the guard's faces and it blew up in their faces. The guards moaned before they passed out and fell flat to the floor. Toothpick smiled and walked over the bodies of the sleeping guards before he turned on his walkie-talkie and said "I put the guards out for sleepy time."

"Excellent." Le Paradox said on the other line just below the first floor "Penelope, how's the security coming along?"

"It should be done in about a few seconds," Penelope said as she hacked the computer security until the beams and alarms were all shut off "Got it, we're all clear for the robbery."

"Perfect," Le Paradox said "Now, all we have to do is waltz right in and take everything we want."

The villains made their way to the Titanic excibit and Le Paradox leaned over a glass case where plats were piled in the sand and said "To think, once these beautiful antiqes used to be one board the most powerful luxury ship the world had ever known, dubbed it "Unsinkable", until that iceberg struck it and the ship went down, bringing these plates and bowls and other trinkets with it where they layed untouched for many, many years."

"So who's going to mess 'em!?" Toothpick cried as he prepaired to break a glass case with a hammer "Just think of how much money the Blank Market and the customers will pay just for over a hundred year old ship trinkets like these?"

Before he could bring the hammer down a familier cane hooked it and yanked it right out of Toothpick's hands before Sly landed on the ground with his crew and said "Sorry, but such treasures should just remain right where they are. Besides, i don't think the previous owners would like it if you took them."

Le Paradox and his crew laughed at Sly, Ratchet, Jak and thier friends as Paradox cried "Oh Sly, i _love _your new look! It's so you! Ahahahahaha!"

"Thnaks to you," Jak said "Which reminds me, your overdue for your 'thank you gift', it's a freshly packed knuckle sandwitch with extra pain and crying packed into it!"

"No thanks, just ate." Le Paradox said "How about something to play with, you kiddes do look uneasy."

Penelope tossed a small fleat of flying robots which attacked the heroes as Murray cried "Don't worry, althought trapped in this body, the Murray knows no foe that cannot be taken down!" He then punched a robot but ended up yelping in pain as he hopped around clitching his aching hands and cried "Owowowow! Ok, that was a bad idea! Very Bad idea! So much pain! So very much pain the Murray is feeling right now!" he shoved his aching fist into his mouth as the villains laughed at the scene.

"Hey there Bentley," Penelope called out "Nice to see your not in a wheelchair anymore, like you've wanted."

"But this isn't my body," Bentley said "And i see that even thought your a boy now you're still the same girl who broke my heart."

"You're still upset about that?" Penelope asked "Baby, anywho why bother switching your body back with that boy? Why not let him be a cripple stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life while you run around freely like a bird and dance your heart out?"

"I would never let someone else be a cripple just because i want to walk!" Bentley said "I'd never do that to anyone even if i really wanted to, i'd rather be true to myself then force someone else to remain in my body forever."

"It dosn't matter anyway," Penelope said "My robots are going to rip you to peices while you just stand there and blab away."

Suddenly the robots vanished and the villains were shocked as the rest of the group came out and Wing said "Alright you, you guys are all under arrest."

"You're going to have to catch us first." Le Paradox said before the kids they've swapped bodies with charged forward while the villains ran away. Thanks to the smaller bodies the villains were able to run faster then they ever had before, they were halfway to the doors when suddenly they opened and a crowd of familier faces the kids knew and loved came in, stopping the bad guys at their tracks before the villains realized that they were not only trapped but cause between a rock and a fireplace.

With the villains stuck the group knew they had them, but there was one problem for the others, which one was wich and how could they tell?


	50. Switched Minds Part 8

**Switched Minds Part Eight**

The Confused parents and friends switched glances between the villains and the kids trapped inside their bodies, compeately fazzled and unsure who was really who.

"Uh, Keesha?" Keesha's Grandmother asked "Is that you?"

"It's me Grandma!" Keesha said "I'm Keesha!"

"No, _i'm_ Keesha!" Miss Decibel cried in Keesha's voice "She's the inposter!"

"No i'm not, _you_ are!" Keesha snapped.

"You get out of my body!" Jubileena cried as she grabbed Toothpick and shook him, trying to shake his brain out before tugging the pony tails.

"Let go you idiot!" Toothpick cried in Jubileena's voice "That's my hair!"

"No it's not," Jubileena said "It's _my_ hair!"

The group of detectives and body swapped heroes and kids stood there as the kids and villains argued with the other and Bentley pointed out "This is useless! There's no way anyone's going to tell them appart like this!"

"If only we had just one sure fire way to prove which is which." Sly said "But how?"

Pikachu ran forward and looked this way and that between Penelope and Ash, trying to figure out which one was his trainer, the one who smelled like him or the one that sounded like him.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried "It's me Ash, i'm in this body! You've got to belive me."

"Sorry," Penelope said in Ash's voice as she picked up the pokemon and held it tight in a hug "It's mine."

"No, he's mine!" Ash cried.

"MINE!" Penelope snapped, choking the pokemon in a tight clutch as the mouse pokemon wriggled around "It's mine!"

"You're hurting him!" Ash cried in consern and alarm "Let him go!"

"Pi?" Pikachu asked, reconizing something in the voice as consern and worry and cried "Pika Pi!"

"I've had enough of this!" Le Paradox cried as he held up a shot gun and aimed it at everyone shouting "Alright, everybody aginst the wall and don't move!"

"Pika..." Pikachu cried as he charged up his eletrical powers before the villains realized what as going on and were blasted with a powerful shock of eletricity as soon as the pokemon cried "CHUUUUUUUU!"

Paradox, Grizz, Miss Decibel, Toothpick, El Jefe and Penelope were zapped with powerful eletricity as they screamed in pain and agony, which caused the voice boxs that have been disguising their voices to blast out of their mouths and land with a splat on the floor. Fazzed and sizzling like overcooked burgers the villains stood there in a daze as Penelope handed over Pikachu to Ash and muttered "Here... it's yours." before falling over with a thud.

* * *

After they got everything strighten out, and Rescued Bella and her sister, the group arrived atthe top of the MCF roof with the villains tied up and the group gathered around, ready to be swapped back to their regular bodies as soon as possible.

Up above the Witch's Moon shined the brilliance of a dim orange shine and the girls gathered and chanted "Lifes be aknewed by time and fate, time to change one road to 'nother, time be same yet mind be differ, change thy self with one another!"

The moon shined brightly in the sky as it shined upon the group and the heroes, villains and kids exchanged looks before their minds swapped out of their bodies and right back to their proper bodies with no problems.

After the spell remaining effects wore off the heroes and kids exchanged glances and cheered happily, more excited that they were back in thier regular bodies again.

"Ahh, it's good to be me." Ratchet said as he stroked his fingers across his long ears.

"Mwah! Mwah! I'm never parting with this look again!" Daxter said as he kissed a mirror which reflected his ottsel image.

"At last, i'm a guy again." Sly said as he brushed his tail while Bentley toyed with his wheelchair and Murray flexed his mussels.

The Kids cheered, hopping around as they jumped and bounced around exclaiming "I'm me again! I'm me again!"

"I'm so happy everyone's back to their regular bodies," Wing said as she hugged Sly "Now we just have to bring Paradox and his crew to jail and- OH NO!"

The group turned to the spot where the villains were tied up, only to find nothing but broken ropes in their place as Bentley cried "Oh no! They got away!"

"They must've snuck out while we were celebrating." Emmy said "It dosn't matter, let them go... for now. Next time, it's on."

"Oh, and i just remembered something." Starz said "I found this in my... my..." she gasped as she checked her pockets but the gift her mother left her was gone. She paniked as she frantically felt around herself for her gift but found nothing but a hankercheif with Le Paradox's picture on it "Oh no!" she cried "My gift's been taken!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another abandoned building, Le Paradox, who had stolen Starz' gift, opened the bag while Grizz, Miss Decibel, Toothpick, El Jefe and Penelope gathered around. What was inside was a star shaped jewel which shined as bright as the sun. Suddenly the star shined so brightly it stun their eyes as they were forced to shut them as tight as they could before something, like a ball or something, hit their left eyes and they fell down.

Later the star jewel stopped shining and the six villains stood up, only now their left eyes were glowing as power filled their bodies until black star tattos appeared over their left eyes and Le Paradox, making green flames appear in his palms with ease, exclaimed "Now _this_ is power!" With that the villains laughed evily then split up, vanishing one by one to commit dasterly crimes with thier newly aquired powers.

**To be continued...**


	51. The Starian Secret: Medical Mayham 1

**The Starian Secret: The Medical Mayham Part One**

The night as the stars shined overhead high over the Valley of Peace. Everyone was happy and getting ready for a blissful night of slumber. What they didn't know was that high on top of the mountain was a figure who overlooked the valley.

He stood high on the peak while his cape flew in the wind. There was also a glowing cerulean blue star tattoo over his left eye and as it dimmed down he growled and said "The latest guardian of the star failed to protect the treasure." Up close in his tattoed eye, we saw pictures of Le Paradox, Miss Decibel, El Jefe, Penelope, Toothpick and the Grizz flash across as his pupils shrank and a force of blue energy shined across his body and he said "I've got to seal those powers back into that gem before they get so powerful... she won't need them anymore."

With that he vanished in a swirl of blue light, knowing too well that one of them was already hatching a diabolical plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, in the MCF's hometown the local hospital, the Summner Care Center, was going through another day of work with everyone taking care of their clients and such. They were unaware that something strange was about to happen in a way nobody would have seen coming.

In the middle of a waiting room, the sick people were all waiting for the doctor to take their numbers when suddenly the doors open and a strange doctor with metal skin marched in exclaming "People of the Summner Care Center. Waiting in like for regular doctors is history. All in the past. Behold the future of the medical field through a mind of a brilliant genius. Introdusing; Nurse Peggy Keller!"

The robot passed and allowed a white mouse dressed as a nurse pass. She wore her blonde hair in puffy pigtails that were held upright, a star tattoo over her eye and wore a white nurse dress and blue slippers with a matching mask over her face and red goggles over her eyes. "Hello everyone." She said "I'm here to tell you all that you don't have to wait here for any old doctor anymore. No more medical bills, no more pills or medicine to take, all you have to to is turn to me and i will cure you permenetly."

"Oh really?" Someone asked "How will you cure us then?"

The mouse Nurse clapped her hands and her robot assistent opened it's chest as it revealed a large tube filled with bubbling light rose liquid as she said "Behold, my greatest achivement; i call it simply The Cure. With this, i can cure absolutely anyone with any problem they have. Broken bones, cramps, indigestion, anything. Now, who would like to test my creation for everyone to see?"

"I would!" a voice cried

"No Haley!" a female voice said before a little girl bounced in front of the mouse Nurse and stopped two feet in front of her. She was a cute chineese american girl with long black hair in pigtails and wore a purple dress. Her name was Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long)

"And who are you?" Peggy asked sweetly.

"I'm Haley Long." Haley said.

"And what's wrong with you?" the nurse mouse asked.

"I've got a cramp in my stomach." Haley said "And it hurts."

"Then just take a sip of this." Peggy said as she took out a cup from the robot, filled it with The Cure, and gave it to Haley, who wasted no time gizzling it down. The moment she finished it Haley's eyes shined a bright rose for a breif moment before it faded away and she exclaimed "Wow! It's gone! I'm not hurting anymore!"

"Wow!" someone cried happily "I want some!"

"Me too!"

"Sign me up as well!"

"Don't worry everyone," Peggy said "I've got pleanty for everyone! And just for today only, it's on the house!"

The nurses and doctors could only watch as their clients drank the Cure from the mysterous nurse and then left, no longer feeling ill and with a strange feeling about the nurse, who was grinning evily under her mask.

* * *

Later in the day, a chineese american boy with spikey black hair with green edges, a red and yellow jacket with a white undershirt, blue shorts, white socks and blue and gray shoes came home after skateboarding in the park and opened the door shouting "Hey mom! What's for dinner?"

There was no replay.

"Mom? Dad?" Jake asked. He knew his parents had taken Haley to the doctors but he also knew they should've been back by now. Then he heard something upstairs, something making noise and ran upstairs to see a figure entering his sister's room. He ran into the room and shouted "Alright ya'll, hold it right-What the..."

He couldn't believe what he saw as he took a good look at the intruder. It was his sister! Or looked like his sister, only she was a silver robot wearing his sister's clothes! The robot gazed at him with pure red eyes glowing and she said "Primary Directive; Take down big brother Jake Long."

"What the-huh? Haley?" Jake asked before he jumped out of her way before he sliced the door with razer blades in her arms and ran out of the house screaming. He knew that something was wrong as he ducked into a dumpster and watched as the robot passed him and he sighed as he took out a phone and diled a number he found in the dump.

"Hello?" the voice of Rigby replied.

"Get me Mystery Case Files." Jake said "A.S.A.P. I need help."


	52. The Starian Secret: Medical Mayham 2

**The Starian Secret: The Medical Mayham Part Two**

The MCF girls arrived at Jake's House where Jake was waiting for them and they went down to buisness. "So, you say your sister's been replaced by a robot?"

"And so have my mom and dad." Jake said "I still have the sweat from the last chase to prove himself."

"That's so strange." Tracy said "Anything else?"

"Other then the news about some strange mouse nurse in town giving people some stuff called The Cure to cure all their problems no." Jake said.

"A... Nurse mouse?" Starz asked "Where is she?"

"No idea." Jake said "I was at the skate park all day."

"Then how are we going to find her?" Raina asked.

"Just look around for hospitals and see if we can find the mouse. I guess." Emmy said "Let's go."

"Hold up," Jake said "Haley's my sister and there ain't no way i'm just going to sit around and let anything else happen to her. I'm going with you to get her back."

"And what can you do for us?" Jessy asked "We're magical witches who use our magic to solve crimes and fight bad guys. What can you do?"

"Dragon up!" Jake cried as he changed from a boy to a dragon with red scales and a yellow underbelly and green wings. He smiled and said "How's this?"

"Pretty... awesome." The girls said in union.

* * *

Taking to the skies, the group look all over for the mysteryous mouse nurse until they spotted the nurse, in the middle of main street with a line of people waiting for her and her Cure. The group landed near by while Jake hid behind them to change back into a human and they confronted the mouse woman as Emmy said "So, you're the nurse mouse that's been given people the Cure, huh?"

"Of course," The nurse said happily after she was done with her latest customer "Nurse Peggy here and are you ready for your latest treatment?"

"No," Jessy said "We're already got trusted doctors. You, you're just doing it like a traveling salesman with a kart."

"Be as it may, i'm still the new talk of the town." Nurse Peggy said before she noticed Jake and said "Oh, let me guess. You're Jake long right?"

"How did you know about me?" Jake asked.

"Hey Jake!" a voice cried. Jake turned and saw one of his friend, Spud, walking up to him with a bandage on his left arm "This Cure stuff is amazing! I haven't felt so healthy in all my entire life."

"Th-That's not the point." Jake said as he marched towards the nurse saying "Ok, i know that my sister took a sip of your junk and suddenly a tin can version of her is trying to enaliate me right out of no where! I know you had something to do with this."

"Oh please." The mouse nurse said, as the MCF girls noticed the star tatto over her eye and became curious "I don't have anything to do with robots. Only my assistent but nothing else. Now why don't you just run along. I've got customers to attend to."

Dispite what they were feeling the group left, with Jake dragging Spud away while the nurse's tatoo shined along the rays of the sun.

* * *

The group returned to Jake's house to think things over while Starz said "Did you see that star tatoo over her eye? It pratically looked just like mine!"

"Yeah, that's weird." Tracy said "Of course that would make her a starian like you... but the thing is, there's something about the star that just dosn't feel right."

Suddenly there was a loud scream and Jake and the MCF girls raced to the kitchen where a shocking sight met their eyes. Spud was screaming because of his left arm was becoming metalic and his skin was becoming silvery and Spud cried "Look at what's happening to me!"

"Holy cow!" Emmy cried in alarm "He's turning into a robot!"

"Somebody save me!" Spud cried "I don't wanna become a tin man!"

"How could this have happened in the first place?" Raina asked as she tapped on Spud's quickly morphing skin "Did you do anything strange to yourself?"

"Nothing new exsept i tried that new nurse's cure." Spud said before he said "Hey, you don't think..."

"Whatever that nurse gave you must be turning you into a robot!" Jessy said "Even your hair's turning metalic!"

"Mommy!" Spud cried as his body became more and more metalic like his voice.

"We've got to find that nurse and get her to get a cure for him." Tracy said.

"I'm already on it!" Jake said as he turned into a dragon and flew out of the house before anyone could stop him. The MCF traded looks before they and Spud vanished from the house and hoped to catch up with Jake before he could do anything reckless.


	53. The Starian's Secret: Medical Mayham 3

**The Starian Secret: The Medical Mayham Part Three**

The nurse mouse was packing her things, ready to move to another part of town, when suddenly Jake landed in front of her. The dragon snarled as the mouse yelped in surprise and Jake said "Alright nurse, your time in the doctor's office is over. You're stupid Cure is turning my best friend into a robot!"

"It is?" the mouse asked, teasing the dragon with false surprize "Oh my, i wonder how that could've happened."

"It's because of you that's what." Jake said "Now you either turn me and the rest of the people who took your stupid cure back to normal or i'm going to have to force you to."

"I'm going to have to take option number three." the mouse said with a grin before she snapped her fingers and the robots, who had been blinding in with camoflouge, emerged and surrounded the dragon, who was already taken down with an eletrical shock by two of them before he could do anything.

Frazed and smoking, Jake struggled to get up while the mouse stroked his robotic sister's head saying "It was really quite ingenius of me to think of all this. Promising them what they want while i get what i want. They want healthy bodies and i want robotic henchmen. I found a way to turn flesh into metal and steel with the help of my newly aquired magical skills."

"Newly Aquired?" Jake asked while Spud and the MCF girls hid behind an alley to spy on them "You mean you didn't always have powers?"

"And i wasn't always known as Nurse Peggy." the mouse said before she let her hair fall down and removed her mask, revieling her face as her black star shined in the light while her pony tail magically formed back "Name's Penelope, don't wear it out."

"Penelope!" the girls gasped.

"I thought she lookied suspesious." Starz exclaimed.

"I've heard of you," Jake said "You're one of Le Paradox's men and you swapped places with kids and tried to steal stuff that was found on the Titanic."

"Of course," Penelope said "How nice to be reconized for a crime by a big shot. I know all about you Jake long, I know that you're the american dragon and everything about your life from personal to romance."

"There's no way you could've known so much about me." Jake said.

"Unless i had some metalic nightengales that sung a few bars for me." Penelope said before she snapped her fingers and Mr and Mrs. Long, Trixie and, much to Jake's horror, Rose stepped out. All of them were robots and they all said "Objective, capture the American Dragon complete."

"Isn't it amazing what a good medical reputation can do?" Penelope asked with a grin "I didn't even have to pull a few strings. They all just came running up to me, begging for me help. In return i learned about you and even your magical race. Now i'm going to have another robotic minion to add to my personal army; you."

"Forget it," Jake said "I'll never work for you."

"Then i'm just going to have to drain you of your powers." Penelope said "I already drained powers out of your sister Haley the moment she became a robot."

"You what?!" Jake asked in shock "Why i oughta!"

"Temper temper." Penelope said as she wagged her finger "I haven't even told you the best part of this plan; if these robots take any damage, any damange at all, they will never turn back to normal. Say, if i were to unscrew Trixie's head or make a dent in Haley's head or pour water all over Rose..."

"If you dare touch one hair-uh, or metal... gizmo or whatever- on them i'm going to turn you into a mouse shiskabaob!" Jake cried.

"Oh i'm so scared." Penelope said teasingly "But i know that as long as i've got your loved ones under my control you're nothing."

"Think again cheesehead!" Spud, now a fully transformed robot, shouted as he charged forward with a battle cry and a broom in his hand as the robots moved asside, letting him reach Penelope, who just raised her arms and grabbed the broom. Once she did the broom caught on fire and Spud yelped as he dropped the broom and Penelope said "Ha! Is that all you've got? Really pathitic."

"I may be made out of metal now, but i'm still alive on the inside!" Spud said before he did some kung fu poses and yelled as he did so.

Penelope just stared at him with an uninsterested look and said "Clearly even as a robot you're defective beyond repair." With that she rasied her hands, which were glowing orange/red and struck Spud, making him fall apart before Jake's eyes as he cried "Noooo!"

Spud's robotic head landed on the ground and rolled next to Penelope's feet. She picked up the head and said "Like that poet guy once said 'Alas, poor yorick, i knew him well'. In this case it's more like parting is such sweet sorrow, or should i say, falling apart is such sweet sarrow."

CRACK!

Penelope turned to see her class tub of the Cure breaking into a million peices and splashing all across the ground. The mouse watched as her cure soaked the ground and went down near drain while the MCF appeared from behind her kart and Emmy said "The jig is up Penelope, you're never playing doctor again. You are a discrace to the good name of doctors and merical workers at the same time."

"Whatever," Penelope said with a shrug "I was done playing doctor anyway. You can have the money and the bots back. Cause i've got what i've really came for."

Before the MCF could stop her she vanished in a puff of black smoke with her voice echoing "This won't be the last time we meet! We'll see each other again! And when we do, you're going to wish you had your doctors with you! See you when we find the Starian's Secret!"

When the smoke cleared the group exchanged uneasy looks. Then they turned their attention back on Jake, who had gotten himself free but all he could do was hold Spud's robotic head in his claws and sadly said "Oh pal, i'm so sorry. I wish i hand't have charged in there without a plan."

"Don't worry Jake," Tracy said "MY family pratically handles machines and robots for a living, they'll put him back together in no time."

"And we can use the remains of the cure to cure everyone else." Raina said as she took out a viel and filled it with dripping remains of the Cure.

* * *

Later, everyone who had gotten the Cure was returned to normal and Spud, who was put back together again thanks to Grandpa Max, was placed on a table while Tracy poured the last mixture of the cure on him, turning his metal parts back into human flesh. Spud sat up and gasped for a breath of fresh air and he said "Did we win?"

"Spud!" Jake cried happily as he hugged his friend "Welcome back pal!"

"I'm me again!" Spud cried happily "Good bye bolts and wires, hello blood vains and bones!"

"This may be a good moment for everyone," Jessy said "But i'm still angry that Penelope got away with Haley's dragon powers. What does she even want with dragon powers if she already has powers?"

"Who knows," Emmy said "But for now, we've got some Studying to do. She did said something about the Starian's Secret. And whatever it is, we've got to learn as much of it as we can. Then we'll be ready for it."

Unknown to them the star tattooed stranger was watching them from a tree before he vanished without a trace.

**To Be Contenued...**


	54. The Starian Secret: Musical Mystery 1

**The Starian Secret: Magical Musical Madness Part One**

The story starts in a school known as Ever After High, where the teenaged sons and daughters of all the popular fairy tale stars lived and studied. They were all abuzz because of a new musical C.D. that had picked their school to practise on before selling and going global. Naturally the students were thrilled to test never before heard music and the teachers felt proud their school was choosen in the first place.

Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, burst into her dorm with a copy of the cd while the rest of the royals, made up of Daring Charming, Blondie Lockes, Briar Beauty and Apple White sat on her bed or a chair while she cried "I got it! I got a copy for us to personally enjoy!"

"Oh yay! Put it on!" Blondie cried happily as Ashleynn popped the cd into a cd player and turned it on. Eerie, droning music filled the room and suddenly the girls, and Daring, got green glowing hypnotized eyes and they marched out of the bedroom.

All around the school the same thing was happening to everyone who heard the music, they all became hypnotized and they all marched out of the school like army men on a drill and marched into vans as the doors closed behind them and drove off with all the students and teachers of the high school...

Well, almost all.

There were a few students that have not been influanced by the evil melody because of wearing earplugs in their ears and they could only watch in shock as they're hypnotized friends were dragged away.

The first was a girl had purple eyes and dark purple and black hair wearing a layered pink and purple dress with a black bodice and a feathery silver collar and a silver corset tied with a single chain over gray tights, black wedges that sport a feathery motif and wears a silver sparky tiara. This was Raven Queen (Ever After High)

The Second was a girl who had curly blue and purple striped hair, blue eyes and wore a mismatched dress with a silver bodice and purple sleeves, a blue bow tied around her waist, a skirt with three layers, one purple with gold, one bright blue and the last black, white tights with blue polka dots and matching gloves, a blue necklace, golden earrings in the shape of spoons and a purple teacup shaped hat on her head. This was Madeline Hatter, or Maddie to her friends (Ever After High)

Raven and Maddie removed the earplugs from their ears when the music stopped playing and Raven said "It's a good thing we were wearing these things before that music turned on. Otherwise we would've ended up like the others."

"But what'll we do?" Maddie asked "It's just the two of us now! There's nobody else here who can help us! Whoever heard of a special high school with just two students in it? What'll we do?"

It was then that something flew into Raven's face and she removed it to see that it was a buisness card with the MCF logo and Phone number on it with words in the middle that said "Got a mystery? We'll make it History!".

"Maddie, i'm gonna have to barrow your phone." Raven said "Mine's still broken."

* * *

Meanwhile the MCF girls were lounging around next to fans due to the summer heat, but it wasn't the only reason they were moping around. Mordecai and Rigby noticed this, while fanning themselves, and Mordecai said "Come on dudes, cheer up! We can go to the pool and splash around!"

"It's not just that Mordecai." Starz said "It's just that we let Haley down. We let Penelope take away her dragon powers and we didn't do anything to get them back. Plus, i told my dad and my brother about what we learned and they took it... pretty badly."

"How's that?" Rigby asked.

"When i told them that my mother could be alive they just denyed it and said that she's dead." Starz said.

Suddenly a voice said "Wrong... Hearless don't kill they absorb."

"Who said that?" Emmy asked but the voice never responded. Then the phone rang and Emmy put the phone on speaker saying "Mystery Case Files, What's your mystery?"

"You've got to come to Ever After high!" Raven's voice cried "Everyone's been taken away by this strange music and me and my friend are the only ones left. You've got to come right away! Raven out."

The line turned off and Emmy said "Well, pack your bags girls, we're off to Ever After High!

* * *

That's all i've got so far, and this mystery is going to have musical songs in it so i need some ideas on what kind of songs i should put into the mystery. Read and Review!


	55. The Starian's Secret: Musical Mystery 2

**The Starian Secret: Magical Musical Madness Part Two**

The girls arrived at Ever after High and looked around to see the place, which was beautiful and empty without anyone roaming around.

"Wow, what a great place." Tracy said "I wouldn't mind staying here for a while."

Raven and Maddy came out and Raven said "Are you Mystery Case Files?"

"Yes we are." Jessy said "And you two must be Raven and Maddy."

"Yes we are." Raven said "Do you think you can help us with this mystery and get everyone back?"

"Sure we will." Stars said "Just leave it to us. Now, let's see if we can find anything out of the ordinary."

"Well, that's easy." Maddy said "Everybody got a copy of this musical CD and turned it on before suddenly everyone was marching out as if they were in boot camp!"

"Interesting," Jessy said "Maybe a closer inspection can tell us something. Where's your sciance lab?"

"We don't have one." Raven said "It's not very 'Fairy tale'-ish for the school."

"Well, then take us somewhere else. Anywhere." Emmy said "You're pick."

* * *

The group set up station in Raven and Apple's dorm where the girls placed the CD in a machine on Apple's bed (not that they'd even need her permision in the first place) and Tracy used her computer know how to find a hidden sound in the music.

"I got it!" Tracy said "I've discovered that deep within the mysterous melody is a special noise that can hypnotize anyone who hears it."

"Good thing you two wear wearing earplugs when the music played all over the school." Raina said to Raven and Maddie and said "Uh, why were you wearing earplugs in the first place?"

"We were getting headaches and i thought that plugging our ears would help." Raven said "I didn't think that it would save us from becoming brainwashed."

"But it dosn't tell us who did this or where they are." Emmy said "We need some kind of solid clue and fast."

BOOM!

The girls yelped as the wall on the other end was blasted to bits and Briar, dressed in a black catsuite, came in with guns and she started blasting as the girls screamed and ran out of the room.

"That fast enough for you?!" Raven asked.

"Yes, it's fast but not what i had in mind!" Emmy cried.

The group ran down the school hall while Raven called out to Briar "Don't you now it's illigal to bring weapons to school?! And that there's no running in the halls!?"

"I don't think she cares!" Maddie cried before they nearly got their heads blasted.

After they ran into the lunch room they slammed the doors shut and they tried to hold the doors while Briar tried to blast them down. The girls were then sent flying when the doors burst open and Briar ran in, with a laser sword at the ready and she charged towards the MCF, ready to slice them as she yelled and they screamed

POOF!

Suddenly there was a blast of magic and Brair vanished, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor. As the girls stared at the pile of clothes on the floor a small squeek came out of the pile and the head of a brown mouse popped out of the clothes and tumbled out sweaking.

"Is... that Brair?" Emmy asked

Raven Nodded "Yeah, i couldn't think of anything else that would stop her without harming her."

"Understandable," Tracy said "After all, who would want to hurt someone who's not really evil?"

Starz stooped up the mouse Brair and the earpeice that had dropped from her ear during her transformation and said "Girls, i think we just found a clue."

* * *

Later, the girls were now talking to Brair, who was back to normal and fully dressed and she said "Well, i have no idea what happened after i heard that music. All i remember is that i kept picturing myself dancing in a never ending ball with classical music then the next thing i knew i was here... as a mouse at first."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Raven said "It was either that or a homing peigon."

"Ah, no sweat." Brair said with a shrug "You did save me from being a musical zombie after all. I owe you."

"Wow, there's a first." Maddie said "Because you and some other students have tried to convince Raven to be more like her mom because she's-"

"We get it Maddie." Raven said.

"I got it!" Tracy cried as she burst into the room "Not only is this Miss Decible's work but she's also written us a message for us that was hidden in Brair's earpeice. Check it out."

He gave Jessy a small slip of paper and Jessy read it out loud

**_For the girls of MCF,_**

**_For a musican to coin the phrase, 'Music sooths the savage beast' would prove somewhat liniant in terms of my case. My hypnotic music has always been the penical of my criminal career and once again i have proves that not only can you be a slave to the schedule but you can be a slave to the notes of a concherto._**

**_Be warned young ladies, Ever After High will not be the only young target in my market of musical mishift._**

**_Yours truely, Miss Decible_**

**_P.S. Here's a clue for you, which rainforest sings with flutes and drums?_**

"Which Rainforest sings with flutes and drums? What kind of clue is that?" Emmy asked

"Well, it's our only clue we've got." Jessy said "And i don't like how this elephant's giving us clues."

"At least she's not giving us exploding messages." Tracy said.

"But i don't understand." Raven said "I've never heard of such a thing."

"We'll inform you when we get there." Raina said as she snapped her fingers and the group vanished into thin air.


	56. The Starian's Secret: Musical Mystery 3

**The Starian Secret: Magical Musical Madness Part Three**

The Girls arrived in Ferngully and, true to Miss Decible's clue, they heard the sounds of flutes and drums and Maddie said "Oooh! What a lovely place! Perfect for tea time!"

Before anyone could stop her she pulled out a tea set and sat down to pour tea into a tea cup as Earl Gray joined her and she said "Anyone wants some tea?"

"How can you think of tea at a time like this?!" Jessy asked

"My father taught me that every time is a good time for tea time." Maddie said "Now, who wants blueberry?"

Before anyone could respond they heard some rustling in the bushes and they looked around to see what was the matter when all of a sudden Apple White jumped out from the bushes and tossed a spear at them.

Apple White was dressed in pink loincloth from her top to her waist and she had white face paint on her. "Oh my gosh! Apple! What did that mad elephant do to you!?" Brair exclaimed in shock.

Apple just grunted and tossed a spear at the group "I don't think she wants to talk." Raina said "RUN!"

The group screamed as they ran away, but not Maddie, who was busy enjoying her tea and she turned to Apple saying "You want some tea?"

As she turned to face Apple, some of her hot tea spilled over the edge of the cup and landed on Apple's exposed foot, making her yelp in pain as she hopped backwards and fell on her rump, getting it stuck in a log as she tried to pull herself out.

"Way to go Maddie!" Raven cried happily once the rest of the girls returned as Maddie, confused yet happy, turned and said "I should've warned her the tea was hot."

"Alright, no to remove that stupid earpeice from her ear." Emmy said as Starz held Apple's arms down and Emmy pulled the earpeice out of her ear. Once it was off Apple's hypnotic spell was broken and she looked around saying "Oh my goodness! What happened? Where am i? And what am i doing here stuck, in a log and dressed like this?!"

"Just hold still while we pull you out." Starz said as she and Emmy grabbed Apple and tried to pull her out.

As they tugged on Apple, a note tumbled out of Apple's Earpeice and Jessy said "It's another one of Miss Decible's notes."

**To Mystery Case Files,**

**Sorry about my absence, and i do hope Apple didn't use you as a target too much. If you are still alive then this message is for you. I have decived you in hopes you would end up being perminent residents of the jungle but it dosn't matter now, because i've got what i've wanted and come the right time i shall have all the students attack Crystal Cove and destroy it, all like a musical orchistra of criminals, robbers and cutpurses.**

**But i shall give you a sporting chance to defeat me, i challenge your best singer to a musical duel, a duet to sing one of the most classical opera themes of all time, 'The Phantom of the Opera'. I shall have one of the students i already have under my control sing the part of the Phantom while you choise a girl to play his 'angel of music'.**

**I shall be waiting for you. Miss Decibel.**

"Great," Jessy said "First she has us sent to the jungle to end up like a voodoo doll about to have needles poked into it and now she's challenging us to a singing contest. How crazy is this adventure going to get?"

"Well, i'm not spending another moment in this rediculas outfit." Apple said once she got free from the log "Where's the changing room? I want to change back into my regular clothes."

* * *

The group arrived in Crystal Cove, on the look out for Decible and her hypnotized student goons as Emmy said "Ok, now that we know where Decibel is going to strike all we have to figure out now is who is going to be the Angel of Music."

"How about me?" Raina asked.

"No no, to ovious," Emmy said "I'm betting that that's what she'll expect but what she won't expect is for someone to sing while the entire team pulls a fast one behind her. We need someone else to play the part of the angel of music, someone who's not a member of the MCF."

"Well... i'll do it." Raven said.

"You?" Maddie asked in surprize.

"I figured if it's going to be somebody, why not me?" Raven asked.

"Yay!" Apple said "I'll help you look the part! It's the least i can do for you saving me."

"As long as you promise not to try and convince me of being 'evil' for a couple of weeks?" Raven asked Apple.

"Ok, deal." Apple said "Like i said, i do owe you one."


	57. The Starian's Secret: Musical Mystery 4

**The Starian Secret: Magical Musical Madness Part Four**

As the girls prepaired for the face off a storm brew as rain fell and thunder cracked. Miss Decibel, who stood under a stage she had created with the help of her magic with the rest of the Ever After high students as her captive audiance and she stood on stage, with a mic in her hand, as she called out "I'm ready for you ladies, present to me your angel of music!"

The MCF stepped out of the shadows and Raina said "Presenting, our angel of music!"

They parted ways and allowed Raven to walk forward. She was dressed in a ball gown that looked like Cinderella's only it was red and she had a white cape and teal shoes. "I am ready to sing. Where is your angel of music?"

"He's right here." Miss Decibel said as she stepped aside to show the group Daring, who was dressed in a khaki tuxedo with matching pants, a deep blue shirt, a tan ascot, a white cape, a lavender top hat and even a brown Phantom of the Opera mask covering half his face.

"Let our musical challenge commence!" Miss Decibel exclaimed as she waved her trunk and a series of instraments floated into the air and played the music while a spotlight shined on Raven and Daring as Emmy told her team "Be ready for anything."

Raven stepped forwards, walking towards the stage as a mind controled Daring stretched out his hand and she started to sing opera. She walked up to Daring who offered a rose to her and he sang along with her. Daring took Raven's hand as she placed the rose in her hair and they all danced in a haunting waltz that spun Raven around while they continued to sing their melody.

As they danced Miss Decibel stook several steps back while the MCF signaled Maddie, Apple and Brair, who were behind the stage, to spy on the elephant and the girls fallowed the elephant behind stage to find out what she was doing.

As Raven sung the high notes she didn't see that Miss Decibel was putting her under a spell in which her voice was shining in a bright orb in her throat and was about to steal it when Maddie, Brair and Apple realized what she was about to do and before she could steal Raven's voice the three girls jumped from the runaway with a tarp and covered her head with it as she cried out and scramed "Get off me you ruffians!"

"Take that! Take that!" Maddie said as she punched the elephant trought the tarp while Raven pushed Daring out of the way as the elaphant topped over and fell, dropping the remote she had used to control the students and Raven grabbed it.

"Got it!" She cried happily before she smashed the remote.

All the Ever After Students and Teachers snapped out of their trance and looked around in confusion as Maddie, Apple and Baire stood above the elephant in victory while Daring shook his head and looked at Raven with confusion "Raven? Where are we? And what are you doing dressed like that? And how did i get into this repulcive costume?"

"You were mind controled by that elephant." Raven said "But don't worry, we've got it all under control."

"Oh, do you now?" Miss Decible asked with a grin before she vanished, letting Maddie, Apple and Brair fall to the floor and the stage vanished into thin air while the elphant's voice echoed "It's been fun, but i really have to do. Thank you for leaving the school empty and vanurable. It allowed me enough time to take that unguarded Book of Legends while you were out on a wild goosechase!"

"What?!" the MCF cried in shock

"I can't believe we fell for it again!" Starz cried "First Haley's powers and now Ever After High's Book of Legends? What are they going to take next?!"

"Who knows." Emmy said "But whatever it is, we've better step up our game. Who knows which of Paradoxs goons will strike next... and what they could be really after."

**To be continued...**


	58. When Two Brothers become One part 1

**The Starian Secret: When Two Brothers become One Part One**

The night was so cool and calm as everyone settled in for the night in Monstropolis. Everyone was peaceful and getting along just fine... all but a pair of conjoined brothers at the OKs house.

"I told you we are not having a burping contest so late in the night!" Terry snapped at his brother who was holsing two cans of Blort in his seperate hands

"I don't care, i'm thirsty and i wsn't thinking of a burping contest but thanks for the idea!" Terri snapped back at his brother.

Terry slapped his brother's hands, making him drop the cans as Terri whined "Ow! What'cha do that for?!"

"Because i don't want to handle you having a sugar rush so close to bedtime." Terry said "If you want to drink anything why not some tea?"

"Blech! That old granny stuff?" Terri replied "It's rather die of dehydration! I don't get why you can't drink Blort, you're missing out on the flavor!"

"Oh, it has flavor alright." Terry said "Tastes like cardboard after someone drenched it with sea salt and sweat."

"What?!" Terri snapped "You take that back you tea slurping old grandpa!"

"Take that back you idiotic dancing dunce!" Terry snapped back.

As the brothers continued to argue upstairs, downstairs Sulley, Mike, Art, Squishy and Don all had pillows tied to their heads and blood shot red eyes as Squishy said "This is-Yawn-the longest Terry and Terri have ever argued. They've been arguing all day and now it looks like they're going to argue all night too."

"That's it! I can't take any more of this!" Mike said as he threw down his pillows and marched upstairs and barged into the room the brothers were arguing in and snapped "Will you two shut up!?"

Terry and Terri stopped arguing and stared at Mike who said "Alright you two, monsters here want to get some sleep and they can't do that becuase of you yelling at the other like yowling cats. Why don't you two just go outside, take a long what or whatever just leave us in peace for longer then five minutes please!"

"He started it." Terry and Terri said as he pointed at the other.

"I don't care who started it, just finish it and let us get some sleep." Mike said "Or else we're all going to be very cranky and believe me, you won't like me when i'm cranky!"

* * *

Terry and Terri soon found themselfs outside the house and the door slammed shut behind them. "Nice going Terri," Terry told his brother "Now you got us kicked out!"

"I did not, you did!" Terri snapped angrily

"You did!" Terry snapped back

"You did!"

As the two brothers argued while they walked away from the house they didn't notice a pair of evil eyes was watching them and smiling as he said "Hmm, perhaps i can use those bickering brothers for my own advantage."

As Terry and Terri walked down the street they noticed that it was very misty and Terry said "Strange... the weather man never said anything about a mist as thick as pea soup."

"They always get the weather wrong," Terri said "Like you were always wrong with my dancing."

"Don't you dare start with me." Terry said "Sometimes i even wish i wasn't attached to you at all!"

"Sometimes i wish i wasn't born with you attached to me at all!" Terri replied.

The brothers turned their necks at the other and were about to start arguing again when suddenly they heard some footsteps behind them and the monsters turned to see what it was but all they saw was nothing but mist.

"What was that?" Terri asked.

"Uh... the wind?" Terry answered.

The turned back around then jumped back and yelped when they saw Toothpick just suddenly standing out in front of them with a grin on his toothy snout "Well now, fine night out for a stroll isn't it mi amigos? I am Toothpick, a humble passerby with a special secret or two up my sleeves. May i interest you in a little something?"

"If you're going to ask us if we want to buy some knick knack we don't need then no." Terry said

"Oh no no, you see i happen to have a hand with magic myself." Toothpick said as he took out some cards and shuffled them before he unfurled the cards, right over his head in two loops from one hand to another hand which amazed the two headed monster "You see, i just happen to have a special power that i must say shined thought me."

"Uh... ok." Terry said before he whispered to his brother "Let's get outta here Terri, this guy's a creep."

"Don't leave yet." Toothpick said "You see, i happen to have overheard you saying that you'd never been born conjoined... what if i were to tell you i could seperate you easily."

"Seperate us?" Terri asked "Are you a surgen?"

"No no, not with that." Toothpick said with a grin before he plucked out a flower and split it in two with only his claw nail gently brushing down it from the pedal to the stem "If i can do that to a mere flower, just picture what i can do to a pair of monsters like you. You'll finally be able to be seperate, free to do whatever you've always wanted to do. All you have to do is shake my hand and we'll do buisness."

Terry and Terri exchanged curious looks before they willingly took the armadillo's hand and he grinned at them with his star tattooed eye glowing and he said "Excellent choice." before he pulled out a sheet and wrapped it around Terry, Terri and himself before they vanished into thin air, leaving nothing behind but the long sheet.


	59. When Two brother's become one part 2

**The Starian Secret: When Two Brothers become One Part Two**

The next day the MCF had been called by the OKs. The reason was becuase Terry and Terri had failed to return all night and all morning and that left the OKs seriously worried. They had looked everywhere but found nothing. That was when they knew they had to ask the MCF detectives for help.

"And they've been arguing all night and all day yesterday?" Emmy asked.

"Yes," Don said "Mike sent them out for a walk but... they never came back."

"It's not like them to just vanish into thin air." Sulley said "Something must've happened to them and all i can hope for it's not anything bad."

"Don't worry guys, we'll find them no matter what." Tracy said.

Suddenly a blood curtling scream started them and they ran upstairs to see Mrs. Squibbles, Don's wife and Squishy's mom, running up to them before she gasped saying "Terry... Terri... Bodies! Split! Two!" then she passed out.

"What?" Squishy asked as he tried to wake up his mother "Wait mom! What are you talking about?!"

"Hey guys!" Terri's cried happily "You've never believe what happened to us last night!"

"Terri? Is that you?" Mike asked "Where were you guys! We were worried sick!"

"Come into the room!" Terry cried happily with excited giggles "We've got a surprise for you!"

The OKs and the MCF ran ito the room and were confused to see Terry and Terri's heads sticking out from behind a towl they held from one edge to another. They looked excited and happy and the OKs were confused as Terri said "Are you ready to have your minds blown?!"

"Uh... what kind of magic trick are you preforming?" Sulley asked.

"Check this out." Terry said before he and Terri dropped the towl... which made everybody's jaws drop and their eyes bulged out when they saw what the twins had hid behind the towl.

They were no longer conjoined twins, Terry and Terri were now two seperate monsters with their own four arms, their own tenticles and even their own sweaters! They had just become two seperate monsters instead of one!

"We finally got our own seperate bodies!" Terri exclaimed happily "Now i can get down with my bad self and dance whenever i want!"

"And i can finally have privacy and peace and quiet at last." Terry said "It's a miricle isn't it?"

The Monsters and the girls just stared at the two with twitching eyes and mouths while Terri danced a little while his brother crossed his own four arms. Terri did a cartwheel towards them, stopped and said "Ta-da! What do you think?"

"I think i'm seeing things." Mike said.

"How... how did you..." Tracy started.

"Can't talk now." Terri said "We're going to so everybody that me and Terri can now count as two instead of one!"

"Bye." Terry said as the two monsters left the group and ran outside to spread the word.

The OKs all exchanged looks before they threw their heads back and screamed, running around in the panic while the MCF girls tried to calm them down before they were forced to slap them silly in order to shut them up.

"How could this have happened?!" Don cried "Terry and Terri, two seperate monsters?! How could that be possible!?"

"Well, something tells me that it's the work of one of Le Paradox's goons." Emmy said "But which one? We've got to ask Terry and Terri about how they got seperated in the first place. Hopefully they didn't make a deal with the devil in order for this to happen."

Unknown to them Toothpick was watching them through the window and he snickered as he said "Don't give your hopes up then kid. Time for get ready for Phase two."

* * *

Later, the group decided to talk to Terri since he was the closest one they could find. They found him dancing to a beat of a radio near by and Sulley said "So... Terri... tell me because i'm freaking out. How did you end up seperated in the first place?"

"It's like this..." Terri said as he started his story "Last night we meet an armadillo who claimed that he could seperate me and Terry."

_Flashback_

Toothpick had taken Terry and Terri inside an ice cream shop doing buisness as they shared a vanilla sundae together with seperate spoons. "Now then, you both have clashing personalites as i can plainly see. One head wants one thing and the other wants something else, right?"

"Right." Terri said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Sometimes i swear you're more of a pig then a monster." Terry told his brother.

"Well, it's a... lucky break we happen to cross paths with each other." Toothpick said as he toyed with his spoon across the melter ice scream and chocolate sause while his star tattoo shined dimly "Because i happen to have the ticket you both need to a more preductive life that the both of you can enjoy."

"As if you can ever seperate us just like that." Terry said with a scoff.

Toothpick slammed his fists on the table, making Terry and Terri yelp as their spoons slipped from their hands. Then Toothpick slide across the floor towards another table as furniture parted and candles floated in the air in an eerie way while Terry and Terri exchange uneasy glances at each other while Toothpick chuckled "Oh come on, don't tell me you're going to let a special magic trick like this stop you."

Terry and Terri gulped and they walked towards the armadillo while his shadow snuck up behind them and kicked them, sending them screaming towards the table in shock as they hid under it in fear while Toothpick grined, enjoying the fear the monsters were getting.

"Now," Toothpick said "Here's the deelio. I'll give you a potion that will split you two head up into two seperate bodies. Of course, there is a catch to this in this riddle 'One head shall thrive, the other shant share fate devine."

"What kind of riddle is that?" Terri asked.

"What? I'm nto much of a riddler!" Toothpick admitted before he snapped his fingers and made a cup filled with blue liquid appear out of no where and it hovered towards the two headed monster "Don't judge. I can still cast the spell. Just pour that between your necks and you'll get what you've always wanted. So... what do you have to lose?"

Terry and Terri exchanged looks before Terry took the potion and poured it between the space of their necks and then dark blue magic spun between their bodies and started to split them as Toothpick grinned.

Terry and Terri's heads and necks were magically pulled appart from the other as the magic continued to split them appart and halfway there Toothpick's star eye shined brightly and he grinned evilly as the candles danced around him.

And with that Terry and Terri became two seperate monsters but the magic had passed them out and Toothpick just smiled as he walked out of the building, leaving the twins on the floor.

* * *

"And when we woke up, we were like this." Terri said with a grin. Then as he waved his arms around he suddenly leaned backwards and he held his head as he moaned and Mike said "Terri, are you ok?"

"I... i'm fine." Terri said "Whoo, i... just got a little dizzy all of a sudden. No biggie."

Unknown to them Toothpick was watching from the roof above them and he grinned saying "Oh sure, it starts small at first... but not for long."


	60. When two brothers become one part 3

**The Starian Secret: When Two Brothers become One Part Three**

Later the worried OKs had located Terry who was in a bookstore reading books and told him what happened to Terri when they talked to him along with the MCFs.

"That brother of mine has always wasted our energy dancing." Terry said with a shrug "I'm not surprised. He probably used up all his energy dancing."

"But that's not the worst part." Mike said "A few moments after he got dizzy he suddenly fell over and got sick!"

"He's back home and has a bad fever!" Squishy cried.

"WHAT?!" Terry cried in shock, dropping the books he held in his hands. Before he could ask anything else he ran pass them and ran out of the store as he cried "I've got to get to my brother!"

"Boy, he moves fast." Art said.

* * *

Back at the OK's house Terri was in bed and burning with fever as Mrs. Squibbles tended to him and placed a wet rag on his head. Terri felt dizzy as he felt his head and moaned.

Suddenly Terry burst into the room, out of breath and deeply worried, and he said "Mrs. Squibbles, how... where's... Terri..."

"He's right here Terry." Mrs. Squibbles said "I'll just leave you two alone." She walked out of the room and Terry walked towards the bed saying "Oh Terri, how... how could this have happened?"

"Terry..." Terri said as he held out his right top hand "I'm scared..."

Terry took his brother's hand and gave it a squeeze as he said "Don't worry Terri, i'm here now. I'm right here. Don't worry bro, we've been sick before and we've always come out ok."

"Not this time bandito."

Terry and Terri turned to see Toothpick, who was reclying on the window seal while casually picking his teeth with a toothpick. "You see," Toothpick explained "What i did was give you a special spell. Of course, there's a catch to it. Remember what i said in the riddle, One head shall thrive, the other shant share fate devine."

"What the heck does that mean?" Terry asked

"I'll just spit it out simply." Toothpick said "Come sundown, one of you will die and the guy in the bed is it!"

"WHAT?!" Terry and Terri cried in horror.

"That right," Toothpick said "Of course, you can't blame me. You poured the potion all over yourself and now you're brother's about to be delivered on death's door."

"Why i outghta-When i get my hands on you!" Terry cried as he lunged for Toothpick only for the armadillo to vanish as he cackled evilly and Terry snarled in anger. How could he have been so stupid to have fallen for an evil magical trap? Now his little brother was in danger and it's all because of their arguing... and himself.

Terri started to cry as he wailed "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

Terry's heart trembled as he tried to figure out what do to while he started to shed a few tears himself. Sure he didn't always get along with his brother and being seperated from each other was a nice expereance but if he had known that the cost of this freedom was the life of his own brother, he'd have never agreed to make a deal with that evil creature in the first place.

Terry quickly wrapped his arms around his brother as he continued to cry, trying to calm him down inspite of his own sarrow and said "Don't worry Terri, we'll figure something out. I promise."

"But-but-but i don't wanna die!" Terri said "Please don't let me suffer!"

"I'd never let you suffer in the first place." Terry said "There's no way i'm going to let something this horrible happen to you. Not ever."

"Funny," Terri said, sniffling "I remember you saying that... you wished that you weren't born attached to me."

"That may be true," Terry said "But the truth is that i love you with all my heart. You may drive me crazy sometimes but i've always cared about you and there's no way i'd ever let anything bad happen to you. I'd rather be reattached to you in a heartbeat then to loose you."

"You... you mean it?" Terri asked his brother with a sparkling eye.

"Yes, i mean it." Terry said as he hugged his brother "I love you."

"I love you too." Terri cried as he hugged his brother tightly.

As the two brothers hugged Terri and Terry knew that this feeling of actually hugging each other with more then just two arms made them more stronger and closer then before. Inspite of Toothpick's spell the brother's love for each other shined brightly as the OKs and the MCF watched them from the doorway with smiles.

"Ok everybody." Emmy said as the group faced her "It's clear that since Toothpick gave Terry and Terri the potion, he may be able to undo the spell."

"But how will we get it out of him?" Starz asked "He's a ganster with a taste of gold and mobster who's no stranger to things like backstabbing and threats."

"We'll think of something." Emmy said "As for the rest of you guys, keep a close eye on Terry and Terri. Who knows what else the potion did to them and judging by how Terri looks i have a bad feeling that what will happen to Terry might be a bit worse."

"Worse? How?" Mike asked.

"But Toothpick said that one head will live while the other... you know." Terry said "He didn't say anything about anything else."

"Maybe he's keeping that part a secret." Jessy said "Either way, only Toothpick knows how to undo this spell. We can either sweet talk it out of him..."

"Or force it out of him." Tracy said as she grinned "That i can't wait to do."


	61. When Two Brothers become One part 4

**The Starian Secret: When Two Brothers become One Part Four**

The group looked all over for any traces of Toothpick or even a clue to his whereabouts but they found nothing. But they couldn't give up, especially Oozma Kappa, they didn't want to let Terry and Terri down nor could they stand the thought of losing one of their dear frat brothers.

During their time away Terry spent the entire time by his brother's side. Terry and Terri had alway wanted to be appart (Mainly Terry) but now they wished they were back together more then ever. Mrs. Squibbles did everything she could think of to bring down Terri's fever but nothing worked and he only got hotter. Terry felt liks his whole world was falling appart as he watched his ill brother become sicker and sicker with each moments pass.

Finally, he could'nt take it anymore. He had to find Toothpick and forced him to get him back together with his brother. As Terry headed for the door he gave his brother one last hug, praying that it wouldn't be THE last hug he'd ever give his brother and said "Don't worry Terri, i'll fix this mess. Then you'll be better again and we'll be able to dance and celebrate."

"I... i hope you hurry back quick." Terri said as he rested his head on his brother's shoulders.

Terry tried to hold in his tears as he said "I will... i swear i will."

Terry left the bedroom and walked out the door. He was about to leave the house when he turned back to a concerned Mrs. Squibbles and told her "Please take care of him."

"Don't you worry dear," Mrs. Squibbles said "I will."

Terry made a smile as he walked right out the door before he frowned and said "I hope i can Toothpick and fast before..." then he held his head and he wobbled around "Ugh, what the... where did this headache come from?"

He didn't have time to worry about his headache, all he had to do now was find the others and hopefully they can find Toothpick.

* * *

The Oozma Kappas and the Mystery Case Files looked everywhere and just when they were about to give up hope when Don, who was near the local park called out "Guys! I see him!" The group ran to where Don was and they watched as Toothpick strode into a wooden house he had magically made appear and Tracy said "Alright, let's back us an armadillo."

"Guys!"

The group turned to see Terry running towards them but he didn't look so well as he tumbled but quickly recovered and Don cried "Terry! You're looking under the weather."

"I couldn't stand waiting around anymore." Terry said as he wiped his face off with his sleeve "I... i had to get Toothpick and... and get him too... to... whoo, am... suddenly... so exsausted!"

"Oh no!" Raina cried "This must be what Toothpick's talking about! Now Terry's gotten sick and he'll probably end up like his brother!"

"That it..." Terry cried, frailing his arms around "Let me at him... i'll-i'll give him a peice of... my... oh my head."

"No Terry," Sulley said as he placed Terry down on a bench "You stay here, you're in no condision to fight anyone."

But just then a portal opened behind Terry and a pair of arms pulled Terry in while Sulley tried to grab his friend but missed as everyone cried "TERRY!"

* * *

Terry ended up face flat on the floor and he groaned as he picked himself up and saw Toothpick standing over him with two pistols in his hands and a whicked smile on his face as he snickered and said "Pleased to see you again. How are you enjoying being seperated."

"Not one bit!" Terry cried as he pulled himself up and angry snapped "I want me and my brother back together right now!"

"First, you do something for me." Toothpick said.

"Forget it," Terry said "I'm not doing anything for you and that's final!"

"Oh really," Toothpick asked as he walked towards a curtin "Then i guess you wouldn't mind of i use your brother for target practise then."

"Terri's not here." Terry said "He's safe and sound back home."

"Oh yeah?" Toothpick asked "Then who's this?" he pulled back the curtins and Terry gasped when he realized that Terri was on a bed Toothpick had him on, getting sicker and sicker as his limbs slowly stopped.

"Terri!" Terry cried in alarm as Toothpick placed down his guns and picked up a butcher's knife

"You're choice me amigo." Toothpick said as he neared the bed with Terri in it "A can of laughter for me from Monsters Inc... or i'll make sure you never see your brother ever again."

Terry trimbled and his heart ached as he watched his brother's life slowly slip away and watching Toothpick play with the knife as he taunted the monster by walking closer to the sick monster wasn't helping him. Finally, in disperation, he cried "Alright! Alright! You win, I'll get you a laugh canister, just don't hurt my dear little brother!"

Toothpick grinned and said "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" He tossed the knife towards the bed, which made Terry scream, until it hit the wall above the ailing monster and Terry clung to his chest, as if he was going to have a heart attack while Toothpick just laughed at his fear.


	62. When two brothers become one part 5

**The Starian Secret: When Two Brothers become One Part Five**

The MCF and the OKs arrived at Toothpick's hideout where they saw Toothpick standing next to a portal as Art asked "What are we going to do? What's he doing?"

"I don't know." Tracy said "But something tells me we're about to find out."

Then Terry, who looked just as sick as his brother, pushed a large laugh can through the portal as it closed behind him and he said "Here... here's your stupid can... now, put me and Terri back together."

"Wish i could," Toothpick said "But i can't."

"What!?" Terry asked in shock.

"And do you know how your brother got sick in the first place?" Toothpick asked "It was me! I got him sick when you were seperated. I slipped a virus into both you and him and right now he's at his last breathes while you're just approuching death's door."

Terry snarled angrily as Toothpick used his magic to shrink the can and place it in his pocket before he said "So, a pleasure doing buissness with you. Enjoy your last moments while you can."

"No!"

Terry tackled Toothpick before he could get away and he wrestled with the armadillo as much as he could before Toothpick grabbed him and tossed him asside, making him hit the wall as the group outside gasped and Don cried "Terry! He hurt Terry!"

"That's it," Sulley said angrily "I'm going in."

Toothpick aimed his pistol over Terry and said "If you want to die along side your brother quicker, then let me help you cut to the chase."

**"RROOOAARRR!"**

Sulley had dashed into the house and roared as Toothpick yelped and he rolled into a ball and vanished through a portal but not before he set the entire house on fire and the OKs rushed in while Mike and Squishy helped Terry up.

"Are you ok?" Squishy asked in concern.

"Gotta... get Terri." Terry cried as he wobbled over to his brother inspite of the danger before Sulley scooped him up and cried "We've got to get out of here!"

"My brother!" Terry cried "My brother's still here! We can't leave my brother!"

"Don't worry, we got him!" Raina cried as she and the other girls carried Terri out of the bed and ran out of the burning building with the OKs and they escaped before it collaped behind them.

* * *

Later on the OKs and the MCF were in a quieter part of the park and they watched on from a few short feet away watching Terry cradle his little brother in his arms and held him close as he said "Don't worry Terri... i'm right here... that... that beast won't hurt you... not ever... not while i'm here to protect you."

However, Terri moaned until his limbs drooped down and his whole body turned cold.

"No!" Terry cried in alarm at his brother's condistion as tears formed in his eye "Don't leave me! I know i always call you annoying and always wish that we were seperated. B-But i never wanted this to actually happen! Especially not like this! I take back every mean thing i ever said to you. you're my dear little brother and... and i can't imagine life without you by my side. Please stay!"

"Terri?" Terry cried.

No responce.

"Terri?"

Again no responce.

"Terri!"

With tears in his eye he bit his lip and threw his head back shouting "Terri! Come back!" He sobbed as loudly as he could but he knew that there was nothing he could do, he had lost his brother forever. He pulled his brother's limp body closer agenst his own and whispered to him "Oh Terry... i'm so sorry... i'm so very sorry... You're... you're not a pain in the neck... you're not an idiotic dancing dunce...you're... you're my beloved and talented little brother... and i'll never forget you... not ever..."

As he cried he failed to realize that his tears were turing into golden glowing tears and as they landed on his brother he slowly started to twitch while Terry continued to cry his heart out. The OKs and the MCF also had tears coming out of their eyes as they watch the former twin cry over his sibling.

"I'm sorry about what i've done to you." Terry sobbed "I'm so sorry... i... i didn't mean for any of this to happen... i... i need you. I've needed you from the very start. I never ment for this to end this way... i... i'm sorry for always saying that we'd be better off if we were several states away... i can't even stand being several blocks away without you! I'd rather die myself or end up lost then lose you forever. You're the one who makes others, and me, smile even in dark times and... without you... i'd be nothing. I'd rather be stuck with you forever then be a seperate monster and go my own way and leave you behind... i just want you back, more then anything else in the world... i'd give up all of my dreams just so i'd see your energetic and positive smile again... You're a great brother Terri, you're a wonderful brother and... and i'm proud to call you my brother... if only... if only i could be with you forever again... if only i could hold you in my arms again... if only we could dance together again... if only... if only you knew just how much you mean to me... how much i... i love you...i love you little bro... i love you."

"That's good to know."

Terry gasped when he heard his brother's voice and when he saw his brother, who was magically recoving at a fast paste thanks to his brother's magic tears, he cried "Terri! Oh, Terri! Thank goodness you're alright! Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought i lost you forever!"

The MCF and OKs cheered and Terry gazed at his smiling little brother and hugged him tight before his squeeze softened to become a gentle hug and as tears fell freely down his cheeks "You're alive... you're alive... don't you ever leave me. You're by little brother and i'll always love you no matter what."

"Yeah, i heard everything you said." Terri said "Did... did you really mean it? E-Even if we do argue? Even if it was either your fault or mine for something? Even if your really angry at me for something i said or want to do?"

"Even in spite all that," Terry said softly "There is no force in the world that will stop me from caring so much about you. Weither we're together or appart my love for you will never ever die. Because you're more to me then just a little brother, you're the best friend i was born with, you're the companion i was destined to be with, you're my dreamer to my seeker, and more then anything, you're the one i'd protect with my whole life no matter what will happen... because i love you, and i don't ever want you to change... or ever leave."

Terri smiled tearfully as he hugged his brother who hugged him back, both happy to have the other as a brother and even more to know how much they love each other. Then they both started to glow and the light shined so brightly the OKs and the MCF covered their eyes until the light went down then died. When they opened their eyes again they were stunned and delighted to see Terry and Terri were conjoined twins again, even the brothers were happy they were conjoined again.

"Terry! Terri!" Don exclaimed "You're two monsters again!"

"Yeah," Terri said with a smile at he turned to his brother "Just like it was ment to be."

Terry smiled and said "Yeah, and i wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well," Emmy said as she gathered the rest of the girls around her "Toothpick may have gotten away with a can of laughs, but he didn't get away with Terri's life."

"Yeah." Raina said as she watched Terry and Terri hug "And from the looks of it, i don't think those two won't be arguing at each other for quite a long, long time. And who knows, maybe next time, we'll catch one of Le Paradox's goons before they make a getaway... for now, let's just enjoy the moment."

The brothers continued to hug as they walked towards the OKs, althought it was a bit wobbly at first yet they manage to come right back at it as Terry grinned and said "Uh, we may have gotten used to using only ourselves to move around when we were seperated."

"But we're gonna get back at it!" Terri said, which made the OKs laugh and the MCF smiled at the brothers.

**To be Continued...**


	63. Grojband's Missing Melody part one

**The Starian Secret: Grojband's Missing Melody Part One**

The afternoon sun shined and down at Peacefville and the garage band, known as Grojband, were busy with their music practise, unaware that they were about to end up having one amazing adventure.

The first member of the band was a 12 year olod boy

The second Member of the band

The third member of the band

And the forth and last member of the band was a girl whom everyone in Peaceville would offen mistake for a guy. She was a 13 year old human girl with short red hair wearing a small yellow clip in her hair, a green and black striped shirt with dark yellow sleeves, red pants and black boots. Her name was Laney Penn, the band's bass player (Grojband)

As they played their song they had no idea that they were being watched by the Grizz who spied on them from the window of their garage and he grinned as he said "Oooh, i dig those tunes those humans are playing... talent like that should be reconized... and imortalized. Time to make my move."

The group was in the middle of their latest song, minus the lyrics, when suddenly they heard someone knocking on the garage door and Corey was the first to rush out and open the door. There stood a young woman with a long orange braid wearing a pair of blue overalls with a white shirt and a yellow bow tie on her head as she stared at Corey with big blue eyes before the boy said "Uh... can i help you?"

"Greetings Grojband." The woman said "I am Ann Bucket, a talent scout sent here by The Grizz, the most popular name in musical popularity and he has sent me to tell you that you have attracted his attention and is willing to turn your out of date garage band into the most hip and rocking modern rock band of the centery."

At first Grojband was too stunned to say anything but then they all let out four shreaks and they all jumped around hollering and screaming happily before they all gathered up thier gear without even a second thought and they all stood before Mrs. Bucket saying "Where to we sign?"

Watching all of this happen from a tree, The Grizz smiled whickedly and said "Haha, i knew they'd be like puddy in my hands. No up coming band can resist the chance to become mega-popular and a talent scout truely seals the deal."

* * *

Later the band was being taken towards what they were told would be the place in a fancy limo where they would seal the deal with a music produser and become famose overnight and the group was busy trying to figure out what to do and say as they talked among themselves in super geeked out mode.

"I can't believe this is happening." Corey said "We're finally going to play with the big boys! This is a dream come true! Somebody pinch me!"

Kon pinched Coney's leg which made him cry "OUCH!" Before Kim told his brother "Kon! He didn't mean actually pinch him!"

"Oh, sorry." Kon said.

"Um, guys." Lancy said.

"Yeah Lance?" Corey asked.

"I've just noticed something." Lancy said before she pointed to the doors and said "There are no door handles here."

The boys looked at the doors and realized she was right, there were no door handles and no buttons to lower the windows either and Corey faced the driver, Mrs. Bucket, saying "Uh, Miss Bucket? There are no door knobs here and no window cranks. What gives?"

No responce.

"Miss?" Corey asked, shaking the woman's head before her wooden puppet head fell off and it rolled across the floor, startling the band as Kim cried "What the heck is going on here?!"

Then some metal windows blocked all the windows and The kids gasped as Corey said "Guys, i think we've just been band-napped!"

Grojband screamed in terror as the limo continued to drive out of town, passing a sign that said "You are now Leaving Peaceville, come again soon."

* * *

A day later the MCF were all in their HQ and relaxing when suddenly the phone rang and Mordecai answered it "Yeah, Mystery Case Files, what's your mystery."

The voice on the other end nearly blasted Mordecai's ears off but he wrote the message down and said "Ok, we're on it."

"What was that about?" Emmy asked.

"A music group called Grojband is missing and we need to find them or else their parents are going to throw a fit with us." Mordecai said as he rubbed his sore ear "Trust me, one of them already gave me a headache."

"But we don't even know where to start." Raina said.

Suddenly the door burst open and the girls, Rigby and Mordecai saw Corey standing at the doorway, he had bloodshot red eyes, his limbs were wobbiling and he was sickly pale as he gasped and said "I... i made it... i... ugh." then he fell down on the floor, landing with a thud as he passed out and the girls rushed to help him.

"Wow, that was fast." Rigby commented.


	64. Grojband's missing melody part two

**The Starian Secret: Grojband's Missing Melody Part Two**

The girls tended to Corey as he slowly recovered and they gave him a cup of hot chocolate as Jessy said "So Corey, what happened?"

"I... i don't know, it's a-all a blurr." Corey said "But i do remember being band-napped and then... something happened, i don't remember but i escaped and the next thing i knew i was here."

"Well, what happened to your band?" Raina asked "Don't tell me you left them behind."

"I... iwas alone and... i thought they already escaped." Corey said "Ugh, i'm so drained. It's like something sucked all my energy out of me."

"How about something like this to heal you?" Emmy said as she casted a spell on Corey's chocolate drink and when the boy took a sip he suddenly sprang on his feet and cried "Whaaa-how! I feel like i just drank a billion sodas in one sip! Without the burping and the indigestion! And i feel ready to rock!"

Tracy made a guitar appear and gave it to Corey who wasted no time grabbing it and he strummed his fingers across the cords... but no sound came.

Corey started to sweat as he tried again and again to play music but nothing came out, he even tried to sing but no musical words came out. Corey's eye twitched as he let the guitair slip from his fingers before he fell down to his knees and screamed "_**NOOOOOOO!"**_

The group covered their ears as Corey paniced and screamed as he cried "My music is gone! Someone stole it! MOMMY!"

Tracy grabbed him, slapped him across the face several times and said "Snap out of it Corey! Now, just relax and try to remember what happened to you before all this happened."

"I told you," Corey said "It's all a blurr! I don't remember anything!"

"How about i help you out." Starz said as she used her magic to calm down the panic-striken band member and Corey started to remember what had happened to him "Let's see... we were asleep... we were also being dragged to a room... then there was this bear named Grizz and..." he gasped when he broke out of the magical trance and said "I remember now! That grizzley bear stole our musical talent!"

"Grizz?" Raina asked "You mean like 'The Grizz?' the graffitii gangster with a star tatto over his eye?"

"No, Grizz the gardener." Coery said sarcasticly before he cried "Yes the Grizz! I bet he still has my band and my talent back in his hideout."

"Do you remember where it is?" Jessy asked.

"You bet'cha i do!" Corey exclaimed "Let's go kick some grizzley butt!"

* * *

The group arrived in front of an old two story white house that had a wild garden, worn fences and a sign above the driveway that said 'Welcome to Lincoln's Lane Oprhanage' on it.

"Ok, i swear it looked a lot menecing in my escape." Corey said

"It dosn't matter what it looks like." Tracy said "A villain hideout is a villain hideout... even if it does look more like a centery old dollhouse."

Just then they heard someone cry "Core! Help!"

The group looked up and saw Lancy waving from the second story of the building and Corery shouted "Lance!"

"Get back in here you!" Grizz voice ordered as his paw grabbed Lancy and dragged her back into the house.

"That does it," Corey said "First he band-naps us, then he steals our music and now he's holding my band members hostage? Let's storm that orphanage!" He ran forward yelling like a barbarian... until he ran back screaming like a little girl with his tail between his legs once he saw the heavy loaded guns the bear had across the garden.

He ducked behind the MCF girls and he trimbled as he said "Uh, so... who's got a plan?"

"Seriously?" Starz asked in annoyance.

"I've never faced a bear like him before, give me a break!" Corey whined "What'd you expect? Besides, what if he nabs another band and sucks out their music!?"

"Yeah... what if another band were to... oh, i don't know, just happen to come along and Grizz just happened to notice them playing next to his door?" Emmy asked.

The girls exchanged smiles while Corey looked at them in confusion before he asked "Uh, what are you girls saying?"

"We're saying," Jessy said before she put on a pair of sunglasses "It's time Mystery Case Files got into the rock band buisness."


	65. Grojband's Missing Melody Part Three

**The Starian Secret: Grojband's Missing Melody Part Three**

Later, the Grizz was making his rounds with the imprisoned Grojband behind the bars of a cage and he said "Now dig this kids, as soon as i get what i want from this run down old orpanage i'm thinking of going on tour with my own rock group and with your music already in my power we don't even have to practice."

"Give us back our music you oversized stuffed animal!" Lancy shouted.

"Ex-nay on the ames-ay!" Kim told Lancy as he and Kon trembled in fear "He may want to turn you into a human sandwich!"

"Yuck, that's sick man! That ain't how i roll." The Grizz said "More like i'd leave you in a rot hole for you all to die in and let some other lower brained animal eat you. That's how i roll."

"Now i feel qeasy." Kon said as his face turned green.

Suddenly rock and roll music started to play and the bear looked around saying "What that? Who's playing those rocking tunes?"

He looked outside and saw a band rocking out on the front lawn of the abandoned orphanage. They were Mystery Case Files but they were all dressed as rockers and a manager so nobody could reconize them.

Raina wore a red headband on her head, a yellow zipped up hoodie, purple pants and green shoes and she was playing rock and roll with a green guitair with Asian desiges on them.

Emmy wore a gray torn shirt, yellow shorts and brown sandals and she played a set of rusty looking drums.

Starz wore a pink eye patch over her eye to cover her star tattoo, a white shirt with the sleeves torn off, red pants with the right leg torn, exposing her knee, and white shoes with white socks and she rocked out with a canadian decorated Bass guitair.

Jessy wore a blue tank top over a silver studded shirt, a red belt, white shorts and black ballet flats and she rocked out on a keyboard decorated like the Brittish flag.

And Tracy wore her hair up in an orange scrunchie, a pair of white fake glasses in front of her eyes, a black polo shirt with a white neck tie, navy blue pants and shiny green shoes.

"Looks like you kids are in for some company." The grizz said before he walked downstairs while Kon called back "Take your time guy! Time your time!" then the twins tried to saw their way out with nail files and Lancy sighed, knowing they couldn't saw through the iron metal bars of the cage with just nail files.

* * *

The Grizz strode up towards the band and faced Tracy saying "He there, welcome to my pad."

"Oh, is this your pad?" Tracy asked "We were just looking for a place to play our music, you know, practice before our next gig. Mind if we chill out here for a while?"

"Girl, have i got the place for you." The Grizz said "Just let your band settle down in my pad and i'll treat them to a true music lover's surprise."

The disguised girls walked into the house and looked around as they set their instraments down and the bear said "Now you girls wait right here while i get... the lemonade."

The bear left and Corery, who had been hiding in Emmy's drums, tumbled out and gasped saying "Okay, one, never hide in drums. Hard to breath and it gives you a headache. Second, don't wait for the guy's lemonade, trust me. That's the last thing that happened to me and my band before we lost our music."

"Good tip Corey." Tracy said as he picked up the slightly dazed band member "Now go upstairs and find your band while we get ready for the bear."

"Fine by me." Corey said before he ran upstairs while the girls changed out of their disguises and got ready to fight while Corey ran upstairs to free his band.

* * *

Meanwhile Kim and Kon were still drying to break the iron bars but they were totally exausted and they collapsed. Corey opened the door and saw his teamates as he cried "Guys! You ok?"

"Oh sure," Kim said tiredly "Just... taking a power nap."

"Don't worry guys," Corey told his team "We're gonna be outta here in no time."

"I was wondering when you were gonna come back."

Corey gasped when he turned and saw the Grizz standing behind him and the boy grinned sheepishly as he said "Uh... want some honey?"

The Grizz just grinned evily at the kid before he grabbed him by his shirt collar and said "Time for Grojband to make their final apperance."

"I don't like the sound of this." Corey said "HELP!"

The girls, who were still downstairs at the time, heard Corey scream and they all ran upstairs just in time to see Grizz pushing the entire Grojband though a portal and them jumped into it himself before it closed and Tracy said "Darn it! We missed him! And we lost the band!"

"Now what are we gonna do?" Starz asked.

"We fallow that bear!" Emmy said "Come on girls, let's go on a bear hunt!"

* * *

What do you think will happen next? Read and Review!


	66. Grojband's Missing Melody Part four

**The Starian Secret: Grojband's Missing Melody Part Four**

The Grizz took Grojband to a river where he tied up kids on a boat and loomed over them saying "Hate to leave you like this kids but on the bright side is that you won't head towards a waterfall, just out to sea where you'll wither away and die."

"This is not how i wanted to go out! Not like this!" Corey cried

"Can't we talk this out?" Kim asked.

"Sorry kids," Grizz said "The Grizz dosn't make deals with table tots."

"At least give us back our music. Pretty please?" Kon asked which made the others groan.

"Fat chance." Grizz said "It's not as if you're going to need them where you're going."

"Just you wait!" Croey cried as the bear pushed their boat into the river and allowed it to sail away down the rushing waters "When we get out of here you are in so much trouble!" he turned to his band mates and said "So... anyone got a plan?"

"If only i hadn't have left my pocket knife at home." Kim said "I could cut these ropes and we could escape."

"I'm sorry i forgot my floaties." Kon said "I can't swim without them."

"Well..." Lancy said "Anyone has any last words before we..." suddenly the boat rose out of the river and she exclaimed "Whoa, what's going on?"

The boat came to a stop near the MCF girls and Corey said "Guys! You rescued us! With magic! Why didn't you tell me you had magical powers?"

"You never asked." Raina said as she snapped her fingers and the ropes binding the band vanished into thin air.

"Now let's go kick some grizzly butt." Jessy said

"With what?" Lancy asked. The MCF just smiled and Tracy said "How would you like it if we were to tell you you can fight him with music?"

"But we don't have musical talent anymore." Corey said "Grizz stole them."

The MCF didn't waver from their smile as they presented the band with their instraments, only they were glowing and when the band touched them they felt magic surge through their body and it was as if they had gotten their magical talents back. "Let's rock!" Corey cried

"YEAH!" The band cried happily.

* * *

The Grizz stode down the road, about to make his getaway when suddenly he heard rock and roll music and he turned to see Grojband playing their instraments and rocking out loud in front of a large croud of screaming excited fans.

"What the-But-But it can't be!" Griz cried in shock "I still got their music! How can they-"

WHAM!

The girls tackled him from behind and a box with musical insigia on it flew out of Grizz's jacket and landed on the floor, breaking it and freeing Grojband's stolen music which flowed across the air and right back into their owners and their instraments stopped glowing as Grojband continued to rock out loud without the girls' magic to help them.

"I got my music back!" Corey cried "I can rock again!"

"Me too!" Kim, Kon and Lancy cried happily as they rocked out loud.

"Now let's teach this bear why you don't mess with Grojband!" Corey said.

Using the last bit of their barrowed magic Corey, Kim, Kon and Lancy contructed a cage made out of colorful musical notes and the bear roared angrily before the cage he was in suddenly spun around like a fast pased ride and then flung the bear far, far away.

Everyone cheered and Raina cried "We did it! We stopped one of Le Paradox's goons before they could steal anything! We rule!"

"Now let's rock!" Corey cried as he and his band continued to play music in honor of getting their melody back and for the MCF for rescuign them.

* * *

Later the girls returned to the MCF headquarters and they all laughed happily about the events of the day.

"I still can't belive we beat Grizz so easily." Jessy said "And i thought he was tough, he was nothing but a-" she opened the door and the girls gasped when they saw their base in shambles! Their computer and TV was smashed, their stuff was torn, riped and destroyed and Mordecai and Rigby were on the floor with swollen brusies, black eyes and bleeding cuts.

"OHMIGOSH!" The girls screamed in union "What happened to our HQ?!"

"Ugh... Le Paradox and his gang broke in and trashed the place." Mordecai said as the girls helped him and Rigby up from the ground "They destroyed everything, but all they took were several of our water bottles."

"First, Haley's dragon fire, then the book of life, a canister of laughter and now water bottles from our own Headquarters?" Jessy said as she counted with her fingers "What gives? What do they want?"

"I do believe i can answer that question."

The girls turned to see the cloaked star tattoed stranger who had been fallowing them standing right at the doorway and all he had to say to them was "Lord Isreal Everkon is coming back."

**To Be Continued...**


	67. The Treasure of Camp Lakebottom

**The Starian Secret: The Treasure of Camp Lakebottom Part One**

The girls were confronted by the strange figure who wasted no time in pulling out glittering bandages that magically wrapped themselves around Rigby and Mordecai as he said "Don't worry about your boys, these magical bandages will heal them as soon as wear them."

"Thanks dude." Mordecai said "I'm already feeling better."

"Now, let's talk about our recent predicament." the figure said.

"But, who are you?" Starz asked

"I'm a relative of yours Starzilla," The figure said "I'm your uncle, on your mother's side."

The figure removed his cloak to reveal the rest of his body to the girls. He was revealed to be a man with short red hair, a cerulain blue star tatto over his eye, wearing a red shirt, yellow pants and pink socks and light blue shoes.

"Who are you?" The girls asked.

"A trustworthy alley," The man said "I am Frank Mandel, but you may call me Uncle Frank. I've been tracking you girls ever since the stars your mother intrusted to you fell into the hands of those animal villains."

"It's not like a ment for it to happen." Starz said sadly "I... i just turned my back and... and..."

"There there, it's not your fault." Uncle Frank said "Nobody would blame you, even if you didn't know those stars would allow Lord Isreal Everkon to reclaim his body."

"Who's Lord Iseal?" Jessy asked.

"He was a starian who betrayed not only our people, the Starians, but to the preveous Mystery Case Files." Uncle Frank said "How else could Jafar had gotten the sudden drop on them?"

"How do i know you're my uncle." Starz said with an accusing look on her face.

"I have proof." Uncle Frank said as he handed Starz a photo of her in the arms of her mother, who looked like an older version of her but with her star tattoo a darker shade then her daughters and her uncle right next to her as he said "That was taken before that fatefull night before you were seperated from your family."

"This is... Mommy?" Starz asked as she slowly teared up "She's... beautiful... is she... really..."

"Alive? Yes," Uncle Frank said "However, that attack on the heartless changed her so much she couldn't go back in fear she would hurt her family. I'll explain on that part later, right now we have more pressing matters to talk about first thing in the morning."

* * *

Meanwhile on that very same night El Jefe was on the grounds of a spooky camp called Camp Lakebottom and he was prowling around until he reached the camper's cabin where he peeked inside and saw three kids named Mcgee, Gretchen and Squirt sleeping soundly in their beds. He placed a bottle with a note and a map inside in the cabin and pushed it across the floor, letting it roll right under Gretchen's bunk before it came to a stop at her bunny slippers.

The tiger prowled away into the night as the lake bottom kids continued to sleep the night away. However it didn't last long as McGee woke up to use the bathroom and as he passed Gretchen's bunk the light of the moon reflected on the bottle, attracting McGee's attention and he picked up the bottle and left with it since he had to use the bathroom really bad.

When he came back he shook Squirt and Gretchen awake shouting "Guys, guys! Wake up!"

"What?" Squirt asked "Is it morning already?"

"You do know that i can break your nose and rip your hair clean off your head for waking me up in the middle of the night for nothing right?" Gretchen asked in annoyance.

"It's a treasure map!" McGee said as he unfurlled the map.

"Treasure!?" Squirt and Gretchen asked happily before they rushed out of thier pajamas and right into their clothes before Mcgee could and the boy shrugged and put on his clothes before he said "Come on everyone! Let's go on a treasure hunt!"

"But what about our conslers?" Squirt asked.

"We'll leave them a note in case we're gone longer then we thought." McGee said "Now, let's go find us some treasure!"

The trio of kids left their cabin while El Jefe and a hooded man stood in the shadows and the figure said "You sure that map you gave them will lead them to my talisman?"

"Of course." El Jefe said "And by the time those brats find out they were being used it'lll already be too late."

"And i will take my rightful place as Lord of the Stars and all must bow before me if they ever want to see their stars ever again." the hooded man said evilly "Oh yeah, it's good to be back!"

* * *

What do you think will happen next? Read and review!


	68. The Treasure of Camp Lakebottom Part 2

**The Starian Secret: The Treasure of Camp Lakebottom Part Two**

The next day the girls arrived at Camp Lakebottom where they looked around the eerie area for any sign of life and Raina said "Are you sure that your uncle wants us to come here?"

"Yeah," Starz said "According to my uncle, the chest containing Lord Isreal's talisman was burried somewhere in this area... or somewhere in the woods. Anywho, if we find the chest before Isreal does, we can destroy it and send him back to his enchanted cell... wherever that is."

Unknown to them as they looked around the camp El Jefe was standing inside the mess hall with three figures behind him and as he blew a puff of smoke from his cigar he said "What did i tell you, they're here and they're looking for your campers."

The first figure was a zombie with light grayish blue skin, black eyes, a multi-tool for a left hand, wears a dark yellow shirt with torn sleeves, blue overalls with torn leggings and black shoes. This was Sawyer, the first monster camp director of Camp Lakebottom.

The second was a sasquatch with brown fur, a lavender scarf, purple shorts and large big feet. His name was Armand, another camp director.

And the last was a short old lady with gray hair, light brown skin, black eyes and wears a white shirt, blue pants, lipstick, a light yellow apron with green stains on it and black shoes, her name was Rosebud, the camp cook.

"At least we got this map." they heard Emmy said as she held up a map "We'll be able to find anything we want with this thing."

"Even somebody. Oh, there they go!" El Jefe said as the girls walked off into the woods "Don't let them get away so easily!"

"Don't worry, we'll put them in their place." Rosebud said as she held her laddle tight in her grasp "They will pay for taking away our campers."

With that the monsters stormed out of the building and El Jefe grinned before he took out the message McGee, Squirt and Gretchen left behind and crumbled it as he said "As easy as teaching a fish to swim. Now let's see how the kiddies are doing." with that he vanished from the camp.

* * *

He reappeared in the middle of the woods to a lavish tent where Squirt was eating at an all-you-can-eat buffet, Mcgee was driving around on a kart around a small but fun track and Gretchen was getting a massauge from a pair of robotic arms.

"This is the best treasure hunt ever!" McGee cried as he spun around the track "I've already won twelve times in a row! Top that!"

"You guys have got to try this pinapple cake." Squirt told his friends "It's to die for!"

"I am soooo in love with this machine." Gretchen sighed dreamly "Oh yeah! Oh, that's the spot! Ahhhh..."

What had happened was that El Jefe had found them, wandering lost in the middle of the night and he gave them a tent with more fun then they could ever have for them to sleep in for the night until morning.

"Alright kiddes," El Jefe said as he stood before them "Are you ready to continue your little hunt?"

The kids all groaned sadly, they didn't want their pleasure to end so soon but before they had a chance to protest El Jefe snapped his fingures and the buffet, Massauge machine and the kart and track vanished, leaving the kids in the middle of an empty area and the tiger said "Don't worry kids, with all the wealth from the treasure, you can just simpley buy the pleasures i gave you and you will be able to enjoy them yourself."

The kids hopped back on their feet and went back on their way to find some treasure while El Jefe walked behind them.

"Say, uh, Mr. Jefe?" McGee said "Why are you helping us find the treasure anyway?"

"So for no reason at all," The tiger said with a toothy grin as his star tatto shined "Expept for the fact that i love treasure and whenever there's a treasure to be hunted down... i'm the first to pounce."

"It's a good thing we have you around then." Squirt said.

"Yeah, sure is." Gretchen said but not really as trusting as Squirt had put it as she eyed the tiger's purced lips and that evil shine in his eyes.

* * *

El Jefe turned the Camp Lakebottom monsters aginst us, bribed the kids into letting him join them in their treasure hunt and we're on our own hunt to find a tailisman of a traitor. What will happen next? Read and Review!


	69. The Treasure of Camp Lakebottom part 3

**The Starian Secret: The Treasure of Camp Lakebottom Part Three**

The MCF girls walked down the road into the creepy creature filled woods, keeping their eyes on the map as they walked deeper and deeper towards the band as Sawyer, Armand and Rosebud fallowed them close behind them.

As the monsters fallowed the girls down the trail Sawyer whispered to his friends "So, what are we going to do now?"

"We capture them and force them to tell us what they've done to our campers." Rosebud said.

"How are we going to do that?" Armond said

"They're just a group of girls." Rosebud said "It should be easy peasy to capture at least one of them."

Just after she said that Raina was aprouched by a swarm of bats and with a swish of her hand she caused the bats to vanish into a portal and right through another one, which was a few feet from the girls as they lifted some things with thier magic since they didn't like the through of touching anything in this monster based camp.

Rosebud, Saywer and Armand stood there in shock as their jaws hung open and their eyes twitched before Rosebud said "Uh... ok... maybe not so easy peasy."

* * *

The girls were still scouring the land as they searched everywhere as Jessy said "As interesting as this place is i can't help but feel that we're going around in circles. Let me see the map again."

Starz opened the map but she gasped when the images in the map faded away to nothing but a blank peice of paper and she cried "Our map's gone! It was a trick! Now we're lost!"

"WHAT?!" The girls shouted in shock.

Then they heard a twig snap and the girls braced themselves for battle. When the bushes started to shake Emmy quickly zapped a blast of magic in front of the bushing, dragging a surprised Armond, Sawyer and Rosebud out of hiding as they tried to pull themselves back by grabbing on to branches but they ended up breaking under their weight.

When the monsters, who were stull under Emmy's spell, were cournered all around by the girls Tracy asked "Ok, what's the deal here? What are you doing prowling around here?"

"We could ask you the same question." Sawyer said.

"Don't say a word to them." Rosebud said "We must be as strong as brick walls."

"Are you two a zombie and a bigfoot?" Jessy asked.

"Sasquash actually," Armond said "The Big feet run in the family."

"What are you guys doing here?" Emmy asked.

"Like we'd ever tell you Sunny smile counselors anything." Sawyer said.

"Sunny what?" Tracy asked.

"Don't play dumb with us," Rosebud said "We know you Sunny Smilers tricked our campers into going into a wild goose chase to search for treasure so you can prank them and scare them so badly they'd never want to come back to Camp Lakebottom ever again!"

"We don't know any Camp Sunny Smiles. We're not even dressed as camping people." Raina said "We haven't even heard of Camp Sunny Smiles or Camp Lakebottom until you told us the names."

"Do you even know who we are?" Starz asked "We're the MCF, also known as The Mystery Case Files Detective team. We're magical detectives with familes we are trying to find. And right now we're only looking for a talisman that belongs to an evil Starian lord."

"What?" the trio of monsters asked.

"You mean you don't want to prank our campers?" Sawyer asked.

"We didn't even see some kids when we got here." Tracy said "What do they look like?"

"They look kind of..." Armond said before he saw Gretchen, Squirt and Mcgee entering a dark cave with El Jefe behind them "Like that! And they're with that tiger who told us about you!"

"That's El Jefe," Emmy said "A mercenary who overthrows several small contries for the highest bidder! And i've got a feeling he's using those kids for something diabolical!"

"What?!" the monsters shouted again in shock.

"Why that dirty, low down-there's gonna be tiger soup for dinner tonight if he harms a single hair on their heads!" Rosebud cried as Emmy releaced the monsters from her spell.

"Why would the tiger take the kids into that cave for?" Armond asked.

"That's probably where the tailsman is." Tracy said "Let's go before anything happens to them."

As the group ran off they were unaware a pair of glowing yellow eyes was watching them, mainly Starz as it slithered across the forest as a shadow with one of it's eyes decorated with a faded pink star.

* * *

What do you think will happen next? Read and Review!


End file.
